


You're Mine, Tony Stark

by NinjacookieXD, SpleenJuice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fandral flirts a lot (later chapters), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thor/Avengers storylines involved, Use of toys in later chapter, mainly bottom!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 84,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpleenJuice/pseuds/SpleenJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is never one to sleep with people more than once, with the exception of Pepper, and is happy to live this way until he meets a mysterious man at a party who just happens to be a Nordic Deity. When Tony falls, he falls fast, and because of it his life changes forever. Even if he's not exactly willing at first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own the Avengers- characters/the movie plots used in this fic. This is merely written for the FrostIron shipper's pleasure :) Also, this is from an RP. Also posted on FF.Net.

**_Chapter 1_ **

Boredom did not even begin to describe what Tony Stark felt at the beginning of that evening. Little did he know that because of his actions there, his way of life was about to change forever... And it all started with three little words from himself.

"Hey there sexy." he said seductively as he walked up to the tall dark haired man that stood in one corner of the room. Tony usually didn't care about gender in the bedroom, so in his minds eye he had no lack of confidence in being able to hit on this guy. The man he approached wore a plain black suit with a white shirt, green vest and a long tailed coat, accompanying a green tie and a fashionable cane which gave him a posh yet sophisticated look. His mid-length coal black hair was neatly slicked back from his face, and his head was tilted at such an angle that to Tony's eyes, the light caught and accented his high cheekbones. Tony himself was wearing a similar outfit, minus the cane, but his shirt was red and he had on a red and gold tie, completely contrasting to the blue glow from his Arc Reactor that shone through from underneath. The colour scheme was similar to his suit, and he took pride in that fact.

He had noticed the man eyeing him from the shadows throughout evening, so Tony thought at least saying 'hello' would make this dull party seem more interesting. He had never seen this man before, and was drawn in by curiosity.

An amused smirk played at the other man's lips as he stepped forward, leaning down slightly so as to be roughly the same height of the flirtatious man.

"Hello Mister Stark."

"That's me, and what's your name?" Tony said. As their eyes met, piercing green stared curiously into chocolaty brown ones. Mischief seemed to dance around the green iris's that were also, interestingly, flecked with hints of gold. If Tony was some stereotypically love-stricken teenage girl, he may have melted from just that look alone. Instead, he placed his hands in his pockets and attempted to play it cool.

"What's wrong with sexy?" The man raised a perfect eyebrow and one side of his mouth quirked up in a smirk.

"Well, nothing, but I'm sure there's a name that goes with that pretty face." He grinned flirtatiously.

The man then leant close and breathed a name that left Tony with tingles. "Loki."

"Loki..." Tony repeated, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. "That's cool, I've never met a Loki before. Where're you from Loki?"

"Oh, far away. You wouldn't know where."

"Ah, mysterious are we?" Tony raised his own eyebrow and smirked back. "Although please, I prefer Tony. Mister Stark's way too formal."

"And what is that short for?" Loki swirled his bourbon round in the glass.

"Anthony." Tony said with noticeable displeasure. "No one calls me that though, I don't like it."

"Well Anthony." Loki held put his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Tony sent him a small glare but took his hand anyway, taking note that (1) he had a strong grip, and (2) that his hands were quite large.

"A bit dull these parties aren't they?" Tony mused as they both turned to face the rest of the room. "I was planning to do other things tonight but Pepper dragged me out. Apparently it's rude not to turn up to your own charity ball."

"Especially when there are these delightful little things." Loki grabbed a caviar blini from a passing platter and popped it into his mouth.

Tony's eyes were glued to Loki's lips as they parted, unconsciously and shamelessly licking his own before his eyes darted back up to hold his gaze again and he smiled cheekily.

"Always so suave, Anthony? You're terrible at it. I wonder how you get anything at all?"

Tony snorted. "Please, I'm  _Tony Stark_ ; genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He raised a suggestive eyebrow. "I could always show you first hand?"

"It appears to be you who needs the lesson. Not all of us need a surname like yours to get what we want."

"Oh? You do, do you?" He challenged. "And honey, I wasn't offering to teach." He said as he took a sip of the drink he currently had in his hands.

Loki chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

"So do I take that laugh, which is quite sexy if I'm honest, as a yes?"

"A yes to what?"

"Me  _personally_  showing you," he paused and leant closer so as to whisper, "how I get  _some_."

"You seem very confident."

Tony shrugged. "Have you  _seen_  me? Plus I'm a superhero, and everyone wants a piece of me." He took another sip of his drink with a smug smile.

"That we do." Loki smirked into his glass.

"So...?" Tony asked then sighed and placed his now empty glass on a passing tray. "If you're not interested, then it's not good to get my hopes up. I'm sensitive." He placed a hand over his heart and pulled an expression of mock upset.

"I said 'we' didn't I? I would so gladly like a piece of you. And I dare say you will be unable to resist" He downed his drink and gave Tony his empty glass "my charm."

"Is that so?" Tony said, taking a small step forward to bring them closer. "So your place or mi-"

"Mister Stark!"

Tony grimaced as he turned around to become face to face with someone who apparently knew him but he couldn't remember. At the sound of the person, Loki managed to slip away unnoticed.

"Uh, hello. Are you enjoying this evening?" He asked the middle aged woman in front of him then nodded to the man next to her. This was where he needed Pepper, his assistant, because he couldn't remember everyone who she had invited.

"Were just fine. We wanted to thank you for-"

Tony didn't hear the rest of her speech, as he turned around in order to smile apologetically, but his jaw dropped when he saw the other man gone. 'Sneaky bastard...' He thought as he pretended to listen to the woman. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Pepper and excused himself before walking over to her.

"Hey Pep."

"Tony. Talking to me doesn't count as mingling. Half these people are just here to see you. Your job is to go schmooze their money, so get schmoozing." She made a shooing gesture with her hands.

"But  _Pepppp_ " he wined, "I'm bored! And plus, I need to you get me some info on someone." He looked around, trying to locate the man from before but couldn't see him anywhere.

"No. No no no. I am not giving you information to help to coax poor girls into your bed." She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Actually there is someone I think you should meet. Very smart, I used to work with him actually. His name's Killian."

"Bzzzt, boring. What do you know about a man called Loki?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in thought and watching her reaction.

Pepper laughed. She actually laughed. Traitor.

"What, what's so funny?!" Tony pouted.

"Loki is the pagan God of lies. You think maybe he was messing with you?"

"What? He's named after a god? Not surprise with that ass..." He looked away in thought and nodded approvingly but then frowned and looked back. "Well you're the one who invited everyone here, you think he might've?"

Pepper raised both her eyebrows at him. "He's not named after a God Tony, he was lying to you. Probably to get away from your shameless flirting. There was no Loki on the guest list."

"What? Ah damn it." Tony sighed then shrugged. "Ah well, his loss."

"He probably just knew what he'd be getting himself into. Maybe he wasn't gay. Oh look." Pepper smiled at an older looking couple. "Mr and Mrs Ashton. So glad you could make it. This is Tony Stark, our host for this evening. Tony." She gave him a look.

Tony shrugged back at her then turned on his social Stark charm and talked to the people.

-Page Break-

It wasn't under later into that night that Tony was allowed to leave. Seeing as he had drunk a fair amount, Pepper escorted him back home to make sure he got back safely and didn't try to fly off in his suits or something equally as stupid.

After the disappointment of being stood down by the mysterious Loki, Tony had given up in finding someone else and committing himself to being a 'good' host.

"Good evening Sir, although morning would be more accurate."

"Yeah, yeah, alright J, I know. Blame pepper for keeping me up too late." He shrugged then fell onto the sofa in giggles.

"Something amusing  _Anthony_?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, new fic. Like I mentioned at the start, this is from an RP I am doing with Doctor Maz ((SpleenJuice here on AO3)) (I'm Tony, she's Loki, and we just do whoever left if relevant), which is still on-going, so we have a lot of the story to put up ;)
> 
> Just a few warnings: This does involve slight non-con at first (only in one or two chapters), BDSM themes (only in a few chapters) and also eventual Mpreg, so if you don't like these then don't read this any further :p Another thing is the chapters vary in length quite a bit, so if some are longer/shorter then others then its just because its from an RP and there were no good sections to add/split at.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this if you read further, and until the next chapter! :D


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets an unexpected visitor but finds his mind changed on his earlier offer...

**_Chapter 2_ **

"Something amusing  _Anthony_?"

Tony twisted around and narrowed his eyes Ito the darkness of the room. "Jarvis, lights." He said, and then as the AI obeyed, he was shocked to see the mysterious man from earlier leaning against the floor to ceiling windows. "How'd you get in?"

"Magic." Loki teased, stepping forward. "You expressed a desire to, how did you put it... Show off?"

"Yeah, no, I want a serious answer Loki... If that even  _is_  your name? Because earlier, you either told me the wrong name, or you snuck into there without an invite." Tony said as he stood up and faced him directly.

"You don't believe me? No, no one ever does when I tell the truth. When I lie however..."

Tony's eyebrow rose. "Don't avoid the question sweet cheeks, how'd you get past my security?"

Loki held a USB stick in front of his face. "Courtesy of Mr Hammer. He claimed to have received inside security information from one of your employees. It's amazing what you can buy on the internet these days."

Tony's eyes widened as his mind began to race. 'He's with Hammer? So that means whatever he wants can't be good... Wait, how did it even work if it was that idiot's tech?' He thought as he then cursed himself for not having a suit he could call to him for situations like this. Maybe it was something to consider building for future situations.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying not to show that he had no means of defence against him.

Loki looked taken aback. "Why, you invited me."

Tony's eyes narrowed then widened as he realised that he had and nearly face-palmed himself.

"Yeah, sorry, that offer no longer stands. I'm drunk, and haven't slept in a few days so yeah. Sorry. Should've kept the conversation earlier this evening." He said, despite the fact that he wasn't  _that_  drunk and didn't plan in sleeping at all.

"Never stopped me before..." Loki stalked forward to stand a few feet from him. "And it's not going to now."

"U-um..." Tony said, suddenly feeling oddly uncomfortable in this situation. Usually he was all for sex, especially with a guy as got as the one in front of him, but it seemed a little weird to go to the lengths of buying tech off  _Hammer_  in order to get into his house... "Right..." He said, a little unsurely.

"And I have a confession to make." He passed Tony the USB. "This is just some woman's holiday snaps. The receptionist let me in."

Tony's eyes narrowed as he looked at the USB then back up at the amused face of the man. "I don't have a receptionist..." He said, taking a step backwards, only to trip and fall onto the sofa behind him.

"Then who is Jarvis?" He asked, peering down at Tony as if nothing had happened.

"None of your business." Tony said as he attempted to get back to his feet, but gulped as a boot was placed on his chest to keep him down.

Loki offered a hand to pull him up so they were only inches away from each other and Loki still gripped his hand. He placed the other on Tony's chest to hold their distance apart. "I'm sorry, would you like me to leave. Jarvis really did let me in, and my name is Loki."

Tony's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Jarvis?"

"I let him in sir. You had invited him."

"True..." Tony admitted begrudgingly then looked up at Loki. "I did mean it when I said the offers off y'know. I'm not up for it." 'Even if you are so hot it could be classified as godly,' he added shamelessly in his head.

"I'll go then." He leant down like he was about to kiss Tony, but pulled back and smiled at him, shaking the hand he held instead. Tony stared at him, completely confused as he watched him walk away.

He shook his head in disbelief, wondering why he'd go to so much trouble to get it, talk big, and then just  _accept_  him saying no... Well, it's not like it mattered to Tony. He just shrugged then walked into his bedroom, contradicting his earlier thoughts and wanting to sleep.

He walked in, shredding his jacket, shirt, tie and trousers in the way which left him in just a pair of boxers and an undershirt. He asked if Loki had left the building, which Jarvis said he had, before asking Jarvis to make sure the house was locked before flopping down on his bed tiredly and shutting his eyes with his hands rested behind his head.

He was about to drop of to sleep, when he suddenly felt a pair of hands on his chest, and an all too familiar voice say, "Hello again Anthony dear. You weren't getting away with it that easily." The voice tutted as Tony jerked and his eyes sprung open to see Loki lying with him on the bed. "Oh how rude you were to me...we'll soon rectify that, won't we poppet?"

Tony tried to move away but the hands that held him down were stronger than they looked and he was stuck. "What the-? How did you-?"

"Ehehehehe. I told you, magic." Loki smirked and took Tony's lips into a surprisingly gentle kiss.

The contact seemed to wake Tony up from his sleepy/frozen state as he tried to get away further. "What the heck are you?!" He demanded angrily as he managed to twist around, only to regret it a second later as not only did Loki's hand forcefully push his head down, but his body was also straddled by the man. "Get off me!"

Instead of answering straight away, Loki ignored him and trailed hot kisses from his neck to the top of his back, pulling down his undershirt slightly before moving his hands around to the front of Tony's boxers.

Tony tried not to moan, clenching his fists into the bed sheets as he felt the hot breath tease his back, and the fingers to his waistband. "G-get off!" He repeated a little weaker, but still trying to shake him off his back.

"We both know you don't want me to do that  _Anthony_." Loki drawled, hooking his fingers below the waistband and pulling them right off. Loki was so skilled that they seemed to disappear by magic, and Tony couldn't do a thing to stop him. "I told you that I always get what I want. And tonight, that happens to be you." Loki bit his shoulder playfully.

Tony cried out then glared into the mattress ahead of him. 'Damn him...' He thought. He tried twisting around but Loki's body kept him pretty firmly face down on the bed. "Fuck you."

Loki chuckled as he took Tony's cock in his hand and began to stroke it lazily. "On the contrary my dear, fuck  _you_."

Tony's eyes widened, and this time he was unable to suppress a moan from the feeling of Loki's hand.

"I... I don't bottom... to g-guys..." Tony said between quick breaths. Even though he wasn't moving fast, it still felt pleasurable, which Tony kind of resented him for.

"Well in that case, it's time you tried something new." As one hand continued its long strokes, the other moved to Tony's ass. Loki's fingers probed him, stretching the tight muscle. "After tonight, you'll never want to be on top again."

"Ahh!" Tony cried out louder, trying to move his body out of the way from the intruding digit, but ended up pushing his cock further into the other man's hand. 'Crap!' Tony thought as he could feel himself hardening from the touches. He growled and gripped the sheets tighter.

"Enjoying this, aren't we pet?" He laughed, moving his hands from Tony and lining himself up. "Now you might feel just a little..."

"Shit!" Tony cried as Loki pushed himself into the hilt.

"There there." Loki stroked Tony's back and ass comfortingly. "There there, give it a minute."

If Tony had any calm left in his mind at that moment, he'd wonder how Loki had managed to disrobe so quickly, given that he was fully clad just a moment ago. Instead, he whimpered at the forceful stretch and curled his toes and fists tighter. One thought that  _was_  currently going round his mind was that the cock inside him right now was big.  _Too big_  for a man-virgin like himself to be able to handle without a bit of pain... 'Wait, did he even use lube?!' He thought, eyes opening wide in a panic.

Loki shifted a little and he could definitely feel there was lube there. Didn't really know when that'd happened. Maybe he'd had a little more to drink than he'd thought. Tony was getting used to the feeling, but still Loki didn't move. He had taken to massaging Tony's balls softly while the other hand fingered the tip of his cock.

Still, Loki didn't move.

Tony growled again, feeling a little awkward just lying there as Loki waited for him to adjust and you with him. "If- if you're going to... Move then do it already!" He demanded, gasping loudly as his hands sent a new wave of pleasure shivering throughout his body.

"Oh, but I thought you wanted me to get off." Loki teased. But soon enough his hips were moving, and a hand was stroking and Tony was crying out obscenities.

"You're such, ah! Fucking pain in the ass, Ahh!" Tony cried as he was pounded into the mattress. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he heard a low chuckle behind him.

"Actually, that's what, I plan to give you." Loki smirked, though Tony couldn't see it.

"Bastard... Fuck!" Tony yelled.

Loki laughed and just pumped Tony faster, his thrusts keeping up with the rhythm. "Well you seem to be enjoying yourself."

Tony groaned into the mattress, trying to hide his flushed expression, and cursing himself for being so effected by this.

"I tried the easy way, but you chose the hard way, if you'll forgive my choice of word." Loki shifted positions so that while he fucking him, he could suck on the bare skin of Tony's neck that enticed him so. Maybe Stark moisturised, although it would surprise him. Maybe it was just naturally this delicious. Loki didn't care.

"What the- fuck! -was the easy, haaah, way?!" Tony said through gritted teeth, biting back a loud moan and trying to stop himself from thrusting back.

"Submission." Loki breathed hotly against the wet skin of Tony's neck. "My only regret is not being able to see your beautiful face." Loki's free hand came to stroke through Tony's hair lovingly while he continued his rough pace.

Tony rolled his eyes and cried out again as Loki slammed into him. He didn't want to give Loki the pleasure of seeing how much he was actually enjoying this.

The hand in Tony's hair turned his face to the side so that Loki could trail kisses along his jaw. "Mmmm, so beautiful."

Tony panted and tried to avoid eye contact, shutting his eyes and grunting at the feeling. He felt close, which both annoyed and surprised him, although he didn't say it aloud.

He almost let out a whine when Loki stopped abruptly. "Look at me Antony." Loki stroked the side of his face with the back of his fingers. Loki smiled kindly at him, despite the violent movements of the last ten minutes. "Please."

Tony's eyes slowly opened, and he inadvertently gave him an extremely lusty look. At the moment that their eyes met, Loki hit his prostate and he screamed loudly in pleasure.

Loki grinned and kissed Tony's lips. "Thank you. That was beautiful."

"Fuck. You" Tony panted, his face flushed as he looked up at the other man. Although he hated this situation, he couldn't help but feel slightly excited by it too. And he couldn't deny that he was a great kisser.

Loki smirked and made sure to hit the same spot over and over, making Tony cry out louder as louder until he finally came with the cry of a swear word.

Loki stopped as soon as Tony had finished his orgasm even though he himself was not done. He flopped on Tony and hugged him from behind.

Tony lay tiredly in his arms, panting while he came down from his high, and subconsciously moved back against him. "Whatever..." He said indifferently, but then smiled lazily.

"Roll onto your back."

"Huh?" Tony asked absently, twisting only his head around to give him a confused frown.

"ROLL ONTO YOUR BACK."

Tony jumped at the tone slightly then obeyed.

Loki was about to curl himself into Tony's side when he noticed a foreign object embedded in Tony's chest. Tony was still wearing his undershirt, but then light from the Arc shone through it quite distinctively. Loki straddled Tony again, sitting up and pointing at where Tony's sternum used to be after pulling the shirt up to his neck. "What's that?"

"It's..." Tony started then paused to think. Should he really tell him about it? Was it wise to? Given this was a man who was capable of probably anything... Seeing as he was trapped, and Loki probably wouldn't like a lie, he answered. "It's a miniaturised Arc reactor. A smaller version of the one that powers the Stark Industries building."

"What does it do?"

"It... It keeps me alive." Tony said worryingly as Loki danced a finger around its edge, sending a shiver up his spine.

"So you can't die, you're immortal?"

"No it's... It's a little complicated actually..." He said, looking down at himself.

Loki's hand twisted and the arc... Fell out in his hand. "Oh. Whoopsadaisy."

Tony's eyes widened dramatically and he gasped as the arc was taken out. "No..." He said weakly, coughing as he did. "Put it... Back... In..." He could feel the metal shards crawling their way into his heart, knowing he wouldn't have long before his organs all shut down and he died, after slipping into cardiac arrest first.

"Oh." Loki dropped it back in place and held his hands up.

Tony gasped again as it was put back in then breathed a sigh of relief and glared up and Loki who was still straddling him.

Loki shrugged "I wanted to see what happened." Tony continued to glare. "I put it back didn't I?

"That's not the point. Get off me." He growled then tried to push him off.

Loki leant down and rested his forearms over Tony's shoulders, blocking his escape. "Admit it, you loved it. You live for the thrill of being on the edge of death. That's why you fly around in that metal contraption all day. It  _arouses_ you." Loki ground their hips together, Tony's cock was already half erect and left his body crying for more.

"No." Tony fought the feeling, pushing his ass back into the mattress and away from Loki. But his body betrayed him and he let put a long moan as Loki did it again.

"Don't deny it  _Anthony._ " Loki purred then leaned down and captured Tony's lips. Tony felt his tongue try to part his barriers of lips and teeth, but he manage to keep him out until Loki ground their cock together again and made him groan and give him entrance.

Loki tutted and shook his head at Tony's ass. "Such a greedy boy. Was once not enough?"

Tony's eyes, which were momentarily closed, shot open and gave him a started look. He opened his mouth to complain against it but it came out as nothing more than muffled cried as Loki clasped a hand over his mouth and smirked.

"If you insist, then I suppose I could oblige. But first..." Loki looked down at his still erect cock. "Would you mind?"

Tony shook his head furiously as his eyes widened dramatically. 'Oh fuck no... He's not gonna make me-' Tony thought, but was cut of when Loki shifted up his body and pushed his cock towards Tony's mouth.

"If I feel teeth at any time, don't expect me to be so kind when I take you next." Loki growled in warning, but said it with a sweet facial expression. A devils smile...

Tony glared up at him, but then sighed in defeat as Loki's hand was taken away from his mouth and he opened it begrudgingly as Loki slipped his cock inside.

Loki ran both hands through Tony's hair and stroked his face. He moved his cock slowly at first, and he tried to keep his breathing steady. Seeing as there was no way to get out of this situation without making it worse, Tony figured he may as well try to go all out. He'd never given head before, but he'd had plenty himself, so he copied his previous partner's actions.

He started bobbing his head up and down on the length quickly, trying not to take him too far down his throat.

Loki moaned loudly, stroking Tony's hair. "Oh you perfect perfect boy."

Using his tongue, but making sure not to use his teeth out of fear for what he might receive for it, he ran that up the length and licked over the head.

"Uh. Oh Anthony." Loki struggled to keep his hips from buckling, enjoying the attention his cock was getting. "You beautiful boy. Oh how I'll reward you."

Tony, feeling a little braver, attempted to take more of him into his mouth, but ended up chocking and accidently biting down a little on his cock in the process.

"More." Loki dug his nails into Tony's scalp, scratching down the back of his head.

Tony winced at the feeling then frowned. Didn't Loki give him a warning about not biting or there'll be a consequence? He tentatively used his teeth to scrape sensuously along the cock, using his tongue and lips too, in order to give him more pleasure. He really wasn't sure why he was going to the all the trouble of making this special.

"More." Loki threw his head back and gripped the sides of Tony's head.

He sped up his movements, bobbing his head quickly up and down his shaft, and even moan as Loki pulled his hair pleasantly, breathing hot air onto the sensitive skin and sending low vibrations along it.

Loki thrust deep into Tony's mouth. "Almost..."

Tony choked again then his eyes widened in shock. He was about to pull away to say he didn't want to swallow, but as he did, Loki came with a cry and Tony was forced to accept it. When he pulled out, Tony coughed and spat some out on the bed next to him, trying to get rid of the taste.

"Tut tut tut. Such a messy boy." Loki crooned as he came down from his high. He lay half on Tony's chest and watched his fingers dance in the light of the arc reactor. "It's beautiful." He said between short breaths.

"Thanks... I made it myself." Tony said with a sigh, hoping that Loki wouldn't try to do anything else to him.

"It's mesmerising." Loki kissed the glass casing with a smile. "Such a vulnerable boy. So in need of love and attention."

Tony didn't answer that. He just looked down at the man's head and frowned. Why would he compliment him yet still force Tony to do all that? Well he did act like he enjoyed it... No. No, he didn't. Although maybe Loki saw that as the consent he needed... Tony shook his head, feeling confused.

Loki looked up at him and pouted, demanding a kiss. Tony just looked at his eyes, then down at his lips, and back up to his eyes unsurely.

"Oh please, your mouth is just so decadent." He drawled, leaning his head in closer to Tony's. Tony hesitated a moment, then slowly closed the gap and placed a small peck on his lips before moving his head back to the same position.

Loki grinned and settled back into Tony's side. Tony jumped when he felt a hand on his cock. Loki looked so peaceful and innocent that if not for the arm connecting him to his hand, you wouldn't have him capable of such a thing. As it was, Loki was stroking Tony's cock in the dirtiest way Tony could imagine. It was not long before he was between Tony's legs himself and it was his mouth wrapped around Tony's begging cock.

"Ahh!" Tony groaned and threw his head back, leaving his mouth open in a pant as Loki's mouth worked in his cock, which he, until he looked down, didn't realise was hard. His face flushed red, and he moaned while resisting the urge to thrust.

When Loki pulled off, his mouth made an obscene noise on the end, like sucking an ice-lolly. "No need to restrain yourself Anthony, I can quite handle it." Loki used one hand to hold Tony's hips firmly against the mattress. He then used his tongue to distract Tony from the slicked finger probing his ass.

"Wait...!" Tony said while propping on his elbows. "You don't mean to... Not  _again_!" He gave Loki a disbelieving look, unable to stop squirming as he continued to prove his ass.

"What's the matter Stark? Become a lightweight in your old age?" Loki licked the tip of his cock with a cheeky grin.

"No I... Ah fuck!" Tony curse, feeling his toes curl and his fists clench as a feeling of ecstasy passed over him. "I'm not that old."

"You won't mind then." Loki kissed the tip of his cock and slipped in a second finger. He was already loose from the last time, so it didn't take Loki long to prepare him.

Tony kept his mouth shut off from denial, knowing that however much he argued against it, Loki would not listen. He groaned and bucked his hips as Loki's fingers continued to move inside and stretch him until he felt he was sufficiently prepared again.

As he removed his fingers, he automatically widened his legs to give Loki more space and gripped the bed sheets tighter in anticipation.

Loki grinned. In such a short period of time, he had the Great Tony Stark completely undone. He crawled up Tony's body and lined himself up at the entrance. "That was just foreplay." He grinned again. "I think you're ready for the main event."

Tony shot him a glare but then nodded slowly and sighed in defeat.

"I could leave you like this if you'd prefer. Better yet I could tie you up and call that assistant of yours. Let her find you like this and let you explain. I'm sure she'd believe you." Loki didn't wait for an answer and kissed Tony slowly as he eased in.

"Ah-haah!" Tony cried as he felt Loki enter him once more. He blushed at the thought of Pepper finding him tided up... Well... She'd seen him in worse situations... But still. Especially if he said it was this man named after a god who gate crashed his charity event that did this to him. He groaned as Loki slowly eased in, until he was in to the hilt.

While Loki made his first few thrusts he kept their lips attached. It was only once he had established a pace and was pounding his cock against Tony's prostate that he released his lips in favour of sucking at his neck once again.

"Ahh! Loki!" Tony wined, throwing his head back in order to give Loki more neck. Man, he sure was going to have a lot of hickies in the morning. "Fuck!" He swore, repeating it a few times as Loki continued to hit his sweet spot.

Loki's accuracy was incredible and he continued to hit the same spot again and again. The hand that wasn't holding him up slipped to Tony's cock and began to pump him in time with his thrusts. "Say my name." Loki commanded, squeezing his fist tighter around Tony's cock.

"Loki!" Tony cried, squeezing his eyes shut and keeping his mouth open in a pant in between the repeated word.

"Shout. Scream it." Loki said through barred teeth and let out a long moan, feeling the orgasm build inside him.

"Loki! LOKI!" He screamed loudly, feeling his own impending orgasm near its peak too. Second one tonight.

"Yes ANTHONY.  _UH_." Loki threw his head back, his mouth hung open and his eyes squeezed shut in bliss. He did not slow his movements but his pace was becoming more erratic.

Not that he would admit to it, especially given the situation, but Tony "unconsciously" started to move his own hips in with Loki's rhythm to speed up and to feel him more. "FUCK, LOKI!" He screamed out, his hands clenching further in the sheets beside him and his toes curling as he came with a final shout of his name.

Loki was not quite done and continued to pump and pound Tony until he was crying out his name a few minutes later and lying on top of his hot body.

Tony grunted as he felt Loki's weight on him and closed his eyes with a tired sigh. As much as it pained him to think, he really must be getting old, feeling this tired after two orgasms, although he partly blamed the amount of alcohol in his system. As he lay there, he felt his consciousness slipping, and the world of dreams calling him.

The last he remembered was Loki kissing him tenderly before the blackness took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are any mistakes I did not clean up while editing :S Until the next chapter ;) And 'Man-virgin 'is totally a phrase now...


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this before, but this fic is an alternate timeline take on Thor and Avengers Assemble, so it includes events from both of those films ;P

_**Chapter 3** _

The next morning, Tony woke up with his face in the pillow. He tried to sit more upright, but as he moved, he felt a small shooting pain in his lower back and fell down with a groan. 'Fuck... Must've really gone for it last ni...' His thoughts trained off as he remembered what Loki had done to him.

He could almost feel Loki's breath ghosting across his neck and the shiver went straight to his cock, but as he turned to look for him, he found himself naked and alone in his bed.

"Sir, Miss. Potts is in the building."

Tony groaned and buried his face in the pillow again. "What does she want?" He asked, his voice muffled slightly by the fabric.

"I expect she has work for you sir."

Tony sighed heavily, not feeling up to doing anything right now. He gave it a few seconds before gently pushing himself upright and perching on the end of his bed. He rubbed his face tiredly then grabbed a pair of sweat pants before leaving the room in order to find her. Before he left, he glanced back at the bed and his face crinkled as he saw the mess they'd made the previous night.

"J, remind me to have those washed before I sleep there again." He said as he exited, totally unaware of the cum stains still on his upper body. He didn't bother putting on more clothes because it was only Pepper, and she'd seen him with a lot less on, so even though they weren't dating anymore, neither of them were bothered by it.

As he walked out, he held a hand to his lower back and rubbed it.

"Tony, I've got s-" Pepper stopped when she saw the state Tony was in but coughed awkwardly and carried on. "Some things that need your attention. Please actually read everything before you sign it. Make sure he does it by Monday morning Jarvis."

"I will endeavour to do my best Miss Potts."

"But Pep, do I have to?" He wined as he made his way into the kitchen and poured himself some already steaming coffee. "I'm tired." He pouted before lifting a mug to his lips.

Pepper almost snorted. "I'm sure you are. Anyone I know?"

"No." He shook his head. "That guy I told you about last night..." He said then found himself blushing slightly as he remembered memories from the previous night.

"The one who told you he was the god of mischief and lies?" Pepper suppressed a laugh. "You went out looking for him then?"

"Uh no... He came here..." Tony said, frowning as he tried to think up how. "Did you leave the place unlocked as you left last night?"

"Jarvis deals with the locking systems. You sure you didn't tell Jarvis to let him in? You were pretty drunk last night."

"Ugh, I don't know. I didn't want him to..." He trailed off and blushed again but shook his head. "He kind of just appeared... If that makes sense?"

"Jarvis?"

"Sir invited him in."

"Yeah, earlier in the night but I thought he declined and then he..." Tony mumbled the last part into his mug as he took another sip. "Anyway, he didn't just come in. You would have seen him otherwise as he came pretty much seconds after you left."

"Sure you didn't just get your events muddled in your drunken state? I hardly think it's likely that he just...  _Appeared_. Unless he is actually the Pagan God and he used magic." Pepper smirked as she dropped the stack of files onto the counter in front of Tony with a loud thud. "Will that be all Mister Stark?"

Tony winced at the noise and only then realised he had a headache. "Well how do you explain how he disappeared from the room then reappeared in my bed?" He paused then shook his head. "Whatever, I doubt you're going to believe me. Anyway, yeah, that'll be all Miss Potts."

She nodded with a smirk and then walked away, the steady click of her heels echoing through the room, leaving Tony to his own devices. He rummaged through the cupboard for some painkillers before giving in and asking Jarvis.

"Bathroom cabinet sir. Above the sink. It advises you take two with a glass of water and not consume alcohol within 4 hours of taking them. Although I'm sure you will ignore that completely."

"Yep." Tony replied quickly, walking into the bathroom with an empty glass then popping two in his mouth with some water. As he drank the rest of the glass, he got thinking about what had happened and what Pepper had said about 'Loki' being a Norse god... Was he a god? He certainly had the looks, moves and skills to be qualified.

"Jarvis, search up 'Loki Odinson.' Let's see what we can find on the guy." He asked as he wiped himself clean with a towel, noting to take a shower later after he'd done some non-Stark-Industries work.

Holo screens appeared in the living area with various displays depicting golden palaces, muscular men on horseback wearing Viking-style helmets, a giant snake, and a giant rainbow. Jarvis pulled up a Wikipedia page of a leather and gold clad man with porcelain skin and giant gold horns. "Loki Odinson, son of Odin King of Asgard. Rumoured to be the biological son of Laufey, king of Jötunheimr and Odin's enemy. As the God of Mischief, fire, and lies, Loki has a reputation for trickery and for his sexual prowess. He is talented in magic as well as deception. After this, the description of him becomes a little... Stranger. Would you like me to continue sir?"

"Uh... That's okay J, I can read..." He said slowly as he trailed off. Could that have really been  _the_  Norse god last night? Everything fit but logic... Gods didn't really exist did they?

He spent the next few hours scrolling through various web pages, finding out everything that he could about the god. Some things sounded impossible, like "Giving birth to a horse? Seriously? Who comes up with this stuff...?" He found out information about tales of his trickery, and a load of other stories too.

"Hey Jarvis, could you trace the energy signature he gave out last night and locate him? I think we need to go and ask the guy from last night a few questions..."

"Already on it sir." The A.I answered promptly. It took his a few seconds, but his searches proved futile. "I'm sorry sir, the signature of energy the man known as Loki Odinson emitted last night is no longer on earth.

Tony's eyes widened. "Say that again?"

"He is no longer on earth."

"Well shit." Tony said, running a hand through his hair as he sat back on the sofa. 'No longer on earth? Okay, this  _has_  to be the same guy, but... Shit.'

"Jarvis, put a tracker on his signature. If he comes up on the radar again, let me know where."

"Of course sir."

Tony sighed and stood up to get a refill of coffee, telling Jarvis to save all this stuff to his private server to look at in more detail later. After getting his drink, he then disappeared down into his lab to work on a new suit design that he had been thinking about the day before, when Loki had entered and forced himself upon him. Tony shivered slightly at the memory then left.

-Page Break-

The hot water of the bath soothed Loki's muscles and took then tenseness from his shoulders. As he felt himself relax, he let his mind slip back to the previous evening.

Believe it or not, he his intentions on Midgard had not been to bed the mortal Anthony Stark, although he wasn't complaining now that he had. The man intrigued him, more so that any other Midgardian he had met before.

It was something about his arrogant genius what led him there, and the way his eyes sparkled when his thoughts were dirty. Perhaps Loki could use him. He could be useful in removing any pent up frustration brought on by Thor's coronation in a week. Loki sighed and let his head sink under the water.

Thor. His arrogant, big headed older brother. 'That fool is to made king of Asgard? Ha! He couldn't even rule a herd of Bildgesnipe. He isn't fit to be the king... Not yet at least.' Loki thought. He couldn't understand why the All-Father had decided it was time.

"Brother?" Loki heard the muffled voice, and debated staying under the water. "Brother, where are you? The guards told me you were here. This is no time for illusions, I want to speak with you."

Loki's head shot out the water, soaking the floor around the bath. "What?"

Thor seemed genuinely surprised that Loki wasn't just hiding with magic. "What were you doing under there?"

"It's called a bath Thor, what do you expect I was doing?"

Thor didn't say anything and watched as Loki got out of the bath, searched for a towel, and then started to dry himself. "Won't you join us on the hunt today Loki? I missed you last time."

Loki moved on to drying his hair, standing shamelessly naked in front of Thor. But they were brothers, had been for eons. It's not like they hadn't seen everything before. "Well I did not miss your vile friends."

"I will let you keep the pelt of whatever beast I slay."

Loki seemed to ponder this for a moment, letting the towel fall to the floor. "Fine. But I want to skin it myself; your servants did a terrible job of a perfectly good skin. Also I want Fandral on the horse furthest from mine. I will ride between you and Hogan or Volstagg."

Thor followed Loki to his bedroom where he began to dress.

"Where were you last night? You missed a glorious feast. And it was practice for my coronation, I would have thought you'd come to join in the joyous festivities?" Thor asked as Loki pulled on a pair of leggings and a loose shirt. He would magic his armour on later so there was no need to put many fancy things on to walk around in before they left.

"Field trip." Loki smirked to himself "I was studying part of the nine realms. If I am to be chief adviser to the king, I must learn about all in great detail. Last night I was studying the mortal inhabitants of Midgard."

"Oh aye?" Thor said, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded in front of him and an amused eyebrow raised. "I know that look brother, were they good?"

Loki's smirk grew and he shared a look with his brother. "You know I care not for Midgard, but there was one who I found particularly... Riveting."

"Loki intrigued by a Midgardian? There's a first. What is she like?" He paused. "Or he perhaps?"

Loki's smile grew. "He is somewhat considered a king among the mortals, is at least as powerful as one. I found him diverting at least."

"A king you say?" Thor chuckled. "No wonder you found him interesting. Will you be seeing him again? Or was it a just a glorious one off?"

"I doubt he will still be alive the next time I visit Midgard. A pity maybe I could make a gift of him to myself." Loki grinned "I could keep him under the floorboards so that the Allfather would not find out."

Thor looked scandalised before he seemed to realise what Loki was doing. "You tease brother."

Loki grinned even wider. "Oh the look on your face." His armour shimmered on as he left the room, clasping Thor again on the shoulder. "Tell me you won't become too boring once you are king?"

"With you by my side, Brother? I doubt life will become dull enough to become it myself. Now," he placed his a around Loki's shoulders and grinned widely. "Let us hunt."

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's enthusiasm but smiled anyway. Hunting trips could be fun.

-page break-

"That was GLORIOUS! Especially when you baited and captured that beast Loki. Truly a tale to tell for the ages to come." Volstagg exclaimed as he jumped, well, sort of fell, from his horse as the hunting party returned from the hunt. Sif, Fandral and Hogun followed in pursuit but Loki and Thor remained astride a moment longer.

"I particularly enjoyed the part where Fandral's horse turned mysteriously into a donkey."

Fandral narrowed his eyes at Loki then shook his head. "Yes,  _I wonder..._ "

"Oh come along friend, it was merely a harmless piece of jest. No harm was done." Thor called out to him as he dismounted. "Right brother?"

"Well if Fandral had kept his promise to you and to I, he and his flirtatious tongue would have been far away from me and it may not have happened."

Fandral merely shrugged as he handed the reins of his horse to a stable boy. "Well, it is not my fault. You intrigue me Loki. You know I am never one to silence my desires." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Loki.

Loki sighed and dismounted. Fandral flirted with everyone. The two had spent a number of nights together when they were younger, and Fandral was particularly smitten. Well, so was Loki. Until he discovered that he didn't have to stick to one person for his entire life. Loki became somewhat of a sexual connoisseur over the years of sampling from each of the nine realms (well, most of them. Some were completely beneath him. Jötunheimr, for example.) And Fandral had become what the Midgardians may call an 'old hat'. "Perhaps one of your maidens would be happier to endure you if you didn't promise a performance that you can't quite live up to. Maybe then you'd stop bothering me."

"Oh ho! Is that a bit of jealously I hear Loki?" Fandral smirked as he walked over to him. "I sometimes think you miss me."

Loki snorted. And let his eyes shift to Fandral's pants. Either some rolled up socks in there or he was bigger that Loki remembered. "How could I miss that?"

"Hey, come along you two, do not fight and ruin this day." Thor said, holding up his hands and he stepped in between them. "And Fandral, you should know better than to go after my brother. Surely you remember what happened the last time when you went with others behind his back..." He growled threateningly but quietly, which was enough to make Fandral hold up his hands and take a step back.

"Okay, don't worry, I am merely jesting. Although the offers there if you want it?" He leaned around Thor and raised bus eyebrows suggestively at Loki, who snorted then walked off.

"Slefja." He muttered as he walked off, then smirked as he heard Fandral shout after him,

"Hey! That was  _one_  time and I said I was sorry!"

The others gave him weird look but he just shrugged them off and followed them all inside with some guards carrying the kill behind them.

"I have already promised Loki the pelt." Thor told the servants before they carried Loki's beloved animal away. "He will go with you."

The servants nodded then headed off with Loki, but before he walked off, Thor grabbed his arm and gave him an amused look. "Slefja?"

Loki nodded and grimaced. "When we kissed."

Thor also grimaced then shook his head and chuckled. "That is unfortunate Brother, I will see you later for the feast?" Loki nodded then Thor thumped his shoulder. "Very well, until later."

"What? Stop looking at me. I don't know what you expected?"

Sif shook her head and snorted as she walked off, Hogan and Volstagg in pursuit, raising their eyebrows at him while they walked off. Fandral sighed then looked up at Thor. "Not going to live that one down for a bit, am I?"

Thor chuckled then clasped a hand to his shoulder and smiled. "Never mind friend, the people will be too busy talking about my coronation soon enough, so I doubt it will ruin you."

Fandral smiled then the two of them left in separate directions.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, 'Slefja' means dribbler in Old Norse. I hope you are enjoying this so far :)


	4. Chapter Four

**_ Chapter 4 _ **

Loki was exhausted. The trip to Jötunheimr and his conversation with Laufey had taken all his energy. He needed to unwind. He had already checked the destroyer and all he had to do was open the portal. He didn't have to be in the treasure vault to do that though, he'd do it during the ceremony so the timing was right and so nobody would suspect him. He now had a couple of hours to kill until he needed to get ready.   
Loki wondered how much time had passed since his last visit to Midgard.

He set off in search of his hidden portal to Midgard, making sure to keep his movements concealed from Heimdall's watchful gaze, then went into the realm. He teleported just outside Stark's mansion, using his magic to scan the building to see if he was inside, but frowned when he saw that he wasn't. Figuring that he was out at some board-meeting, Loki decided to head off into the city in search of the man, but a newspaper article caught his eye.   
  
' **Tony Stark heads to Stuttgart, Germany for talks of expanding the company into Europe** '   
  
Loki smirked when he thought of surprising Tony in a meeting or party, then teleported to the location specified in the paper. 

-Page Break-

Tony was so bored. It had been about two weeks since Loki left mysteriously, and in that time he had done nothing but company work and building his new suit design. Between Pepper and the suits, he'd had no time to himself.   
  
He was currently in Germany, having been to a few meetings earlier on in the day before heading back to his hotel room to change. There was a charity ball he had been invited to tonight which was, in his eyes, just another excuse for people to suck up to him in the hopes of a contract or sex.   
  
He was alone in the hotel, having to have Pepper stay behind in America to finalise the plans for the new Stark Tower in New York. He smirked as he pictured the tower in his head- a tall, grand building with his name on the side. It was an ego boost, but not necessarily a distasteful one. They needed a New York HQ, and this was the perfect idea of how to make it happen.   
  
When at the party, as he expected, people flocked around him, introducing themselves, boasting, complimenting, flirting, though no one really caught his interest.   
  
He'd found that out over the last two weeks. Since Loki, he hadn't found anyone else satisfy able, and it really bugged him. Did he really enjoy bottoming to the strange guy that much? He had tried bottoming to another guy but hadn't found that he enjoyed it at all. Was it just Loki then?   
  
After a few hours of mingling, he had managed to escape attention for a few minutes and was leaning against a wall, a scotch in his hand. He sighed wearily as he took a sip then looked around.   
  
He felt the need to blow off some pent up sexual tension, but so far that night, no one had caught his interest. He was about to give up and just leave, when he caught a familiar green gaze across the hall. He double took, and then smirked as he saw Loki standing at the entrance to the hall.   
  
He looked as regal and as good as he did the first time they had met, wearing the exact same outfit, and wearing the same seductive expression on his features. 

Loki kept their eyes locked as he plucked a hors d’oeuvre from a tray and popped it in his mouth. He made a face of pleasure and looked back at Tony again, he sucked his fingers deliberately, licking his lips and pretending it was because those hors d’oeuvres were just so delicious.

Tony found it hard to control a moan as he watched him intently, his eyes too, never leaving his gaze. Thankfully no one heard him though. Loki smirked and mimed being too hot, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

Tony's jaw had dropped open a little, wondering if the man knew that it wasn't a common thing to start stripping in public then blushed as he thought of him naked and coughed awkwardly. He looked around to see if anyone was watching the two of them. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he finished his drink in one gulp, wincing slightly at the pleasant burn at the back of his throat, then placed the glass down on a table and began to make his way over.

Loki grinned and winked before darting into a crowd and disappearing in the mass of people

Tony stopped and stated confusedly in his direction, cocking his head and making a 'huh' noise. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, having a few people notice him and try to start up a conversation, but then he looked up and saw the man walking up the stairs to the private rooms that this building had for hire.   
  
Tony politely excused himself from the group of people then walked calmly out of the room. When he reached the staircase, he looked back from where he came from before darting quickly up the stairs.   
  
When he came to a corridor, he stopped and rolled his eyes. There were a lot of doors, and he didn't know which one, if any, Loki was behind. He had been hoping to at least catch a glimpse of him walking into a room so he'd know where to go.   
  
He walked down the long corridor, hoping that Loki would make his presence known, but nothing jumped out at him. Not even literally. He was near the end when he spotted a green tie hooked over a door handle. He smirked, recognizing it to be Loki's, before he reached hot and grabbed the handle. It was locked. He sighed.   
  
Tony thought about knocking, but seeing as Loki hadn't bothered to knock that time he'd barged into his house, Tony thought of a better way to go inside.   
  
He looked down the corridor both ways before crouching down and started to fiddle with the doors bolts. He was barely halfway through the first one when the door unlocked and opened with Loki standing there. His eyebrow raised in amusement as Tony stayed on the floor crouching.   
  
"What _are_ you doing, Anthony?" He purred. Hearing his voice in that tone sent shivers down Tony's spine as he then stood up and shrugged.   
  
"Just, uh, checking your door’s security." He said, not wanting to admit that he had been trying to sneak in. 

And then Tony was being pulled up by the lapels and dragged into the room, the door kicked shut with a bang.

"Uhh, so, hey again." He said before Loki pushed him up against the door and kissed him hard. Tony made a sudden squeaky noise of shock but then shut his eyes as went with it, though as soon as he did, Loki pulled back, gave him a flirtatious smile and took a step backwards as if going to move away from him.  
  
"Hey where are you-" Tony felt the handcuff click around his wrist.

"What the-" Tony barely had any time to ask before he was dragged over to the bed and cuffed to the headboard. He was dragged over quicker than he could react, so when he realised a moment later, he turned and gave Loki a wide eyed look. "You're not serious..."

Loki smirked and during the distraction, handcuffed his other hand.

"Well... This is new..." He said as he attempted to pull his hands out the cuffs, but to no avail. He looked up at Loki and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not bottoming again." He stated firmly.

"You sound so sure." Loki ripped Tony's shirt open and made quick work of his belt buckle.

"U-uh..." Tony said, wincing as his clothing was ripped. As Loki's hands reached the hem of his trousers, he jerked to the side. "Ah-ah, I'm not being the only naked one here." He said, twisting his hips away from Loki.

"I took off my jacket and tie." Loki said innocently, pulling off Tony's shoes, socks, and then his trousers. He sat beside him on the bed and started to stroke his side.

Tony shivered slightly but shook his head. "Yeah, no, if we're doing this, I'm not going to be the only one naked." 

Off came Tony's boxers next. Tony crossed his legs, trying to give himself some cover while glaring at Loki as he twirled the clothing item between his fingers.

"If you really don't want to, I suppose I could leave."

Tony held the glare for a moment longer, then looked away and uncrossed his legs, blushing slightly at his semi-erectness.

Loki grinned and leaned down, licking his cock playfully, causing Tony to gasp, leaning his head back against the headboard as he watched Loki.

Loki trailed a finger down Tony's chest tracing all the falls and rises. "What am I to do with you Mister Stark?"

"Fuck..." Tony said absentmindedly, not hearing what Loki had just said, but focusing more on what his fingers and strong gaze did to him.

"Wherever shall we begin? I wonder if I could make you come undone with this finger alone? Hmm. Another time maybe."

Tony looked down at where his finger was and gulped slightly, unable to stop the excited shiver that ran straight to his cock.

"I think I'll start from the bottom and work my way up. Bend your legs." He commanded.

Tony hesitated, though only momentarily as he then bent his legs up, giving Loki and unsure look about what he was going to do.

Loki stood up and walked around the bed, inspecting his prize. When he was at the foot of the bed, he climbed over the end, not unlike a predator, until he was in front of Tony. He made sure to keep Tony's legs held in place as he then lowered his head and began rimming Tony.  
  
Tony's eyes widened and he tried to squirm away, fists clenching within their confines as he tried to get away. "No, fuck, no, no, ahh, stop! Fuuuck that feels so weird!"   
  
Loki's grip tightened and bruising was likely.

"L-Loki! Stop... It-Ahh!" Tony wined, shutting his eyes and rolling his head backwards against the headboard.

Loki applied more pressure with his tongue and began to move with firmer force.

"Lo-Loki... Ugh!" Tony grunted, his arguments fading out and being replaced by moans and cries as he squirmed from the feeling. This was something new too, though Tony wasn't entirely sure he liked the feeling. Regardless, he shut up and let Loki get on with it, sensing that his arguments against the action would prove to be futile. He fisted his hands against the chains of the cuffs and gasped as Loki stuck his tongue in deeper, stretching the muscle and which drew more moans from his human.

"Fuck... Loki!" Tony wined, tugging at the chain again as his toes curled and he felt himself hardening. He cursed himself for finding this... _Strange_ action arousing.

Loki used his saliva to wet Tony inside and out. He continued to stretch Tony as a spare hand came to rub at his balls.

" _oh god_!" Tony moaned wantonly, unable to stop himself from thrusting slightly, and accidentally causing his now pretty much erect cock against Loki's forehead which, unfortunately for Tony, had lifted in that moment to look at him.

Loki slapped his cock, instantly stopping his ministrations on Tony. "You will not do that again."

Tony yelped, wincing in shock at the sudden blow, then gave Loki a pleading and desperate look, still panting.

Loki sighed and took pity on him. "You will learn."

Tony's eyes rolled slightly then shrugged.

"Once I teach you your lesson." Loki crawled up Tony's body until their faces were almost touching. Tony's eyes widened as he looked into Loki's eyes, wondering what he meant by that.

Then Loki's cock entered him.

Like the first time, Tony didn’t even see him remove any clothing, but the feeling against his skin told him otherwise. His whole body tensed as he felt the sudden intrusion, glad that Loki had prepared him somewhat beforehand, but his eyes widened further as he pushed in without any lubricant. "FUCK!" He swore loudly, banging his head backwards against the headboard.

Loki began to thrust with speed and accuracy. He could still feel Tony's breath across his lips.

Tony swore between gasps, not knowing whether it felt pleasurable or too painful. He attached his lips to Loki's, moaning against his mouth as he shut his eyes and tried to focus more on the pleasure in the situation.

Loki bit Tony's lip and rolled it between his teeth.

Tony groaned then cried out loudly as Loki's cock started to hurt more and chafe roughly against his ass from the lack of lube. "Fuck...!" He breathed out, voice strained, as he shut his eyes and made a whining noise.

Tony's cock was unperturbed by the feeling and seemed to grow even harder despite the pain. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"  
  
"Yes! Yes I have! Now add some lube or get out of me completely!" Tony snapped, blushing slightly as he did.

All of a sudden, Loki's cock was slick and slid in and out of Tony easily.

Tony would've questioned it, but as his cock now felt _so good_ , he kept his mouth shut from arguing and moaned.

Tony could feel Loki pushing him further into the mattress with each thrust. When he felt close, his hand went to his own cock, only to be batter away. Loki instead wrapped his hand tightly round the base of Tony's cock and continued to pound him with equal fervour.  
  
"Oh god!" Tony cried out, moving his hips not only to speed up Loki's thrusts but his stroking too.

Loki did not move his hand, but gripped tighter as Tony moaned. It wasn't long before Tony was coming, releasing his seed out into his and Loki's stomachs with a cry of name loudly.

Just as last time, Loki then shuffled up Tony's body and pushed his cock past his lips.

Tony's eyes widened drearily, still coming down from his high, and he nearly choked as the other man’s cock was pushed forcefully into his mouth, moving roughly in and out of it.

There wasn't much that Tony could do in this situation, as he was still cuffed, other than sit still with his mouth open for Loki to fuck it. He jaw ached from the roughness, and he found it hard not to choke from it, though Loki didn't pay any attention to that.

Soon Loki was cuming and Tony was spluttering everywhere.

"Fucking hell..." Tony said as he spat out his cum, not particularly wanting to swallow it. "A little warning next time might be nice..."

"But then how would you learn." Loki smiled, clearly in a better mood after his orgasm. He flopped down on the bed beside Tony, despite the fact that he was still tied up. Loki seemed to notice this when he didn't feel the expected arm around his side and promptly unlocked him, falling back to the spot at Tony's side.

As soon as they were free, Tony rubbed his wrists, pulling a face at the deep red lines that now covered his wrists from the metal digging in, then sighed and lay down next to Loki on the bed.

"You're always so warm."

Tony laughed. "Well, vigorous forms of exercise like sex tend to do that to you." He twisted around so that he lay on his side and faced Loki to smirk at him.

"But you are particularly warm compared to others I have laid with. Even before we began our 'vigorous exercise'" Loki smirked in a tease "you were already warm." He stroked Tony's cheek with his thumb and rested his hand on Tony's neck.

"Uh, okay. I'll take that as a compliment?" Tony replied, a little unsurely.

Loki responded by moving closer, moving his hand to rest against Tony's chest. "Just hold me."  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow as he looked down at him but then he wrapped his arms around the surprisingly cool skin. They lay like that for a few moments, neither saying anything which was surprisingly not as awkward as it sounds, before Tony finally broke the silence.   
  
"You know, for a guy who breaks into people's homes for sex and then also handcuffs them to beds while forcing them to bottom both times, you're not actually too bad."

Loki hummed a smile. That meant more to him than Tony realises then. Loki didn't have many people who thought that. "Would you have preferred it if I hadn't entered your house that night?"

"Well..." Tony drawled out, clicking his tongue in thought. "If you'd asked me that the night after or during then I might've said yeah but... Nah, its okay I guess." He paused and frowned. "Hey, you never actually said, how _did_ you enter my home?"

"Actually I did tell you."

"No you didn't, you just said magic." Tony said and pulled a face. "Can I get a serious answer?"

"I have not lied to you yet Tony Stark, do not make me start now."

"Magic? Really?" Tony asked doubtfully. "Come on, there's no such thing." He said, shifting into a comfier position.

"Believe in what you want. Some lies are more favourable than truths."

"You what?" Tony frowned in confusion.

"Sometimes one will choose fiction in favour of fact if the fact is not pleasing to them, or does not follow the rules they have created for the world. For example, when it was suggested that the sun did not revolve around the earth, but the earth around the sun, the fact was not accepted because it was different. It didn't follow their rules." Tony was no longer sure if he was speaking of scientific theory or about himself.

"Okay... So what you're saying is that it actually _was_ magic but I'm too logically-minded to believe it?" Tony's eyebrow rose.

"Take my comment as you wish. Magic is merely science that you cannot yet explain. You have the what but not the how."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe anything I haven't witnessed first hand, don't take it personally Lokes." Tony stated, twisting around so that he now lay on his back with his hands locked behind his head.

Loki snorted. "Have you ever seen me underneath you? Does not mean it cannot happen." Loki quirked an eyebrow with a smirk.  
  
Tony's head snapped around so quickly to look at him, Loki was surprised he was able to do so at such a speed without it hurting. "You mean your not always going to top me?" He asked hopefully as he leant up on his elbows and down at Loki. "Not that I don't like it, because I do, to a certain extent, I mean its okay, it's also great, but a man like me has needs and-"

Both of Loki's hands pressed over Tony's mouth as Loki moved to lean over him. "I merely pointed out the possibility as a means of proving a point."

Tony sighed, knowing it was too good to be true, then shrugged and looked down at Loki's hands, raising his own eyebrow back. Loki removed his hands, replacing them with his mouth for a quick kiss. "Such a shame I cannot take you home with me, I so want to keep you."

"Well that's not creepy at all." Tony said sarcastically, giving Loki an odd but amused look.

He brushes his fingers absently through Tony's hair. "My parents would not approve..."

"I think quite a lot of people would not approve, keeping people in homes against their will is weird." He paused and frowned. "Wait, you still live with your parents?"

"The palace is large; we do not share the same wing. I share the east wing with my brother, my parents occupy the north, and the South is for the servants."

Tony froze momentarily then gave Loki a wide eyed look. "I'm sorry, you live in a what now?"

Loki looked down at him as if he were stupid. "I am Loki of Asgard. I am Prince and second in line to the Throne."

Again, Tony froze momentarily, before he then bolted upright and his eyes widened even further. "Wait a sec, you mean to tell me that you actually _are_ the god of mischief and lies?! That wasn't just a weird name coincidence at all and you really _are_ a Norse deity?!" His eyes locked onto Loki's, now holding an emotion somewhere in between disbelief and amazement.

Loki rolled his eyes and lay back on the bed. As he stared at the ceiling, armour formed around him in a gold glow until leather and metal covered his body.

"Well fuck me..." Tony's jaw dropped open as his eyes took in the beautifully designed armour. The colours and designs seemed perfect for the man, even the horned helmet which made him look like he was impersonating some kind of deer. Now that he'd confirmed it, so many things suddenly made sense to Tony; how he'd gotten into his house, how he had superhuman strength, a desire to not let Tony be in control in the bedroom, the magic...

Tony didn't realise he was staring until Loki spoke again with a chuckle "Oh, I already did that." He smirked and Tony caught a glint of mischief in his eye.

Tony blushed slightly, but then shook it off. "Yeah... Well... Wow... I just can't believe that... Wow... So this means I've had sex with a god?" He asked, edging closer so that his smirk was inches from Loki's face.

"Don't think that you're the first."

Tony blinked then shrugged quickly. "You neither, sweetheart." He pulled back slightly but still continued to give Loki a look of awe. "So what's your world like? Asgard did you say?"

Although..." Loki mused, ignoring Tony's questions. "You are the first I have visited a second time."

"Oh really?" Tony smirked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Am I just too irresistible to your godliness?"

Loki's voice darkened. "Do not forget your place. You are a mortal. You have only met me twice and that does not give you the right to mock me."

"I wasn't mocking you." Tony replied cheekily, "I was just saying it to boost my ego."

"Your ego could do without it."

"Uh, no, I really don't think it does." He smirked then leant down to peck Loki's lips invitingly.  
  
"Did you know that the age of consent in the Vatican is twelve years old?"

Tony frowned. "We're in Stuttgart, why'd you say that?"

"A mere observation of a fact. In Asgard, we have no age of consent. Although women are expected to remain virgins until they marry. With, of course, the exception of the whores."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Not the same laws for the men I assume?" He glance down Loki's body and frowned when he saw him still wearing the armour.  
  
"Well it is not _law_ , but it is generally accepted a warrior may fuck as they please."

"And you do what you want?" Tony chuckled. "Sounds like me."

Loki looked like he was about to scold him, but changed his mind and smiled instead. "Yes."

"Sure you're not just a princely whore?" Tony joked, not realising what that comment could make Loki do to him for saying it until the words had passed from his lips.

Loki slapped him hard across the face drawling blood from his lip. He sat up and Tony saw how threatening the golden horns looked for the first time. "How dare you."

"Fuck!" Tony swore, holding the back of his hand up against his bleeding lip. He went to send a glare at him, but his anger slipped slightly into fear as he saw the now angry look the god was giving him.

"Learn to hold your tongue, boy."

Tony nodded, pulling his hand away to see the back covered in blood. Just how hard had Loki hit him just now? He swore again then looked around in search of a bathroom or sink he could use to wash it away.

"I must go." Loki kissed him again, distracting his search and using it to taste Tony's blood. When he disappeared, Tony's lip was no longer bleeding.

Tony held a hand to his mouth again and his eyes widened in amazement at the healing. He looked up to say his thanks but Loki was already gone. He cursed, wondering if he was going to come back for a third time. Did he even _want_ him to? Tony didn't know, and at that moment he didn't care. He had strongly mixed feeling for the guy-god, on one hand he was handsome, amazing, great in bed, though on the other, he was a prince, no scratch that, an _alien_ prince who liked to force Tony into bottoming and also liked hitting him...   
  
Tony ran a hand over his face tiredly before he got up and looked around for his clothes, groaning loudly as he realised most of his clothing lay in tatters on the floor.   
  
"Fuck." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words 'hors d’oeuvre' don't look as if they are spelt right, but I assure you that they are. I assumed it was just one word- ordurves. Oh well.  
> Also, who got the RDJ Sherlock parallels? ;)


	5. Chapter Five

**_ Chapter 5 _ **

"Wish me luck brother." Thor and Loki were alone as it was minutes until the ceremony would be underway. "As chief adviser to the future king, tell me how I look." Thor beamed at his brother, spinning round so Loki could inspect his appearance from all angles. 

 

"Like a king." Loki smiled, clasping Thor on the shoulder. "Things will never be the same again."

 

"Of course they will, nothing will change. You will always be my brother in blood and in arms, and you will remain by my side, where you belong."

 

Loki smiled kindly, creating a facade in his appearance to show happiness for his brother, which went unnoticed by Thor himself, then turned to look out over the golden city. The two brothers stood by an open fire, upon a balcony from which most of the kingdom could be seen.   


"Ooh, nice feathers." He said, nodding to the helmet that was passed to Thor by a serving boy. Thor chuckled and glanced up at his golden horns.   


"You don't want to start this again, do you _cow_?"

 

"You know full well they are modelled on the fangs of Jörmungandr. He is far fiercer than a turkey."

 

Thor laughed. "Of course I do. Have you seen him of recent?" Although Odin had banished Loki's children for Asgard, and banned him from seeing them, it did not stop Loki from seeing them occasionally, and only he and Thor knew. 

 

"Not for several years." Loki looked away. "I wonder what's taking so long, nobody has called for us yet."

 

"I should like to come with you sometime. I haven't seen my nephews and niece in decades... Well, except Sleipnir but..." He coughed awkwardly, knowing that Loki hated discussing his children and their situations. "I do not know, it should be starting soon though." Thor said, changing the subject. Though his voice sounded strong, Loki could've sworn there was an underlying tone of nerves.   


"Nervous brother?" He asked. Thor smirked and shook his head, loosing any feelings akin to nervousness and replacing them with cocky confidence.   


"Nervous? Have you _ever_ known me to be nervous?" He asked in amusement.

 

"Need I remind you of your first visit to court?"

 

"That was not nerves brother, that was just excitement!" He didn't sound convincing at all to Loki.

 

"Whatever you say, my king." Loki bowed deeply and Thor returned his grin. "Do not worry, there is nothing that could possibly go wrong. The ceremony will be seamless." Loki checked himself in the mirror. During the coronation, Loki would be declared crown prince and next in line for the golden throne. Also, as Brother to the King and his future chief advisor, he could be part of the ceremony in that respect. "You have your speech prepared?"

 

"Aye, that I do." Thor smiled and looked down at his hands then out across the kingdom. "It is probably time. You go on ahead."

 

They clasped hands in a warrior's grip as a good luck gesture before Loki left with a bow and a smile and a mutter of "your majesty."

 

Thor smiled at him and watched him go before turning back to the view. He sighed contently then summoned Mjölnir to his side before turning and following in his brothers steps.   
  
-Page Break-   
  
The hall cheered as Thor entered, brandishing Mjölnir with a roar of triumph as he walked towards the throne, basking in the crowd’s excitement and enthusiasm. By the throne, standing on the steps, Loki, Sif, Frigga and the warriors three all rolled their eyes, though only Loki's lacked endearment behind it. He kept on a mask of happiness for himself not to appear suspicious as Thor came to a stop on the steps.   


He removed his helmet, winking to their mother cockily, only to receive a head shake back to say it wasn't an appropriate move, before he nodded and came to a kneel before the All-Father.

 

Odin silenced the crowd and stood from his throne. "Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjölnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal! It's a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across my realms in the time of the great beginning." He looked down at Thor's kneeling figure with pride. "Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"  


Thor looked around at his smiling family and friends. He caught Loki's eye and his brother nodded encouragement at him. He looked the Allfather in the eye with a new confidence and determination. "I swear."  


"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"  


Louder, 'I swear."  


Odin looked his son more seriously now "Do you swear to cast aside your selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?"  


"I swear!"  


Odin grinned "And on this day, I Odin, All-Father, proclaim you..."

 

He paused as he sensed a chill washed over the atmosphere in the room, and the sky darkened. His fist tightened around Gungnir and he looked around and said "Frost Giant..."

 

The door to the great hall burst open and a guard stepped through. "Allfather, there are Frost giants in the vault."

 

Odin sent a look towards Frigga, telling her silently to calm everyone here before walking out the room. "Thor, Loki, with me."

 

"The destroyer." Loki said. "Surely it will stop them. They must be few, or Heimdall would have seen them."

 

Odin nodded as they swiftly walked through the halls to the vault. "But how did they slip his gaze and enter without us knowing until now?"

 

"Perhaps they found a new artefact to replace the casket. I know very little of Jötunn magic." They entered the vault to find five slaughtered guards and the same of Frost Giants.   


Thor looked around at the bodies angrily "The Jötunns must pay for what they've done!"  


Odin looked tired "They have paid. With their lives. the destroyer has done it's work, the casket is safe and all is well."   


"All is well? They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants have stolen even one of these relics..."  


"They didn't!"  


"Well I want to know why?"  


"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jötunn."

  
Thor looked at him with disbelief "He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable."

 

Odin spun around to face his son. "What action would you take?"  


"March into Jötunheimr as you once did." He looked at Loki for support but got none. He was inspecting the frost bite on a dead guard's arm. "Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare to cross our borders again."  


"You're thinking only as a warrior."  


"Well, this was an act of war!"  


"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."  


"Look at how far they got!"  


"We will find the breach in our defences and it will be sealed."  


"As King of Asgard..."  


"But you're not King! Not yet."  


Thor looked at his father with anger before turning and walking away. Loki looked up as he left. "Allfather, I think they must have come up through the water, that seems to be where they tried to go to escape the destroyer. If you permit me to use my magic, I could..."  


"Completely out of the question. You must attend to Thor and make sure he does not do something truly reckless."  


-Page Break-  


"It's unwise to be in my company now, brother.” Thor said to Loki as he saw him approaching. After leaving Odin, he had stormed off in an angry huff then managed to flip a table. He now sat on some steps next to the upturned table as Loki joined him.  “This was to be my day of triumph."  


Loki stood beside him for a moment and raised his eyebrows at the upturned table before sitting down next to his brother."It'll come, in time."

 

The Warriors Three and Sif were inspecting the damage done by the table as Thor and Loki sat a moment in silence. He glance over the others and narrowed his eyes a fraction before turning back to Thor and speaking quietly. 

  
"If it's any constellation, I think you're right. About the frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything." He paused and shifted closer slightly. "If they found a way past the guards once, who to say they won't try again? Next time with an army."  


"Exactly!" Thor exclaimed, hitting his hands against his knees and cutting Loki off.   


"But there's nothing you can do without defying Father." He added, knowing that if he planted the thought far enough, Thor would take action against it, regardless of their father's words.  


There was another pause then Thor stood up. "Yes, there is."   


"Oh, no no no, I know that look!" Loki leant forward as Thor stood and turned to point at him.   


"It is the only way to ensure the safety of out people." He said firmly.   


"Thor, its madness." Loki said, locking his eyes onto Thor's with a concerned emotion present. Unfortunately, the Warriors Three and Sif were now listening in.   


"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked, attacking a wing of meat as he looked between the two princes.

 

"We're going to Jötunheimr."  


"What?" Fandral looked between his friends. "This isn't like a journey to earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder; the mortals worship you as a God! This is Jötunheimr." Loki smiled to himself, picturing Tony naked at his feet while Loki wore nothing but his helmet and his staff. He was pulled from this thought at Thor's mention of Odin.  


"My father fought his way into Jötunheimr. Defeated their armies and took their casket! We would just be looking for answers."  


"It is forbidden!" Loki rolled his eyes at Sif's comment. Pfft, like it had stopped any of them before.  


"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious battles?"  


"You did." Hogun was the first to speak. He owed the most to Thor.  


"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent you though you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"  


"You did."  


"Yes! And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"  


"I did!"  


Thor smiled and Loki rolled his eyes again. "True, but I supported you, Sif."  


Thor turned to look at them all "My friends, we're going to Jötunheimr."  


-Page Break-

Pepper had come to collect Tony personally from Stuttgart in the Stark Jet. She was pleased that he had managed to get all his conference work done with without being too over the top and intimidating, managing to get a few possible contract leads. Tony hadn't told her about Loki appearing yet, but he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he told her that he'd had sex with a real life Nordic God. 

  
They sat across the way from each other at a table both picking at an in-flight meal, and Tony couldn't stop smirking as he remembered what Loki had said, seemingly forgetting about how violent he got when challenged. Tony quite liked that actually, it was kind of hot... If you were, into that sort of thing...   


After about half the meal, Pepper noticed the constant smiling and set down her knife and fork to give him a confused look.

 

"Could it be true, Tony Stark in love?"

 

"Huh, wait, what?" Tony's head snapped up quickly, and he was glad not to have a mouthful of food otherwise he would've choked.

 

"You're daydreaming." She pointed out with an amused smile. "What's their name? Will you be seeing them again? Are they German?"

 

"No he's... I'm not in love Pep, I've only seen him twice." Tony said firmly, picking up a glass of water and taking a gulp.

 

"Oh." Pepper smirked. "Is this the elusive Loki from the other week? Was he in Stuttgart?"

 

Tony choked on his water, sending her a small glare as he coughed. "How did you-? Okay, yeah, fine, he was there." He said once he'd recovered.

 

"You accused him of breaking into your house, he told you his name was Loki, and he agreed to see you a second time. Appears you have found yourself a genuine mystery man." She sipped her glass of tonic water and he could have sworn she winked at him.

 

"Actually, he is Loki. As in _the_ Loki, Norse god." Tony sat back and smirked at her smugly. "And to be fair, I had actually invited him that first night." He shrugged.

 

"Ewwww Tony." She set her glass down. "I don't wanna know how 'godly' he is. Just shut up okay."

 

"I'm not kidding, he actually is a god." He smirked to himself then added quietly in his head, 'Especially downstairs...'

 

"Okay yeah, sure, fine. He's a god. Now can we please change the subject?"

 

"You’re just jealous because I've been in bed with a Nordic deity." He smirked then shook his head. "I don't expect you to believe me, I didn't until he proved it."

 

She looked at him weirdly. "You're serious, aren't you? Did he drug you? He sounds shady."

 

"No drugs. Not from him or anyone else. He's actually _the_ god of mischief. Magic and all." Tony stood up and walked away from the table, over to a sofa that was in the next cabin room ahead. Pepper followed him through.

 

"I'm going to book you in for a drugs test as soon as we get back."

 

"Pepper, I haven't been drugged. You know what? Just forget it." He sighed and plopped himself down on the sofa.

 

"No arguments, you're having it done." She sat down beside him. "You know, there are some pretty good magicians these days, power of suggestion, slight of hand. It's not like you to be taken in by these things."

 

"Maybe... Ugh, I don't know. Everything points to it, how he acts, how he is, what he talks about, the 'magic'" he air quoted. "The pretty much godly size of his-"  


"Tony." Pepper cut him off, raising an eyebrow warningly. Tony smirked then shook his head.   


"Okay, well, you get my point. You know I don't believe in things until they're scientifically proven. I mean, he created armour out of thin air!" He saw Pepper giving him a weird look again. "Yeah... Okay, maybe I might be drugged..."

 

"You can go piss in a pot as soon as we land." She picked up her stark pad and began tapping away. "Maybe a blood test as well."

 

Tony groaned and rubbed his face tiredly, and then he shrugged and picked up his own Stark pad, finished the designs for the Mark VII.   



	6. Chapter Six

_** Chapter 6 ** _

Loki knew they were in trouble. It was why he had told a guard to inform Odin of Thor's plan as they left. The cold and desolate wastes of Jötunheimr were no different that they were the last time he had gone there, though it was still a place that he despised.

They had trekked through the frozen wastelands towards the palace ruins, where they knew the king, Laufey, resided and Thor proceeded to question him about how they got into Asgard.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors." Laufey narrowed his eyes at Thor and Loki, while the warriors Three and Sif exchanged puzzled and disturbed looks amongst themselves. Loki inwardly growled at the Jötunns words, thanking Thor that he wasn't clever enough to pick up on it, keeping his glare trained strongly on the creature before them.

"Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies." Thor barked, his grip on Mjölnir tightening.

"We don't want any trouble." Loki held his hands up in a defensive manner. "We merely come seeking answers."

"Is that why you've come here?" Laufey drawled out slowly then shook his head. "Your father is a murderer and a thief. He stole what was ours, and left our world in ruins. We have the right to reclaim the Casket."

"Not when you'd use it to make war against other Realms." Thor spat back.

Laufey chuckled, it was cold and mocking. "But it would not just be me. You long for battle. You crave it. I see you for what you are, Thor Odinson. Nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

"Well this boy has grown tired of your mockery." Thor said, taking a step towards Laufey. A few other Jötunns stepped in front of Thor, blocking his clear path to where Laufey sat. Loki moved next to his brother leaned up to his ear, his eyesight never once leaving Laufey's.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered." He said, his gaze shifting to the hidden Jötunns that seemed to now be surrounding them.

Thor shifted on the spot, knocking Loki with his shoulder as his eyesight never left Laufey's. He then murmured back, "Know your place, brother..."

Ouch. Those words and gesture hurt Loki, who looked at him in shock momentarily before setting his expression to stone and stepping back slightly.

"You should listen to his counsel." Laufey pointed out. "You know not what your actions would unleash..." He stepped out of the shadows and looked down at them all. "But I do."

He glanced sadly away from them, seemingly sighing dejectedly before looking back at them. "Go now, while I still allow it."

Thor stood still, his glare still strong while he showed no signs of moving, until Loki spoke up.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." He pulled at Thor's arm. "Come on brother."

Thor gave him a peeved look, and then gave Laufey a final glare before turning to leave.

"Run back home little princess." They heard Laufey taunt. Thor smirked and picked up Mjölnir as Loki swore, then threw it at the nearest Frost Giant.

"Next?" Thor asked cockily, still grinning as the other four Asgardians prepared for the battle.

Laufey smirked. "You have come a long way to die Odinson." A long shard of ice extended from his arm and Laufey threw it straight at Thor's head. Mjolnir smashed it to pieces and a splinter sliced a charging Frost Giant in the throat. Dark blood spilt and he fell dead on the floor.

"At least make it a challenge for me." He exclaimed, swinging Mjölnir around again to block an incoming attack.

Meanwhile, the Warriors Three and Sif brandished their weapons and fought back the oncoming group of Jötunns. Loki too, until he heard a mighty bellow and saw a Jötunn run straight for him. He glanced back to see he was on a cliff edge, high above a dark ravine, then pretended to show fear as the creature approached. Just as it attempted to tackle him into the ravine, 'Loki' disappeared, the real one hiding behind a rock and smirking as he watched the dull creature plummet down into the never ending darkness. He stepped out from behind the rock and re-engaged in the fight.

Loki vaguely heard Volstagg yell, "don't let them touch you!" before a Jötunn managed to grab hold of his forearm. Loki's eyes widened in fear as he expected the harsh sting of severe frostbite but frowned as it never came; instead, looking in shock as his arm began to turn blue. The Jötunn holding it looked up and they shared a momentarily confused look, before Loki used that momentary distraction to his advantage and stabbed a knife into the creature's jugular.

He let it fall to the ice with a thud, and then watched with wide eyes and a horrified expression as the blue skin faded back into ivory. He looked up and took a moment to calm himself, then became focused on the fight as he had to ward of an offensive attack, bottling the feelings of fear and confusion to deal with later when their lives weren't in danger.

The Warriors three and Sif knew they couldn't hold up against them for long, but it was only when Fandral was stabbed in the shoulder with a shard of ice and cried out loudly in pain, that they took action against it. Loki threw a dagger at the one who had impaled him while Volstagg and Hogan worked to pull him off the shard.

"Thor! We must go!" Loki cried out to his brother as he and Sif fell back to Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg's side whilst still blocking attacks.

"Then go!" Thor shouted, having thrown Mjolnir off somewhere but still managing without his hammer, to fight his Jötunn foes mercilessly. Loki saw the look on his brother's face and gulped; bloodlust and the savage thrill of the heat of battle.

"There are too many of them!" Sif cried out.

"I can stop them!" Thor called out. The others hesitated, wondering what Thor was planning as more Jötunns broke through the ice the surrounded them. They all looked up suddenly as they heard a loud crack, and saw to their horror that an ice beast that was previously frozen still now started to break through its icy trap.

"Thor!" Sif tried again, but Thor just ignored them, continuing to fight the Jötunns surrounding him.

"Run!" Volstagg bellowed as the group narrowly missed a trail of ice shards that ran towards them along the icy ground. Reluctantly, they turned and fled back toward the Bifröst landing point as even more Giants broke up through the ice and gave chase.

Thor tried to stand his ground and fight them all just to prove that he could, but unfortunately there was just too many of them for him to handle. The Frost Giants swarmed him, coming from all sides now. He looked around at them momentarily then threw his arm up to summon his weapon back, holding his palm open and beckoning. A Jötunn whirled around as he heard something whooshing up behind him. As he twisted around, he was immediately hit square in the face by Mjölnir, which then rebounded hard off his icy blue and rigged skin then flew straight into Thor's outstretched hand. As soon as they made contact, Thor raised the hammer up high, and then brought it down on the ground with a mighty force. Lightning crashed down from the sky, the hammer channelling its blast as it fired the electricity out at the Jötunns around him. They were blasted back in a massive shockwave, all falling away from him, then dropping dead to the ground.

The force of the blast also cracked the ice below him, the shockwave continuing to spread outwards. It moved out toward where his comrades were running, breaking up the ground beneath them, exposing the black void of the ravines and caverns below.

"What's Thor doing?" Volstagg asked, staggering to regain his balance on the ice as he jumped to avoid a piece that fell down bellow.

"Likely going killed us all!" Loki hissed, narrowly missing a newly created hole himself, but managing to hold his balance better than the voluptuous warrior.

They turned to see Jötunns still racing towards them, but also to their horror, they saw the great ice beast had completely broken free from its confines (also due to the lightening shock), jumping to land on the icy surface with a ground shattering roar before it's blood red eyes locked onto them and it gave chase. They all stated to run again, quickly sprinting across the ice and snow towards the Bifröst site.

As they neared it Fandral, who had been draped over Volstagg's shoulder, saw that as they ran, the Jötunns opened their mouths wide and breathed out an ice cold fog. The swirling mists quickly engulfed them all, obscuring their visions and making them unable to see where they were going or where their enemies were so they all came to a dead halt. After standing still a moment to catch their breaths, Hogun took a step back, halting his movements as the ice cracked beneath him. They didn't dare move for fear of falling through a thin part or off the edge and into the seemingly bottomless pits.

Once the nearest Jötunns to him had been taken care of, Thor turned to see that by summoning the lightning blast, he'd put his friends in even greater danger than they were in before. He glared at the Jötunns that we're starting to run for him then swung Mjolnir around quickly. He used the momentum of his swing to slash at a few Jötunns that dared to attack him while he prepared to take off, and then thrust the hammer into the air, causing himself to be lifted up and carry him across the frozen wastelands towards his comrades. He managed to angle his landing just right so that he tore through the ice beats throat, cutting it dead in its tracks as it had reared up to attack them while they were blind. He then landed beside them within the shroud of mists and squinted to try and locate their current enemies positions.

"Loki, we have to see. Can you clear this?" Thor asked, the six of them forming a circle back to back with their weapons raised. Loki nodded, though no one could see him, and then raised his arms to concentrate. After a few seconds, the mists dissipated, but as they did, they all sighed dejectedly or groaned in annoyance as they saw before them, the faces of the Frost Giants. And not just the few that we're chasing them, there are now hundreds of them- far too many for even Asgard's best fighters and its two princes to be able to handle alone and while one was wounded.

"Actually, could you bring the mists back, please?" Volstagg inquired to try and add a little humour into this now seemingly hopeless situation. By now, even Thor realised that he and his friends were as good as dead, and he regretted his actions a little. The Giants moved in for the kill, but paused when they hear a loud gushing roar. A hole in the dark and cloudy sky opened up, giving clear passage for the Bifröst's rainbow rays to blast down right next to them.

When the light died down, they all saw Odin astride his eight legged horse, who just so happened to be Loki's son Sleipnir. He had been taken from Loki after his birth to be trained up then used as Odin's personal steed. Odin never trusted Loki's children, knowing what they would do during the time of Ragnarök, so had them all taken from him; keeping Sleipnir the eight legged horse in his service, Fenrir the wolf bound in unbreakable chains, Jörmungandr the Midgard serpent exiled to swim in its oceans for eternity and Hel the mistress of death banished to Niflheimr. Loki always resented him for taking his beloved children away, and hated to see his son bound up in riding gear and forced to bear the weight of Odin of his back.

Sleipnir rose up onto his hind quarters and neighed loudly to announce their arrival. As he came back to all eights, he glanced over at his father (well, technically mother as he was the only child of Loki's that he had physically given birth to) and sent him an overjoyed look, seemingly not quite realising the dangerous situation they were in enough to be scared. Loki smiled back and nodded to him before turning his attention back to the scene playing out before him.

Odin was clad in his battle armour, Gungnir in his hand which, with the addition of Sleipnir in his battle equipment too, created an imposing sight. His eyesight met the gaze of Laufey, both glaring at each other and creating an unsettling tension that passed over everyone present. Aesir and Jötunn alike looked on uneasily, unsure about what was to happen.

Laufey drew himself up into his full height, attempting to look fierce and mighty. He knew that without the Casket, he could never be as strong as Odin while he held Gungnir and looked prepared to face him. Although, he took note that as powerful as the Allfather still was, the years has taken their toll, and he was not the foe he once was. The two rulers faced each other, engaging in conversation.

"Laufey. End this." Odin glared down at him with his good eye, then giving him a look of apathy.

"Your boy sought this out." Laufey spat, his eyesight drifting to Thor momentarily who bared his teeth and growled back at him.

"You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can stop this before there's further bloodshed." Odin stated. Unseen by Odin and the others, Laufey started to form a blade of ice at the end of his arm, hidden behind his back.

"We are beyond diplomacy now Allfather. He'll get what he came for- war and death." Laufey grinned with bloodlust, to which Odin simply nodded at. He smiled grimly, but determined.

"So be it." Odin said quickly.

Without warning, as soon as he is finished speaking, Laufey ran forwards with his ice blade pointed at Odin, but Odin was quicker. The Allfather banged his spear to the ground, causing Laufey and the nearest Jötunns go falling backwards in a wave, the ice cracking further beneath their feet, and the other Frost Giants turn tail and run.

Before anything else could happen, Odin raised his spear, the hole in the sky opening once more and the Bifröst energy blasted forth from it. The rainbow light enveloped the Asgardians, pulling them from the ground and up through the hole, back to the realm of Asgard. The vortex closed behind them before the Jötunns had a chance to follow then as soon as it closed, all fell silent. Laufey stared up after them contemptuously, then snarled and swiftly turned to walk back to the frozen palace ruins.

-Page Break-

"Why did you bring us back?"

Odin turned to him angrily "Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?"

"I was protecting my home!" Thor snapped back. Sif and the warriors three left, not wanting to intrude on this family affair, and Heimdall merely turned away, not wanting to leave his post but still giving them this moment alone. Loki stood poised at the entrance.

"You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?"

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if we are afraid to act! The Jötunns must learn to fear me! Just as they once feared you."

'Ugh, he's such a child. Did he know what he sounds like?' Loki thought to himself, but said nothing to stop their arguing.

"That's pride and vanity that talks! Not leadership! Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? What of a warrior's patience, cunning?" Odin narrowed his eye in disbelief.

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us! The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!" Thor retaliated.

"You're a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin snapped. Despite the situation, watching the two of them fight like this was a little amusing to Loki, though his face remained stoic as he watched them still in silence.

"And you are an old man and a fool!"

The whole world seemed to stop at Thor's words. Although some words rang true, Loki couldn't believe that they were fighting like this. Odin fell quiet momentarily, but when he spoke again, there was something terrifying to them both beneath the calmness of his words.

"A fool, yes. I was a fool to think you were ready." He said as Loki then took a step towards Odin.

"Father, I-"

"Hrgnnnn!" Odin cut him off, pointing to silence him, which caused the breath to hitch in Loki's throat as he withdrew himself, eyes widening in shock and he raised his eyebrows at Odin.

"You have disobeyed the express command of your King." Odin continued, turning back to Thor and holding a glare, ignoring Loki. "Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war.

Odin walked up to the Observatory's control panel and thing Gungnir into it. The turret began turning and the Bifrost energy started to build up, along with Odin's rage. After a moment, the portal behind Thor whirred to life, causing both Loki and Thor to look at it in confusion. As Thor turned back, Odin was upon him.

"You are unworthy of this Realm..." He tipped an armoured disc from Thor's chest. "...unworthy of your title..." He ripped another from his shoulders. "...unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers." Odin reached out his hand, sending Mjolnir flying from Thor's grasp into Odin's waiting hand. "In the name of my father..." Odin hailed lightning that tore away the right side of Thor's armour.

"And of his father before..." Another strike tore away the remainder of the armour from Thor's body. "I cast you out."Thor's body flew backwards into the portal, seemingly in slow motion as he fell through and disappeared. Judging by the angle of the portals aim, and the All-Fathers words, Loki guessed that Thor had been sent to Midgard. He looked shocked at Odin, eyes wide and mouth ajar before he left and walked quickly back to the palace.

Loki went straight to where he knew Sif and the warriors three would be after Fandral had seen the healers. Sure enough, there he was stretched out on the sofa, milking his injury. "Where's Thor?" When they asked, Loki realised he must have been standing there some minutes without saying anything

"Thor has been banished to Midgard."

-Page Break-

"Um... A little privacy wouldn't go amiss. There isn't like a screen or anything is there?"

"No, Mr. Stark." The nurse was around forty, fat, and refused to smile.

"Come on. Please?"

With a heavy sigh, the woman turned with her back to Tony so that he could piss in a pot that looked way too small to him. What if he missed? What if he had too much piss to fill the pot and it overflowed? What if he sneezed? The thought that it would probably be this nurse that would have to clear it up helped immensely.

Once he had done it, managing to do so without too much failure, he re-did his trousers and handed the pot to the nurse, who dropped the pot into a bag with Tony's name and number. "We'll call you with the results, Mr. Stark."

"Any chance you could make it sooner rather than later?" He asked, slipping a $50 bill out of his pocket and not so-discreetly passing it to the nurse with wide eyes. He didn't hear her reply because he walked off quickly to find Pepper waiting for him. "Can we go now?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'll get a call about the blood test in an hour, and we might need to come back in. So instead of going all the way home, I though you could treat me to lunch and tell me all about Germany." She linked arms with him and led him out of the clinic.

"Pep, why don't nurses wear short skirts or low necklines anymore?" He whined, having frowned at a young and busty nurse with a revolting uniform.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Because otherwise they'd have perverts like you ogling them all day."

Tony pulled a face. "I'm not a pervert, but fair point... Wouldn't mind seeing a bit of leg though." Pepper hit him in the arm. "Hey, I can't help it. She took my blood. I'm lightheaded." She gave him a look. "No it's true. And my arm" he lifted his arm and dropped it again. "Empty. No blood." He moved his arm in front of Pepper's face. "Feel how empty it is."

"No. Tony, stop being such a child."

"Aww... Pep." He took her arm again. "Fine where are we going?"

"There's a nice little French place half a block from here."

"Boo. Cheeseburger."

~Two hours later~

"Huh, would you look at that. I'm clean." Tony said, raising both eyebrows at a piece of paper with his test results. "Told ya."

"But... Then why did... Have you spoken to SHIELD about this?"

"Why would I? So they can take him in and question/probe him? I don't think so. Think of all the sex I'll be missing out on." He winked cheekily.

"Tony, this is serious. If he is from another planet, which I'm having a hard time believing right now, then he is a different species to you. Think of all the... diseases."

"You make him sound like some kind of rabid animal."

"Well that's the picture I'm getting here. He's not even human."

"Well... He looks pretty much the same as a normal human... Apart from those eyes... And his di-"

"Tony." Pepper interrupted him, folding her arms and giving him a look which made him smirk then shake his head.

"Okay, you want me to get tested for AIDS? Clap? Some kind of fancy alien-god-disease?" He said in an exasperated tone.

"You really aren't weirded out but this, are you? I mean, what if his species come to earth, impregnate women and then have their hybrid children taking over the world? What if you're pregnant Tony? I'm freaking out here."

"Pep, guys don't get pregnant." He said calmly. "And I don't feel as if anything's wrong here, and he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to take over."

"If he has magic, maybe you can get pregnant. What if he's possessing you, what if you're him. Oh my god. Magic Tony." Pepper sat down and Tony handed her a glass of water.

"He's not mind controlling me. I feel fine. I'm 100% me. And on the off chance I am somehow... Pregnant" he shivered. "Then there's no way I'm keeping it. So what if he has magic? I have my genius, and my suits. And I'll refuse sex with him again until he answers your doubts next time I see him." He sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Next time?" She sighed. "I thought things were weird when you and Obie were fighting in metal suits in the sky. My life would be so much simpler if I never accepted a job at Stark Industries."

"Aw, but Pep, if you didn't, I would probably be dead or something right now." He leant his head on her shoulder. "Plus, I'm a joy to work for. Everyone loves me. Even the legendary Norse God of Mischief does."

"He told you that?"

"Told me what?"

"That he loves you. Tony, if this guy's who he says he is, he's probably more than a couple thousand years old, an he's called the god of mischief and chaos and lies for a very good reason. He's not a nice guy Tony."

"He didn't say it, I just meant that he must like me because he came back for seconds." He smirked then shrugged. "Look, I know he can be a little... Rough at times but he isn't doing anything that'll endanger the world so until then I don't see the problem."

"What do you mean rough at times?" She sighed "ugh Tony, this is not some Godly fetish thing is it?"

"One god does not mean I have a fetish. And he may or may not have... Uh... It's nothing. Point is, he's not doing anything that would cause SHEILD to try and intervene so it's okay, right?"

She sighed one last time. "Just as long as you do let this get out of hand." She stood up and walked to the elevator. "Now if that's all Mr Stark?"

"That will be all Miss Potts." Then the metal doors shut and she disappeared.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Okay, so he had seen this guy twice already, been forced into being the bottom (which he didn't mind as much as he thought he would which was surprising) and there was like a 1% chance he was pregnant. 'Ha, yeah right. That's impossible... Although I should probably get Jarvis to do some scans to check me over, and for anything else too.' He thought then stood up and jogged downstairs to lock himself away in his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another reason as to why Odin has Sleipnir but I felt as if it wouldn't work with this story, given that Loki (despite already being about 1048 years old) is quite young for an Asgardian (being equivalent to a teenager in human years) and I didn't want to go into long unnecessary dialogue. It also didn't seem like it fit for this story, so yeah. Didn't include it.
> 
> Also disclaimer: Though we usually take it in turns to write for different characters or sections, NinjacookieXD did the whole of the scene from Loki saying "we must go!" To them all returning to Asgard using elements from the film, his own limited Norse mythology knowledge and a script which was found online- which must either be the first script before the edits were made, a deleted scene which was changed to what we now see in the movie, or something completely random that also happened to be on the IMSDB . Com website. So there are some bits that aren't in the film. They work well though, right?
> 
> Geez, this is long. Sorry about that!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the canon story lines, back into the FrostIron :)

**_Chapter 7_ **

"Thor has been banished to Midgard."

"What? The All Father banished him?!" Sif asked with wide eyes.

"We should never have let him go." Volstagg picked up another leg of meat.

"There was no stopping him."

"At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told the All-Father where we'd gone.

"How did the guard even know?"

Loki stared down at his arm, not looking up as he spoke with a degree of sadness. "I told him."

"You what?!"

Loki sighed at Fandral's stupidity and explained. "I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. Though he should be flogged for taking so long."

"Loki, you must go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind!"

"And if I do, then what?" Loki said, subconsciously playing with his hand- the one that turned blue. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?" He said spitefully, and then swiftly left the e others exchange glances, but Loki was already gone to hear what they said.

Once he was out of earshot, he ducked into an empty hall and looked once again down at his hand.

Loki closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was in Tony's lab. What he didn't expect was to appear standing directly in front of Tony so that their faces were almost touching. He put his hands onto Tony's hips so that he didn't fall backwards at the shock.

"Do you do that often? Appear out of no-where?" Tony said with wide eyes, trying to cover up the fact that he jumped when Loki appeared.

"Yes. But I didn't mean to appear this close to you, you almost made me jump. Although..." He slipped his hands to Tony's ass and pulled their bodies flush against each other. "It does allow other... opportunities." He cupped Tony's jaw as he lowered his lips to Tony's, slipping his tongue between his warm lips.

Tony jumped again slightly at the action, but then shut his eyes and began to kiss back. No sooner than he'd done so, Jarvis felt it necessarily to speak up.

"Sir, the tests are complete and I can confirm there is nothing wrong with you. You aren't pregnant." The A.I. said, causing Tony freeze to the spot and Loki to pull away with an amused eyebrow raised.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Mr. Stark?"

"Uh... I... Er..." Tony said slowly while blushing hard. Geez, what was it about this guy that made Tony turn into a blushing embarrassed guy? This was so unlike him. "My uh, my friend said it could've happened... Because we don't know what could happen in inter species sex and uh... Wait a second. If she said I could be pregnant, how the fuck did she know  _I_  bottomed? She just  _assumed_? Oh great, thanks Pep..." He glanced up to see Loki giving him a confused look because if his rambling then shook his head. "I thought you may have impregnated me so I was just checking and I'm not so that's good." He paused again. "That's not something that  _can_  happen right?!"

"Asgardians cannot, but... Nevermind. On Asgard, we have a device that is worn when with  _women_  that can help to control these matters."

"Same here, but that's a relief. What about alien diseases? You got any of those that can be transmitted?" Tony asked, turning away from Loki to tidy up the suit arm he was working on.

Loki sounded offended. "I am royalty."

"So was Henry VIII, but that didn't stop him from getting syphilis." Tony said matter-of-factly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He was king of England, few centuries back... Never mind. Point is, it can happen to anyone, sweetheart." Tony shrugged as he moved his stuff and hopped up onto the bench. "Just double checking."

"How dare you. I did not come here to be insulted." He turned away from Tony and made to leave.

"Hey wait, Loki..." Tony hoped off and walked over until he was standing behind him. "Are you okay? You seem a bit... I dunno... Unsettled?"

"Unsettled...  _Unsettled?_ " Loki faced him again with a different kind of rage, but seemed to calm down from the look Tony gave him. "You will not insult me again." He said, not unkindly but with a hint of warning in his voice.

"I wasn't insulting you Lokes, honest." Tony held his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to know. I've had an STD once. Girl who gave me it was a bitch. Thank god the media never found out. I'm clean now. Anyway, I was just curious. Okay, good, you don't have any. Great." He smiled and reached out to rub Loki's arm comfortingly,

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, opening his arms to allow Tony in. "I am rather exhausted. I have different plans for you this evening." He said, kissing the top of Tony's head.

Tony raised a curious eyebrow. "And... What are these plans exactly?"

"Mmmmm... I can always rely on my little pet." He crooned. "Come Anthony, I have missed you." He tilted Tony's chin up and kissed him again.

"Missed me? It's only been three days." Tony said, pulling back momentarily before leaning up to kiss him deeper. "Seriously, did something happen up on... Ass-guard was it?"

Loki chuckled. "Ass-gard. I'll mention that next time I see the All-Father. There was a battle, that was all. Although I should probably warn you- My bumbling buffoon of a brother is on Earth. Although you'll notice soon enough."

"What? Battle? Brother? Here?" Tony pulled away and looked up at Loki in confusion. "Who were you fighting? Did you get hurt? And whys he here?"

"Hush my darling." Loki placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Not now." He replaced his fingers with his lips and kissed him slowly despite Tony's protest.

Tony hummed against his lips, trying to pull away and question him further, but after a few moments, he sighed through his nose and gave in, shutting his eyes and kissing him back. His arms came up to drape around Loki's shoulders, pulling him in closer

Loki felt himself melting into the mortal man, gaining the comfort he needed. He found himself picking Tony up and taking him upstairs to the bedroom. There, they continued their slow languid kissing as Loki peeled the clothes from Tony's body. When he was done, he left him there and retreated to an armchair across the room. He pulled it closer and draped himself on it, showing all his royal graces in treating the simple chair as a throne.

"Perform for me." He drawled, watching Tony's naked body stretched out above the covers.

"Perform for you? What am I, a hooker?" Tony sat up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Touch yourself." He said in a low voice, palming his own crotch area.

Tony felt his cock twitch at the thought of doing such a thing in front of Loki while he watched, and his hand immediately flew to wrap around it. He began to stroke himself, throwing his head back in a gasp.

Loki grinned, licking his upper lip.

"Uhh, fuck...!" Tony moaned, spreading his legs wider so that Loki had a clear view of him. He'd never had anyone watch him masturbate before, which in itself excited him further, and because Loki had looked troubled earlier, he wanted to make sure he gave a good show.

Loki felt himself getting hot and removed his heavy jacket. He moaned internally as he watched Tony causing his own pleasure. "Wet your hand." Loki commanded.

Tony nodded, rolling over to his bedside draw to pull out a bottle of lube, squirting a small amount onto his palms before throwing the bottle somewhere behind him on the bed and returned to the same position, humming softly as he felt his hand fly by quicker on his slick cock.

"Faster." Loki sounded breathless and his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy.

Tony groaned as he picked up the pace, thrusting his hips into the air involuntarily as a wave of pleasure washed over him. "Loki..." He moaned out.

Loki was on top of him immediately and kissing him fiercely. He held Tony's hands beside his head so he couldn't touch himself any more. Loki used his magic to prepare Tony and before he noticed he was inside Tony and moan at the feeling.

"Oh god, I fucking love magic!" Tony gasped, wrapping his legs around Loki as he started to thrust in and out of him. "Fuck, Loki!"

"Ugh Anthony." Loki shut his eyes and quickened his pace. Tony moaned and leaned up to capture Loki's lips in a messy but passionate kiss.

Loki began to suck to lick and suck Tony's neck desperately, tasting the hot skin.

"Ahh!" Tony cried out when he felt him bite, but grinned and stretched his neck out so he could do it again.

Loki continued to nibble at his jaw, hungrier with each thrust.

"Uhh, Loki!" Tony whined, pulling against Loki's grip to try and move his hands do he could touch him, but Loki was too busy kissing Tony's neck to resist and let go.

Tony whined again and began to thrust his own hips back against Loki's cock, causing his own to rub deliciously against his stomach.

Loki pumped Tony's cock in time with his quickening thrusts. He was close.

Tony's eyes shut in concentration, groaning and moaned wantonly at the feelings of immense pleasure from everywhere where his skin made contact with Loki's. He too felt close.

Loki buried his face in Tony's neck as he came with a long moan.

As soon as he felt Loki release inside him, Tony came a moment later, giving a shout of Loki's name before he rolled his head back on the bed with a contented sigh.

"That was bloody brilliant." Loki grinned up at Tony from where he lay on his chest.

"Yep. Took the words right out of my mouth." Tony grinned lazily down at him and winked. "Why won't you ever let me take you though?"

"I didn't intend on taking you. But then you just looked so delicious." Loki swiped his finger across the cum on Tony's chest then slipped the finger into his own mouth, tasting Tony's seed and licking his lips. "Mmmmm..."

Tony's mouth hung agape as he watched Loki taste his essence, unable to suppress a moan and subconsciously licking his own lips. "So... You're not against me doing it sometime?" He said after a few moments of just watching in awe.

"We'll see." Loki kissed him slowly, sharing the taste of Tony's cum.

Tony hummed in delight, suddenly feeling more awake and excited at the thought of taking the god. As they kissed, he felt Loki's hand wander down his body and brush teasingly against his cock. Tony moaned then frowned at the fact his hand felt colder than it should do post-sex. Actually, now that he thought about it, Loki's whole body felt unnaturally cooler than it should be after sex...

Tony remembered from his research on Loki, finding something that said it was rumoured that he was the real child of two giant ice people or something like that. He felt curious, and wanted to know whether it was or not.

"Loki...?" He asked slowly, pulling away. Loki hummed questioningly as he lowered his head to kiss down Tony's jaw, which made him barely able to ask the question properly. "A-are you, uh, 100% Asgardian?"

Loki looked back up from him, his post-sex mood broken. "What?! How did you know?"

"Ah... Well... I read on a few websites about Norse mythology that it was rumoured you weren't the biological son of the king and queen of Asgard, but of one from another realm? Plus, your skin feels quite cool, which is weird post sex, and I thought I'd ask to see if it was true?"

"But- how could-?" Loki sat up on Tony's chest, straddling him. "I had only just started to suspect. My arm... How could you know? Show me." Loki stood up and didn't seem bothered about putting clothes on. "Sky voice. Tell me about my parentage."

"No, he's not a- never mind. J?"

"According to the data I have collected from several websites, it seems to be strongly suggestive that Loki the God of Mischief is son of Laufey and Fárbauti, who are both Jötunns, or Frost Giants. While Laufey remains the realms king, Fárbauti seems to have no data on his whereabouts."

"Laufey?" Something went through Loki's head about something Odin once told he and Thor. " _You were both destined to be kings_ ". This all made sense now. All the favouritism, the black hair. He was so different to Thor. This was why. He was the creature he had grown up to despise. He had let his own kind into the halls of Asgard and watched as his biological father had tried to kill his companions. Loki felt sick.

Jarvis had carried on talking, but as Tony noticed Loki's expression, he muted him then stood up.

"Loki...? Hey, are you alright?"

"I have just found out that my entire life had been a lie. I have no family, no friends, and I am a creature that disgusts me. I am worse than nothing. Do I look  _alright?_ " Loki snapped. When he saw the guilty look on Tony's face, he walked back over to him with an apology. "I am sorry. It's is not your fault. You're the only one who has told me. Not lied about my very existence." He sat down with Tony moving to sit beside him, although he did not look at him. "What I don't understand, is why you still wanted me. Even though you knew that I was one of those... Things." Loki spoke with such disgust.

"Hey, come on, I'm your friend? Kind of? Friend who has sex with you? Or more? I don't know what of call us actually, but still. You're not alone." Tony shifted closer, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulders. "And as for... Wanting you... Well... I don't see how it makes a difference whether you're a Frost Giant or an Asgardian, or even a human. It's all a little alien to me, but I think you're okay as you are, and so what if that means your body temperature is a little cooler than mine? Nothing I can't handle." He smiled comfortingly.

"I'm a monster. This is not my true form. When the frost giant touched my arm... It went blue. They are revolting barbaric creatures. They are the monsters mothers tell their children of at night to scare them into doing their chores. Work hard or the Frost Giants will come to get you...  _Loki_  will come to get you..." He didn't know of he should be angry or upset, and so Loki hovered somewhere in-between. "Thank you, Anthony." He said sincerely before kissing him hard. "I have someone I must see and I don't know how long it will be until I see you again."

"Wait... Just wait a sec..." Tony said, grabbing Loki's arm as he stood up to leave. "So what if you're natural form is blue? That's not something to be disgusted off, I'm part blue." He pointed at the arc reactor. "And who cares what is said about that race? I don't believe those stories they have told you because you seem nothing like that. Trust me, I know how it is to feel like a monster... I've had times where I've felt alone too... So don't think about this in a bad way."

"You are right." Loki stroked his cheek in an act that could be mistaken as affection. "But I must prove my worth to the All-Father. With Thor's banishment he will be relying on me. But he has lied to me my entire life. I need to confront him." Loki leant down to kiss him one more time and was struck by how much he actually cared what this mortal thought of him and how much he cared for the mortal himself. He shook off these thoughts and let his armour form around him in a golden glow. "I know we will meet again soon, Mr. Stark. And do look out for Thor. I suspect he will be on the news within the next few days." And with his charming little smirk, he was gone.

"Huh..." Tony thought then lay back on the bed with a sigh. He pouted in thought as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what Loki's true form actually looked like, and he couldn't help but feel his hands lower on his body as for some reason, an image of a blue skinned Loki with horns and icicles hanging off him came to mind. Also, what that blue dick would look like fucking into his mouth- 'okay, these thoughts are getting a little out of hand now.' He thought, quickly sitting up and running a hand through his hair. Now wasn't the time to be thinking such things, what with Loki upset and no longer there.

He was pleased however that Loki hadn't given him anything from their previous encounters, STD or baby-wise, which was a good thing. He sighed then got up to take a quick shower, before returning to his lab again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make Laufey a man. Seeing as this is an Mpreg, you should be able to guess why ;) and also in original Norse mythology he is actually female, so just going with the MCU version here really, and adding in Fárbarti.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far :D Back to Thor again for the most of this chapter ;P

**_Chapter Eight_ **

Loki appeared inside the vault, and before him stood the Casket of Ancient Winters upon its stand. He stood there for a full thirty seconds before walking towards it. The blue glow was beautiful, as was the immense power it beheld. Loki reached out and touched it, watched his arms fade to blue as he lifted the heavy object into the air. The blue began to spread across his body, and when he looked up, his eyes were a fierce, burning red. But then there was a noise, the vault's wall was separating, as there was the destroyer, come to defend the house of Odin from the Frost Giant within.

Loki ignored it's rousing, concentrated instead on the sensation of Odin's spell fading away, and this hideous form taking hold.

"STOP!" He heard Odin's voice behind him. He glanced up to see the Destroyer pause then retreat.

"Am I cursed?" He asked slowly after the Destroyer had sunk back behind its confines. He didn't turn though, but sighed and placed the Casket back down upon its pedestal.

"No..." Odin said, taking the steps down into the chamber.

"Then what am I?" Loki asked, looking down at his arms which still remained blue.

"You're my son..." Odin said, a warmth to his tone, but also a wariness underlying. Loki rolled his eyes then began to turn slowly, fixing his blood red eyes on Odin as his skin began to shift him back to an Aesir appearance.

"What more than that? That Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jötunheimr that day was it?"

Odin sighed wearily. "No."

Loki watched as Odin sighed heavily, figuring that he could no longer hold the truth from him.

"In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring; abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son..." Loki said slowly, desperately struggling to make sense of it all. So it was as Tony's talking voice from the sky had said, he truly was the son of...  _Laufey_. "Why? You were knee-deep in Jötunn blood. Why would you take me?" He asked slowly.

"You were an innocent child." Odin said, attempting to offer him a comforting smile.

"So you took me. And for what purpose?"

Odin stayed silent, shifting on the spot as he tried to figure out how to word it. Loki felt something within him snap, as he then yelled, "TELL ME!" With tears shining in his green iris, focusing all his sadness, anger and confusion on Odin who looked at him with a pained expression.

"To one day unite our kingdoms, make an alliance, permanent peace... Through you. You could have brought peace to the realms. But those plans no longer matter."

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?" Loki all but spat, disgusted at the fact his father, no,  _Odin_  would treat him that way.

Odin shook his head slowly with a tired groan. "Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"You are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"Why? Because, I-I-I-I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?" He said, stuttering slightly while trying to control his anger.

Odin stretched a hand out. "Don't."

"You know it all makes sense now." Loki let his feelings flow, all the resentment he had felt these years. "Why you favoured Thor all these years...

"Loki, listen..."

"Because no matter how much you came to 'love' me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

As Odin's body began to shake, he lifted his hand in an attempt to point at Loki, but it felt slightly off course because of the Odin-Sleep approaching. 'No, not now...' He thought worryingly, but Loki didn't seem to be taking any notice of him at all. Odin tried to fight it off.

"Listen to me!" Odin said, trying to fight it off as Loki started to stride out towards the doors to the vault. "Loki!" Odin tried again, taking a step towards him, but was then overcome with the enormous mental, emotional, and physical strains of the recent events and this conversation, as the Odin-sleep consumed him.

Loki rushed to his side, kneeling on the ground. "Guards!"

-Page Break-

Frigga sat at her husband's bedside, holding his hand as he lay there looking pale and lifeless. His body and the bed he lay upon were surrounded by a golden glow, which was protecting him like a crypt or a force field. Loki sat at Odin's side across from Frigga, staring apathetically down at him, only to glance up when Frigga spoke.

"I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in a family." She said softly.

"So why did he lie?"

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never have to feel different. You are in every way our son Loki, and we your family. You must know that."

Loki looked away from her and down to Odin's body.

"You can speak to him. He can see and hear us even now."

"How long will it last?"

"We cannot know. This time was different, we were unprepared."

"I never get used to this." Loki looked contemplative. "The most powerful being in the Nine Realms lying helpless until his body is restored."

"But he's put it off for so long now, I fear..."

Loki saw the pain in her eyes and reached across the bed to take her hand comfortingly. She smiled gratefully then wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're a good son." She said softly. Loki just sat there, uncertain of how he should react, and about how he really feels about everything that had happened. "We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother..."

Loki turned to look straight at her with confusion. "What hope is there for Thor?"

Frigga smiled then looked down at her husband again. "There's always a purpose to everything your father does... Thor may yet find a way home.

Loki's worried expression consorted into a troubled one from the revelation.

Loki stood and bowed to his mother. He was about to leave when the Einherjar guards entered the room and blocked his way out.

Loki tensed. How had they found out? Was his mother just going to let them take him away? Surely not. Loki prepared for the worst, but the guards just continued to stand there, motionless. He looked to his mother, baffled.

"Thor is banished." She smiled up at him and took his hand once more. "The line of succession falls to you. Until he awakens, Asgard is yours."

The Einherjar knelt before the now shocked Loki. Another entered, holding Gungnir before him, and then walked over to Loki before kneeling down and offering the spear up to him.

"Make your father proud." Frigga said with a smile, subconsciously squeezing Odin's hand as she did. Loki glanced back at her before turning then tentatively reaching out to take it.

It felt good in his hand.

-Page break-

"Mother has forbidden your return." Loki said solemnly. Thor nodded then lowered his head, feeling thoroughly beaten. He'd sat alone in an interrogation room at the temporary SHIELD HQ, when Loki had come to visit him.

"This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry." Loki said sadly, although this was all just a show to put on so that Thor thought he would never return to Asgard. To his surprise, instead of getting mad or angry about it, Thor just shook his head and smiled sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. Loki... Thank you for coming here."

"Nothing could have stopped me." Loki said, faking a small smile as he sensed the mortal agent returning to the room. "Fare well, brother." He said before teleporting out of the room and into the main sector where Mjölnir was currently sat.

Since becoming king of Asgard, or temporary king until further notice, Loki had found himself enjoying the rule. Except for  _one_  little detail. The people didn't trust him. He knew that it would take time for them all to warn to him, especially as it was just weeks ago that they all thought it was Thor who was next.

Using his magic, he made sure that no-one could see him before walking up to the hammer and trying to grab it. He winced as he pulled, groaning slightly in annoyance as he didn't feel it budge an inch then let go with a frown. He had thought, to show the people of Asgard that he was just as worthy as his so-called-brother, he would take Mjölnir as his own, but the spell his father had uttered on it before sending it here held fast so he could see that he was apparently deemed 'not worthy'.

Forgetting that plan, he drew his jacket tighter around himself then began to walk out of the facility.

It had been a couple of weeks since he was last on Midgard, what with being so busy with royal duties and helping take care of Odin's body and Frigga, so he hadn't seen Tony Stark in a while. He smirked to himself as he began forming some plans for him later on then teleported to his location.

Loki found himself in Tony's living room. Everything seemed quiet, which made him frown, and he was about to ask the talking computer where he was when the man himself entered, coming down from the upper staircase. Stark. Naked.

"Jarvis, remind me to-HOLY SHIT!" Tony cried out, falling backwards on the stairs as he stared at Loki with wide eyes. "Jeez, don't suddenly appear like... that..." He paused and glanced down, remembering his nude state and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Loki chuckled. "Do you make it a habit to wander around naked, or did you have a feeling I'd show up?"

"I, er..." Tony coughed. "Just felt like it. A man's free to do whatever he wants in his own home, right?" He said as he stood back up.

"Forgive me if I don't join you." Loki walked up to him and kissed him passionately. "I am sorry I have been away so long pet. I have been busy with a recent promotion."

Tony frowned. "Promotion? What do..." His eyes suddenly widened in realisation. "Wait, you don't mean to tell me that you're-"

"King of Asgard."

Tony's jaw dropped.

"I think it rather calls for celebration." Loki's hands slipped to Tony's ass and squeezed.

Tony yelped in surprise then gave Loki a very seductive look. "Well, if it's what his majesty wants..."

"Oh you are." Loki ran his hands up and down Tony's back, feeling the familiar warmth of his skin.

Tony hummed pleasantly and shut his eyes. "I've really missed you..." He said in a dreamy state, before freezing and opening his eyes wide in shock as he realised he'd said it out loud. "Er, I mean, well, that is..." He stumbled over his words, feeling himself heat up further in embarrassment.

"I've missed you too, Anthony." Loki said before he slid his tongue between Tony's lips and kissed him deeply.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The 'in-famous' Doctor-Dark OC returns (If you've read any collab work by myself or Doctor Maz/Spleen Juice before, you should know this guy ;) )

**Chapter Nine**

Apparently teleporting straight into the restaurant would be rude and terrify the patrons, and so Tony had insisted they travel by more...  _Conventional_  means. Loki linked arms with the shorter man as they walked from the car to the large double doors of the restaurant.

"I've known the owner of this place many years. I'm one of his best customers." Tony said proudly as he held the door open for Loki to walk trough, both ignoring the many flashes of cameras behind them. Loki just rolled his eyes, used to Tony's ego by now.

They other walked up to the front desk, where a small, elderly Italian man was standing. His face lit up when he saw Tony approaching and walked around with an outstretched hand.

"Tony Stark! There's a face I haven't seen in a while!" He said softly, as Tony took his hand and grinned back at him.

"Hello Harry, I would've visited sooner but... As you probably know, I've been busy."

Harry nodded. "Yes, but having Iron Man in my restaurant is more that a privilege." His eyes shifted to Loki and he smiled kindly at him. "Your usual table?"

"Please." Tony said.

Loki raised his eyebrows in amusement and they followed him to their table.

After they were seating and handed a menu each, Tony placed it down and hooked his hands together, resting his head on the as he looked at Loki.

"So what's it like being 'king of the gods'?"

Loki sighed. "Exhausting. I had no idea there would be so many duties to fulfil. Or so many fat disgusting men of the court to please. One of them I am convinced had fleas in his beard." Loki scanned quickly through the menu. "You will order for me." He put it down neatly beside his plate. "I am lost when it comes to the foods of Midgard."

"Sure thing." Tony chuckled softly and took the menu away from him. "Surely he wouldn't be allowed into the palace with fleas though?"

"I don't think even the boldest of the guards would have the Gaul to send a Lord to wash his beard."

"Ah, well, money of the famous pays for privilege and privacy I guess." He shrugged.

"So what usually happens when two people go out to eat food together?"

"Um... Well... You've never done this before?" Tony gestured between them.

"I do not often spend time with mortals, no."

"I'm a special exception then." Tony grinned smugly.

"Take it as you will." Loki looked around indifferently. "I definitely did not picture this as your 'scene' as such. I was rather picturing a sticky pizza joint."

"Hey, I can be classy sometimes." Tony brushed his hands down the front of the suit he was wearing and snorted. "Just because it's the only, if any, food I eat when at home."

"You eat it because it is convenient. Just like I have you, because you're convenient." Loki teased.

"You make me sound like your private whore." Tony answered back, lifting a glass of water that had been poured when they sat down, up to his mouth.

Loki shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, you have to pay for whores."

"True." Tony muttered, just as a waiter came along to their table. "Going back to your earlier question, what usually happens, we talk, make conversation, eye fucking while thinking about all the stuff we could be getting up to later,' he winked, 'uh, eat? That kind of stuff."

Loki laughed as the waiter tried to keep a professional expression and ask if they were ready to order.

Just as Tony opened his mouth to speak, Loki began to rub his ankle up Tony's leg.

Tony raised an eyebrow in Loki's direction but carried on ordering anyway. "Hey, uh, I'll have the steak, so will he, and whatever wine you suggest."

"Red." Loki told the waiter without looking at him. His foot rested at Tony's crotch and began to rub him slowly. He must have removed his shoe because his foot was surprisingly nimble.

"U-uh... Yeah, yeah that'll do thanks." Tony said, trying to squirm away from Loki's foot as inconspicuously as possible. The waiter didn't notice and just nodded as he walked away. As soon as he was gone, Tony narrowed his eyes at Loki. "What're you doing?"

"What was it you said we should do. Uh... 'eye fuck' while thinking about all the stuff we could be getting up to later.' I think those were your exact words. I'm just moving it on a little bit."

"O-okay," Tony said while discretely pushing Loki's foot away, and very grateful of the long tablecloth that covered the table. "That's not really the sort of thing we do here..."

"Oh?" Loki replaced his foot. And quirked an eyebrow and pulled an innocent expression. "What if I simply can't control myself?"

"Uhh..." Tony drawled, having to gulp to suppress a small moan. "Then I'm gonna have a hell of a time explaining to Harry why I've come under the table..." He said in a lowered tone.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to let you come." Loki smiled charmingly when the Waiter arrived and asked Tony to taste the wine.

"Thanks." Tony said, taking the glass and narrowing his eyes at Loki while he lifted it to his mouth. His hand grabbed the table next to him as he tried not to concentrate on Loki's foot.

Loki moved his foot quickly, causing Tony to splutter the wine all over the table.  
"Is it not to your liking sir?"

"No. It's fine. I just... Had something caught in my throat." He shot a harder glare to Loki, who merely gave him back an innocent smile as the waiter proceeded to pour out two glasses.

Loki slipped his foot back into his shoe and it tied itself up. "Tell me what you are working on." When Tony looked surprised, Loki continued. "It is a reasonable topic for conversation, and I am genuinely interested. A little."

Tony smiled, feeling both released that Loki had withdrawn his foot, and happy that he wanted to know about his work. That surprised him a little, that he cared about how Loki viewed his life as Iron Man. Pepper hadn't, and had tried to distance herself from it as much as she could.

"Well, it's another suit. I assume you've heard of Iron Man?"

"Yes, I am well aware of your little... Hobby."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "It's not a hobby. It's who I am."

Loki raised his eyebrows sceptically, but gestured for Tony to continue anyway.

"Well, anyway, since you appeared in my home unexpectedly then forced yourself on me that first time, I thought it would be useful to have a suit that I could summon, using wristband recogniser tech so if I'm ever stuck without my armour, I can call on it." Tony said, sitting back and giving Loki a smug smile, feeling proud at his idea.

"I did not 'force myself' on you Stark. And as I recall, you rather enjoyed it." Loki picked up his glass, giving it a smirk before taking a sip. He gave an approving smile before he returned it to the table. "Would it not be simpler to have a more biological and permanent way of summoning the suits should you be without your jewellery? Such as the parts of the suits latching to your body parts and forming around them. They could attach when they find your DNA, you could use a fluorescent probe for them to identify you. You may glow in the dark for a while, but your chest does that anyway. You'd look ever so pretty."

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly at the 'pretty' part, but then rubbed his chin thoughtfully and leaned forward in his chair. "That's not a bad idea you know. If I use that and that, then inject that in these points..." He started to mumble to himself incoherently, staring off to the side and nodded occasionally.

"Well a genetic probe would cover your whole body, but implants may be easier." Loki gave a frustrated sigh as Tony's rambling continued. He could see the thoughts moving around Tony's head and they weren't directed towards him. "Darling, as interesting as I'm sure that conversation you're having with yourself is, it is one you can have when you are alone."

"Hm? What? Oh sorry." Tony snapped from his trance and smiled apologetically. "Were you saying something?"

"No actually." Loki leaned in closer. "You were about to tell me how wonderful I am and how much you adore me." Loki smirked, challenging Tony to say otherwise.

"Um..." Tony said, faltering for a moment. For once, he didn't have a comeback, seeing as he wasn't the type of guy to say things like that. His attention was momentarily diverted as he noticed someone familiar entering the restaurant. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Ah shit..."

"What is it?"

Tony looked up through his fingers and glared over at the door. "Justin Hammers."

Loki held a confused expression, waiting for him to elaborate, but Tony didn't say anymore other than a frustrated sigh when the man seemed to spot them. The man's expression brightened as he walked over, leaving the blonde Loki would later discover was a reporter whom Tony had slept with on several occasions.

"Tony, my old friend!"

"Justin," he said, then added under his breath: 'my least favourite person', "how are you?" He smiled falsely and extended his hand out.

"Ah, you're such a joker." Justin said, ignoring the hand and clapping him on the shoulder. "Isn't he funny?" He said turning to Loki.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Loki said, amused. "You dress very colourfully Mr. Hammer. Quite refreshing."

Hammer smiled, taking pride in the compliment on his appearance. He thought he wore the turquoise shirt with his white suit and tie quite well. "And who is this charming acquaintance of yours, Tony?" He asked, never taking his eyes from Loki's.

"Uh, this is Loki." Tony said, taking his hand away from him and wiping in on his shirt and pulling a face while Justin wasn't looking.

Justin did a weird little bow to Loki before turning his attention back to his 'old friend'. "I didn't expect to see you here Tony. Me and my date," Justin gestured to the Blonde he had almost forgotten about, "were just here for dinner. How's the new suit going? You are working on an upgrade aren't you?"

 _Like hell Justin didn't expect him to be there_.

"Yeah, it's going great. Listen, uh, it's great catching up and all but I got a date of my own so..." He motioned his chair and smiled again.

"Well actually I was wondering if I could help. I mean, I am the leader in weapons technology know, I have several military contracts. You could use my help after being out of the weapons trade for so long."

"It's not a weapon. I'm done in with that line of business now. And I'm pretty much a do-it-myself kind of guy." He ignored the faint snort that came from Loki. "So, uh, I should probably get back." He gestured to his seat again and took a step back.

"Well if you change your mind." Justin smiled in a sleazy businessman kind of way and handed Tony a card. "I think we'd make a great team." He winked and then bowed oddly at Loki again before turning away and leading the woman from the restaurant. No doubt she'd be interviewing him somewhere that Hammer would actually be able to get a table.

"Would you like a heavy object to fall on him on his way out- The sign above the door perhaps?"

"Gladly, but I don't think Harry needs the press in his restaurant for a story like that." Tony sighed then sat down and smirked at Loki with his chin rested upon his hand."Let's just forget about him. I'm here with you after all."

"Pity, it would have been nice to see a splattering of brains on the sidewalk, and some blood to hide that hideous shirt." Loki let a smirk play on his lips at the thought. "Who is he?"

"Justin Hammers. A weapons manufacturer, and owner of Hammer Industries, aka world shittest business. He likes to think he's better than me or at least an equal but that's really not the case." Tony said with a shrug. "Oh hey- foods here."

The two halted their conversation as the waiter arrived at their table and placed down the two steaks, bowed, then left them to enjoy the meal.

Loki smiled, if he couldn't see Hammer's blood pooled around his head, and then at least he got to see a nice pool of it when he cut into his steak. "This really is very good, Stark." He said after his first mouthful. It rather took him back to the Asgardian feasts of his youth, when he would sit between Hogan and Fandral, listening to Thor's exaggerated tales of their past and recent quests.

"Yeah?" Tony smiled. "Glad you like it. I told you I don't always eat junk."

"Just sometimes." Loki smirked again. "Although, I do rather enjoy churros and those sugared donuts."

"Mm, I bet you do." Tony said with a smirk and a cheeky raise of his eyebrows, unable to stop the implication of an innuendo from slipping out.

"I... Don't understand."

"Think about it Reindeer Games, churros are long sweet treats..." He licked his lips subtly and leaned forward slightly. "And those sugar doughnuts have holes, don't they?" He waited for it to sync in.

Loki leaned in and lowered his voice so Tony had to strain to hear. "Well, I would terribly enjoy eating one from around your cock. It would stick through the hole like a beautiful kebab, and then, when the donut it all gone, I would lick the sugar from around it, and then... I'd eat your cock itself."

Tony initially had let off a small moan and liked the idea Loki was proposing... Except for that last bit. "Then you'd what?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "It's an expression. Seriously, I have been on Midgard far more briefly than you."

"Huh?" Tony blinked then blushed slightly. "Ah sorry, it's just with that expression and uh, the way you were talking about Hammers, I thought you were seriously suggesting to actually eat it..."

Loki chuckled then mock bit the air, laughing again as Tony's eyes widened. "I warn you Anthony, I do bite."

Tony chuckled nervously as his blush increased, remembering the times when Loki had bitten him before (playfully of course, not in a cannibalistic way).

"Oh, I know." He said after a moment, slipping back to his usual flirty self.

"Although," Loki joked "I could bring a whole new meaning to the term 'finger food', perhaps a 'spotted dick' or a 'cock au vin'?"

Tony snorted, nearly choking on a piece of steak he'd popped in his mouth. "Yeah, that's very true." He said after he'd recovered, taking a sip of his water, then wine.

"Are you okay darling, you seem to be choking a lot this meal. Is your steak okay?" And just like that, Loki had changed completely again. His mood swings were beginning to give Tony whiplash.

"Yeah, nothing to do with the food." He shook his head. "It's just you keep catching me when my mouths full."

"Purely coincidence I assure you." And there, mischievous Loki was back

" 'course it was." Tony smirked back at him.

Loki faked pain in his chest region, his hand flying to cover his heard dramatically. "Oh how you wound me dear Anthony."

"So sorry." Tony tipped his head, still keeping the smirk up. "I'd be more than happy to make it up to you  _later_."

Loki drew back a little, looking at him sadly. "I am not sure I will be returning with you to the mansion. I have neglected my duties to come here, and I cannot leave Asgard without a king for too long. You may have to save your idea 'til when I next see you again."

"Aw." Tony whined playfully, pouting a little. "Surely you could spare a few more hours? It's been a while since I've seen you properly." He paused, then added, "no physical meaning intended there."

"You think you can last for a couple of hours? Sounds a little over ambitious even for you, mister stark." He said, popping a perfectly square piece of steak into his waiting mouth and licking his lips teasingly.

"Hey! I lasted okay earlier. And who knows when I'm going to see you again anyway? Seeing as you're now king and all..." He blushed when he realised he sounded like an overprotective boyfriend... Wait, boyfriend? Is that what they were?

"Hmm, but you were too tired for that last one though." Loki noted.

"Sh-shut up." Tony glanced away, embarrassed.

"I'm sure you will be lost without me. Alas, I cannot stay, nor can you come with me."

Tony, despite the blush, pulled a face then shrugged. "Fine. But would you at least spend an hour? I need to stretch my legs, they've been in cramped positions most of today." He raised an eyebrow at Loki.

Loki sighed in fond resignation, "how could I say no to that childish pout?"

Tony smiled, then glanced down at both their empty plates and waved down a waiter for the bill.

-Page Break-

"It's a nice night." Tony commented, craning his neck up to the sky. After leaving the restaurant, Loki and Tony drove back to his mansion, and then took a stroll down to the waters edge on his private beach. The two of them held hands loosely interlinked as they walked slowly.

"The constellations here are different to Asgard." Loki pretended not to notice Tony's hand moving to his hip. "That galaxy right there," Loki pointed to a patch of white stars in the distance "can no longer be seen from Asgard. The last stars died hundreds of years ago, but Earth will continue to see them for near a millennia. Not everything lasts longer on Asgard." He looked down at Tony's profile and the stars reflected in his irises, momentarily breath taken at the sight. He quickly looked away, pretending to find interest in the skies again.

Tony's eyes had remained glued to the sky so he didn't see Loki watching him. He glanced at Loki when he went quiet for a few moments and frowned. "You okay?"

"Wonderful." He leaned into Tony's side smiling. "Hmmm, I wish I could take you back with me. I could keep you in a side chamber of my rooms. In fact," he turned to face Tony, effectively wrapping Tony's arm fully round him. He rested his palms against Tony's chest and looked him in the eyes. "As king of Asgard, I can grand right of passage to visitors from any realm. Of course I don't know if a Midgardian would survive the Bifröst, but with enough magical protection, it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you... Inviting me to Asgard?"

"It is not uncommon for a king to take a mistress. Or pet." He smirked.

"Oi, I'm not your pet  _or_  your mistress." Tony said with an annoyed expression, pushing himself away from Loki's hands.

"Anthony." Loki pleaded, catching Tony's hand and pulling him back into his chest. "Would you not do this one thing for me? You could have your very own God at your beck and call. And a rather handsome one too I might add." Loki gave him a half smile, silently begging Tony to agree.

"I... I don't know." Tony said honestly after a moments pause. He sighed ran a hand through his hair. "I have my life here, and I can't just leave Pep like that. It wouldn't be fair to just run off with you to another world. Who knows if I'll even be able to survive getting there, or survive living? Plus, what you're asking... It's... It's kind of a big deal."

"One week." Loki said, tilting Tony's chin up with a finger to look him in the eyes. "That is all I ask." And how could anyone refuse those deep emerald eyes, looking at him with all the fondness in the world.

"I..." Tony trailed off as he was momentarily mesmerised by Loki's gaze. His eyes darted over his face as his mouth opened and closed, searching for the words to answer. "I'm sorry, but not yet."

"What?" Loki asked, a little taken aback by Tony's answer. Tony looked sheepishly down at the ground and drew circles with his ankles.

"I can't. Maybe sometime in the future, I mean you have all your life and it's not like I'll be going anywhere soon. And besides, while you're off doing your kingly duties, what does that leave me to do? I'm not just going to sit around, locked up in a room waiting for you when you have the time to drop by... I'll be bored to death. And I know we've...  _Done it_  quite a bit, but I've only actually seen you on four occasions... I've only known you a couple of weeks- oh my god. Why do I sound so sensible here?" He rubbed his face tiredly then looked up at Loki's face. "I'm Sorry."

Loki turned and continued to march down the beach, at a speed too fast for Tony to keep up. After a while he disappeared. Sadly, not it a puff of smoke or a flash of light. Much to Tony's dismay.

He stopped when he realised that following him would prove futile, and swore while kicking the sand beneath his feet. He looked out at the ocean, sighed in defeat then slowly started walking back to his house.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip just over a month. Avengers time in the next chapter :D

_**Chapter Ten** _

Loki stood, half leaning on the doorway, eyes red and wild. Without the Bifröst's powers to tap into, transport was becoming increasingly taxing. This would be the first time Tony would see him in his full Asgardian battle gear, and Loki knew it would be the last. His eyes darted around the new room he hadn't seen before. "Stark!"

There was a pause of silence where Loki was left standing there awkwardly, until he heard the faint scrabbling of feet on the floor tiles coming closer, and then saw Tony's head pop round a door frame.

"Loki? That you?!"

"Stark." Loki breathed, coming to stand in front of the man.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming back. Couldn't last longer than a month in Asgard without me?" He laughed, but stopped when he saw the expression on Loki's face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I am well enough." Loki gather Tony in his arms and kissed him deeply, moan into his lips

Tony made a hum of surprise, before sliding his arms around Loki's neck and bringing him in closer. Their lips moved in a passionate synchronicity, both humming against the other so that they could voice something through the kiss.

When they pulled apart, they spent a few moments gazing into the others eyes, but Tony looked as if he were searching for something.

"There's something different about you." He said, narrowing his eyes slightly in though and lifting a hand to cup Loki's face. "I can't quite put my finger on it though..."

"Do not dwell on it darling. I do not have much time, let us not waste it my perfect boy." Loki pulled their chests flush against each other and stole another kiss from Tony's lips. "I fear that this night together will be our last."

"What? Why?" Tony pulled back slightly and gave him an odd look. "Seriously Loki, what's going on?"

"I cannot tell you." He looked at Tony sadly, stroking the side of his face with the back of his knuckles. "You will find out soon enough." Loki half smiled at him before his expression changed completely. "Now if you'll direct me to the bedroom, I do not wish to waste any time." Loki kissed him again, licking Tony's lips slightly and pulling back with a smirk.

Even though he wanted to question him further, Tony couldn't deny that he really wanted to get straight to having sex with Loki. It had been over a month, and if he wasn't going to see him again for a long time, then Tony was going to make damn well sure that they both enjoyed it and make it so he couldn't walk for at least a few days afterwards.

"This place is under construction still, as you can tell." He gestured around, and it was only then that Loki took note about how empty and desolate the room looked. "So unless you want to do it against concrete, I'd suggest teleporting us somewhere we can be comfier?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ah." Now Loki noticed it, there were dust sheeted, half constructed walls and building tools everywhere. As much as Loki didn't mind where they did it, and as tired as he was from inter-realm travel, he didn't want to start a fight. "Are your previous dwellings still available?"

"Yes." Tony said, hooking his arms around Loki's neck and bringing their faces teasingly close together. "Very much available."

Loki smiled at the progress he'd made with Tony in just four meeting spread quite far apart.

Tony felt the back of his knees hit the bed and Loki tumbling in top of him before he noticed the room had changed. As soon as they hit the bed, Loki's mouth was on his, peeling Tony's clothes off as his hands caressed the genius's body.

Tony just let Loki get on with it, knowing from their past 'encounters' that there wasn't anything he could do to stop Loki with all his godly strength.

He kissed him back fervidly, even helping the god remove his clothing. He didn't even care at this point about him being naked first.

In fact, thing rather enjoyed the feel of leather and metal against his skin. There was something very  _Loki_  about it. As Tony's final garment was removed, Loki's own clothes disappeared. This meant that there was no barrier between Tony's leg and Loki's very hard cock.

He groaned at the feeling, finding himself involuntarily rubbing his leg against it, eliminating a pleasing moan from the god above him.

Loki raised himself up Tony's body and moved his already lubricated self down onto Tony's cock, causing Tony's eyes to widen dramatically, as he looked up in shock at the move Loki had just made on him.

"You're... You mean you're actually letting me...?" He said, still keeping his eyes open wide, but letting out a groan at how good it felt to be inside Loki for once.

Loki's knees tightened around Tony's hips and he turned them over with a chuckle. "Don't let it get to your head. It doesn't mean you're in control."

Tony grinned down at him, giving a quick kiss before saying "yessir", then balanced himself with his hands beside Loki's head and started thrusting into him.

Long legs coiled around Tony, squeezing like a snake before it digests its prey. A particularly powerful thrust drew a loud moan from Loki, causing him to throw his head back, exposing the long pale column of his neck.

Tony took that opportunity to lower his neck, placing his mouth against the smooth, pale skin and sucking on it as he continued his thrusting. He groaned into the skin as he felt his orgasm starting to build up within him, speeding up his movements so as to increase the speed to elevate both Loki's and his own pleasure.

"Mmmm, Anthony..." Loki's hand moved to his cock, stroking languidly. His other hand guided Tony's mouth to his own.

"Loki..." Tony moaned back, though it came out slightly muffled against the god's mouth. With the close proximity of their bodies, Tony was able to feel the tip of Loki's cock rub against his stomach as he pushed in and out of him, which only served to make him moan louder.

"Fuck, Loki..." He said before attaching their lips in a fervid kiss.

Loki flipped them over once more, straddling Tony and beginning to lift himself up and down.

Tony groaned, moving his hands to Loki's hips so he could help him by using that position for extra leverage.

"Loki!" Tony cried out, almost biting his lip before giving in to the pleasure he felt. "Oh god, this is so hot." He said, looking up at Loki through half lidded eyes and grinning.

Loki's eyes were shut and his mouth hung open. His movements were becoming more erratic as his orgasm approached and his back was becoming increasingly arched.

Tony continued to watch Loki shamelessly. His mouth hung open and his eyes lidded as he watched Loki bounce around on his cock. It had been quite a while since he'd topped, though in his short period of bottoming, he hadn't lost any of his ways.

In an effort to increase the speed, depth and pleasure further, Tony's grip tightened and he even found his fingernails digging in slightly.

Loki let out a hiss of pleasure, moving his hand faster on his cock. Seconds later he came with a glorious moan, the feeling of his muscles tightening and the sound he made also making Tony cum too. Without giving him even a second to come down from his high, Loki almost immediately pulled himself off and knelt between Tony's legs. Long fingers began pumping Tony's cock while he had been attempting to catch his breath back, and soft lips were pressed against his own.

Tony hummed against the lips, bringing his arms up halfway as if to grab Loki's to make him stop, but the high from his orgasm seemed to carry on as he felt the god's hand on his dick, so he brought then around his neck instead and deepened the kiss.

The kiss was broken when Loki's mouth wandered to Tony's jaw, and then to his neck, and down to his collar bone where Loki continued to nip and suck while the pace of his hand increased.

"Ah!" Tony cried out, finding himself squirming a little under both feelings on his cock and neck. He craned his neck slightly to the side, as Loki had done before, and offered up more skin to suck on. "Loki! Fuck- Lo, Loki!"

"Mmmm, yes Anthony?" Loki drawled, barely breaking contact with Tony's skin and definitely not slowing his pace. Tony really was rather delicious.

Tony blushed and glanced away almost shyly. "F-fuck me." He said quietly, although it was loud enough for Loki to hear and those words surprised him. That was the first time Tony had actually asked him to be fucked, instead of Loki forcibly initiating it.

If Loki was surprised, he didn't show it. He moved his mouth from Tony's skin and repositioned himself to straddle Tony's chest so that his cock was close enough to Tony's mouth for him to feel his hot breath against the sensitive area. "Darling," Loki looked at him lustily "we don't want me to go in dry, do we?"

"Well..." Tony said then locked his lips as he eyes the appendage close to his face. "I'm not going to see you after this apparently, so I want to get as much out of you as I can." He continued determinedly.

Loki smirked although Tony may have detected a hint of sadness in his eye and Loki encouraged Tony to take his cock into his mouth.

He took it tentatively at first, but once his mouth was full (which wasn't to the hilt), Tony started to bob his head up and down his shaft. It if truly was his last time with Loki, whatever the reason behind this, Tony decided it was better if he enjoyed this time now and never got an answer out of him, rather than risk ruining this by pushing him for an answer.

Loki smiled at Tony's compliance and at how good the sensation felt. Once he felt he was appropriately lubricated, he pulled out, making an obscene 'pop'ing noise. He shuffled himself down Tony's body before lining himself up once more and pushing in. Loki slid in easier than Tony expected and he put it down to magic voodoo as Loki began to thrust harder and faster and with more control.

"Ah!" Tony cried out with each thrust, randomly throwing Loki's name into the mix of cries, moans and gasps of pleasure. He grabbed Loki's arms and held onto them tightly, digging his finger into his soft skin again.

Loki buried his face into Tony's shoulder as he thrusted, unable to keep his eyes open or his mouth shut as a constant stream of moans and obscenities flowed from his lips.

"Loki, my second-" Tony moaned out between gasps and cries, trying to tell Loki he was about to come, but instead cutting himself off with a loud cry of Loki's name as he came for the second time that evening.

Loki pulled out and pumped himself until he came too, his cum joining Tony's on his abdomen. Grabbing a handful of tissues from beside the bed, Loki wiped them both clean before throwing the tissues on the floor and nestling into Tony's side.

They lay there in silence as they both came down from their highs, neither finding the new to speak, but rather the need to just lay there and be close. Tony still wanted to know what was going on, but he got the sense that Loki didn't want to talk about it, and if he pushed for an answer, he might leave or get angry with him, and if this was truly to be their last time together, he didn't want to spoil it.

Loki absently traced patterns on Tony's chest around the scars surrounding the arc reactor. He watched shadows dance around his hand as he moved it in the blue light, completely entranced. He wanted so desperately to tell Tony what had transpired since they last met, the destruction of the Bifröst, his time with Thanos and the Chitauri, and what his plans were. But Loki couldn't.

Tony chuckled lightly, which broke Loki from his thoughts. "Hey, that tickles." He said with a laugh and a tired smile.

Loki chuckled, bringing his hand to rest flat against Tony's chest with a sigh. "I wish we could stay like this."

"Then why can't we?" Tony asked, daring to.

"I wish I could say... And besides, I'm sure you'll need to urinate eventually." He said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hey! You know what I meant." Tony huffed, narrowing his eyes and pouting a little which made them both chuckle. "Seriously though, why can't we?" Tony tried to prompt him after the laughter had died down, but when Loki remained silent, he sighed and gave up, knowing this pursuit was futile. "I'm going to miss this."

"We have only met a handful of times. Have I really made that much of an impression?"

"I..." Tony found himself blushing again. "Well, I, that is..." He faltered, not really knowing how to phrase his answer. "I just... Think you're good, y'know? You're the second person I've slept with more that once, and for me that's actually a big deal, seeing as how I was a playboy before."

"And how many times did you sleep with the first person you bedded more than once?" Loki asked curiously.

"Um, a fair bit. We dated for a few years." He answered, turning to lie on his back with his hands behind his head.

"So more times than we could make up in a couple of hours, even with magic."

Tony chuckled. "Three years worth in the space of a few hours... I don't think I'd be able to cope with that at my age. I'm just a simple human, remember?"

Loki smirked. "Even magic has its limits." Loki reached over to catch Tony's lips in his own, kissing him slowly for several minutes. "I must be leaving soon. My absence will be noticed."

"Noticed?" Tony asked, frowning slightly at Loki's wording choice. "Where are you-"

Loki silenced him with a peck on the lips. "I cannot say. I am sorry for being so mysterious."

"Right." Tony said slowly, glancing away from him with a distant look in his eyes before he looked back with a determined grin. Before Loki could ask him what was up, Tony quickly sat then straddled the god beneath him. He leaned down and, before Loki could even say anything, attached their lips in a passionate kiss.

Loki returned the kiss with equal vigour, enjoying Tony taking charge for once. However, after only a few minutes Loki pulled away. "I cannot stay forever. No matter how I want to."

Tony smiled and nodded. "I know. Just wanted to squeeze that in before you did." He said before getting off of him and standing by the bedside to stretch.

Pale arms wrapped around his waist and soft lips pressed into his neck. "I am sorry to leave you, and I can promise only this; that I will do everything in my power to come back to you." Loki smiled into Tony's skin. "You're too good for me to let you go to waste."

Tony smirked and turned around so that they were face to face. "Okay. A promise then." Was all he said, placing one last kiss on Loki's lips before he disappeared


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_Chapter Eleven_ **

~Time skip~

The repulsor beam went through the water and onto the pipe in front of him, opening up a panel in order to fit a new tech piece in its place. 'The final piece of the puzzle.' Tony thought as he took a moment to make sure everything was in order. He then shot up to the surface and started to make his way to his new home.

It had been a year and a half since the last time he'd seen Loki, and he would be lying if he said he missed him. Not that Tony would admit that out loud or anything though. It had been hard, but he had just finally managed to get over the god, slipping back to his playboy ways as he finished the construction of his new tower. This tower was to house an arc reactor that powered the whole city with clean, efficient energy. He was proud of his creation, and it was time for the unveiling.

"Good to go on this end, the rest is up to you." He said to Pepper, who was connected through a phone call to him as he flew back to the tower.

"You disconnected the transmission lines? Are we off the grid?" She asked back. Tony smirked.

"Stark tower is about to become a beacon of self sustaining energy." He said, pulling up a diagram of the building on the HUD screen along with a video link of Pepper.

"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and actually works." Pepper replied, cocking her head then laughing as Tony scoffed.

"I assume." He said as he turned the last corner, looking straight ahead at the very building they were talking about. "Light 'er up!"

The lights of the lower levels flickered on first, they rose higher until they were on throughout the structure. The last past of the lighting flickered to life, as the neon Stark logo shone through the darkness city, as if appearing to guide Tony to the landing pad.

"How does it look?" Pepper asked, smiling as she watched the look of awe dawn on Tony's face. When he realised she was watching him, he blushed slightly and tried to play it cool.

"Like Christmas. But with more me." He said smugly, causing Pepper to roll her eyes.

"We've gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign,  _you_  need to do some press." Pepper answered as Tony flew virtually up the side of the building, still smiling at this creation. "I'm in DC tomorrow, I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings-"

"Pepper, you're killing me. Just enjoy the moment." Tony said, cutting her off as he levelled his flight and landed in the pad.

"Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D is on the line." Jarvis said as he began to walk inside.

"I'm not in." Tony said quickly, not particularly wanting anything to do with SHIELD at the moment. He smirked as the machines came up to disassemble his suit. "I'm actually out."

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting." Jarvis said more firmer as the last parts of the suit were taken off, leaving him in just a black and grey under-suit.

"Grow a spine Jarvis. I've got some celebrating to do." Tony answered finally before going inside.

He walked into the penthouse to find Pepper looking over a holographic protection of the tower once more. He slipped an arm around her waist as he picked up the waiting glass of champagne.

"Levels are holding steady. Of course, because I was directly involved. Which bring me to my next question, how does it feel to be a genius?" He asked with a smug grin.

"Sir, Agent Coulson is on the phone again."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"Stark, we need to talk." The voice of Coulson interrupted him, sounding out for his phone, which had somehow accepted the call. Tony rolled his eyes and stepped away from Pepper as he lifted his phone up.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." He replied sarcastically with a smirk.

"Stark, I know you're there." A few moments later the elevator doors opened.

"Phil!"

"Phil?" Tony pulled a face then followed Pepper as she walked over to the man who was entering the room. "This is a private party, consulting hours are between eight and five every second Thursday."

"Tony! Don't be rude." Pepper hit his arm lightly, though Tony over-reacted as though it hurt him.

"Security breech." Tony stated, raising an eyebrow at Coulson, who was sipping a glass of champagne that Pepper must've handed to him. "What do you want?" he then asked, though it wasn't in a rude way.

Coulson handed him what looked like an acrylic block.

"No, I don't like to be handed things."

Pepper sighed, swapping her champagne for the screen and swapping that for Tony's empty glass.

It was then Tony's turn to sigh as he took it from her and walked away from the two as he scanned through the files. He raised his eyebrow within the first few seconds then turned back.

"I though I didn't qualify for the Avengers? And that the idea was scrapped?"

Tony swiped his finger across the screen and the files spread themselves over his own projected screens. He flicked through videos of the hulk, articles about captain America, and reports of an Asgardian alien with God-like powers flattening a small town in New Mexico. It was in one of these articles that a name caught his eye.  _Loki._  It was dated between his last two visits from Loki over a year and a half ago. Tony swallowed.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson answered as Tony scanned through the articles. "And it was, but as you can see, we've had a problem."

After a few minutes, both Coulson and Pepper both noted Tony's unusual amount of silence, and the fact that he hadn't moved off a single article. What that article was though, they couldn't see from where they stood.

"Stark?"

"Hm?" Tony said, turning the device off quickly and spinning around to face the two who were giving him an odd look.

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked, wondering why he had been quiet and staring at one article in particular. Tony looked at her oddly for a moment before he smirked and nodded once.

"Of course." He lied, though he didn't show it. Seeing Loki in these files made him feel both excited and uneasy. He knew he'd be doing a lot of research later that night for this. "So any of these other misfits agreed to join your super secret boy and or is it just me?" He asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Pepper rolled her eyes at the phrasing, and Tony guessed that if Coulson was less serious, he might've.

"We have a team, as you can see." He said simply, nodding at the screen which Tony had now placed on a table to look at later.

"Doesn't mean they're all willing..." Tony mumbled, too quiet for Coulson to hear, then sighed and walked back over. "So is this my homework then? To study up?"

"You're accepting?" Coulson seemed surprised that he agreed so easily. After all, this was 'doesn't play well with others' Tony Stark

"Well, uh." Tony thought quickly, looking away from them and blushing ever so slightly. "I guess we'll see. Do I even have a choice in this though?"

"Not really, no. Fury wants you on the helicarrier tonight for a debriefing and to meet the team."

"Yeah... No, think I'll pass." Tony pulled a face. "I'll do the reading, see if I'm interested. I'm a busy man y'know." He shrugged then glanced over at the screen he'd put down again, thinking about Loki. Because this matter had something to do with the mysterious god, of course Tony was interested in it, but he didn't want to raise suspicions about his involvement by acting too willing.

"So, I'll go off and read then." He pointed to the screen, walking over to pick it up before making to leave the room, leaving a slightly confused Pepper and Coulson behind.

"I'll make sure he agrees. As long as you promise to give him back to me in one piece."

Coulson smiled, and then finished the glass in his hand before handing it back to Pepper. "I doubt I could do much in that respect, but we both knew that already." He said, before giving her a little bow and turning to leave.

"Bye Phil." She smiled at him as the elevator doors closed before turning to follow Tony into the bedroom. "What did you see?"

When she shut the door, she turned around to see Tony sitting half on the bed with his knee bent up, rubbing his chin and keeping his focus on one page. He jumped when he noticed her arrive, then glanced away and figured it was pointless to hide anything from her.

"It's  _him_." He said, holding up the picture so that Pepper could see. Since that so called last night of theirs a year and a half ago, Tony had refused to talk about it with anyone, and it had actually become quite a problem when he realised Loki was right and they wouldn't see each other again. He had been recovering well this past year though, and if he or Pepper needed to mention Loki in any way, they would just said 'he' meaningfully, so even before he showed her the picture, she knew who he meant.

Pepper moved to sit on the bed beside Tony, sliding her hand into his spare one. This explained how mysterious the guy was, and it also scared Pepper that someone who had once been intimate with Tony had so much evil power. Judging by the way he treated most of his lovers, Pepper worried for Tony's health. As much as she was worried about Tony, she couldn't help but wonder how Loki's reappearance may jeopardise her chance with him.

"I don't..." Tony paused, his eyes darting again to that picture of him before he glanced away again, almost sadly. "I don't know what I should do."

Pepper looked at his conflicted face. Tony was the genius, yet it was her wisdom he was asking for. She'd have felt touched if not for the situation. "You should do the right thing."

Tony sighed audibly and fell back onto the bed with his hands behind his head. "If I knew what that was, then I'd of done it a year and a half ago... Fuck." He raised one hand to his face and rubbed it tiredly. "I want to go, to see him again but... But I don't know if I'll be able to fight him, or watch as one of these others guys does... I mean, he's a god, so it's not like it'll hurt him, but still, I don't know why but I'm not sure if I can watch that or not..." He trailed off and stared up at the ceiling.

A few moments of silence passed between them as neither knew what to say, until Tony broke it with a casual observation. "His hair's grown longer."

Pepper rolled her eyes, of course that's what Tony would pick up on. "Aren't you curious? I know I am." She lay down next to him on her side to look at him properly. "Don't you want to meet his brother?"

"Hmm..." He sat up and took the screen from her, flicking through the files until he came across Thor's. "I dunno about him- from what  _he's_  told me about the guy, he seems like an arrogant princely jerk."

"With giant muscles and a ruggedly handsome face." Pepper laughed at Tony's shocked expression before her tone became serious again. "Tony. You need to decide where your priorities lie. With this guy you met a couple of times more than a year ago, or with this planet."  _with me_ , she implied in the look she gave Tony.

Although Tony couldn't meet her gaze, as if he felt his would betray her. "I don't know Pep, I just don't fucking-" he paused and frowned as if struck by a sudden thought, then grabbed the screen back quickly and flicked through it until he found Loki's article again.

Pepper let her eyes shut, silently worrying about Tony, but knowing nothing she could say would stop him, whatever his decision. He didn't even notice it upset her to talk about Loki like he was in love and as if she didn't exist.

"His eyes..." He said suddenly, breaking her trail of thought and pulling her attention back to the screen with a frown as Tony enlarged the picture and peered closed.

"What about them?" She said with a moment's hesitation, and eye roll and a sigh. Tony was too engrossed in his thoughts to see this though, and at the moment, his expression looked more concerned than confused.

"They weren't- they were green before when we- but why are they now... Blue?" He said, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"It's probably the lighting. See, his skin looks pale and almost blue as well."

"No, his skin's like that anyway, as he's part... Something or other. I forget. It looks too real to be the lighting... Wait." He flicked back a page to 'Clint Barton's' article and zoomed in on his picture. "The same eyes... And he was one of the hostage-turned ally's."

"Maybe they share a brain connection by sharing eye colour? Look Tony, I'm not a scientist. What I do know is that whatever happened between the two of you, you're iron man. You have a duty to this planet, and this guy... This guy's killing people Tony."

"Exactly." He said, his eyes not leaving the screen as Pepper gave him an odd look. He turned his head to look at her and nodded. "That's why I have to stop him." He said surely, as if his mind was made up already. 'And save him...' he added in his head.

Pepper sighed and rest her head on Tony's shoulder looking up at the ceiling. "Then that's what you'll do."

Tony looked down and smiled at her, then wrapped his arm half around her and gave her a hug. He then told Jarvis to start tracing Loki's energy signature to find out where he was, and was quite surprised by the result of the search.

-page break-

Loki wore a sharp black suit, crisp white shirt, and a green paisley tie with his hair slicked back. His eyes darted around the jet, checking that nothing was out of place. He had put a charm on his new sceptre (courtesy of Thanos's pet), transfiguring it to look no more than an ornate gold cane that would not look out of place at the function. The tech he had been provided for the retinal scab was tucked securely in his pocket and he was almost ready. They just needed to reach their location. As his eyes surveyed the room, he noticed a look of concern in Barton's eyes.

"What's up, Boss?"

"Excuse me?"

"You look kinda tense." He said, leaning forward a little.

"Have you found out where the Iridium will be held?"

"Yeah sir, as the iridium is found in meteorites and forms anti-protons, it is very hard to get hold of, which is why we're headed to the Stuttgart museum in Germany, as there is a professor there who is working with the stuff." Clint answered back promptly, sending Loki a little nod as he spoke.

Loki nodded, and then he leant back against the metal walls and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh through his nostrils. Stuttgart. That was where he and Tony Stark had shared their second night together, and it had been glorious. He smirked as the memories of that evening came into his mind, but was then replaced with a sad smile. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss him, which was a surprise given that he was supposed to be the  _god_  of lies. He also found this feeling a little unsettling, to know that the mortal held such power over him.

His hand subconsciously rested on his stomach as he sat there idly rubbing it without noticing. A wave of nausea passed over him, and he leant forward slighting with his eyes shut in concentration, willing for the sickness to go away.

"Sir?" Clint asked, snapping Loki from his thoughts. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I will be fine." Loki could feel that the struggle to keep the vomit down had caused a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. "No need for your concern." He looked back down and began to create a quick charm to cool him off and to ease the sickness for just a couple of hours. Loki heard Barton ask the pilot for the ETA, which he found out, was just a couple of minutes. Loki composed himself.

This was going to be fun.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_Chapter Twelve_ **

The crowd screamed as Loki lifted the man by his neck and threw him onto the stone table, taking Barton's advice and sticking the optical torture devise into the man's face. He smirked at their terror, watching the chaos he had caused. Once his earpiece told him the scan was complete, Loki let the eye roll to the floor, strutting away through the parted crowd. On the way out he swung his cane like a gold club, knocking a man to the floor just for the hell of it. He remembered to look up towards the camera on the street light ahead, informing SHIELD's facial recognition software he was there. He smiled, knowing it was another of their systems that had been perfected by Stark. He figured he had about ten minutes before their agents got here. Now... How to fill it?

Asgardian battle armour formed around him and the charm faded from his sceptre in a gold glow as Loki came to stand on all seven pillars surrounding the square of terrified civilians. This, this was power.

"Kneel before me." Pathetic, the mortals were too terrified to follow such a simple task. Pity. "I said, KNEEL!" Ah, there we go. The crowd obeyed, falling to their knees. A few of the women were sobbing. Mewling quims. "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity, that you  _crave_ subjugation." Loki though of Tony tied up beneath him and smirked further. "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be rules. In the end, you will always kneel!"

Loki gave a threatening smile, pleased with his speech. Until he saw an old frail looking man stand from the crowd in front of him. "Not to men like you."

Loki smirked with a tilt of his head. "There are no men like me."

The man shook his head, but kept his defiant gaze trained in Loki. "There are  _always_  men like you." Loki admired his spunk; there were not many mortals who dared to stand up to him, but little to none of those lived to tell the tale.

"Look to your elder people." Loki said, raising his sceptre to point at the elderly man, who's eyebrows rose in shock slightly. "Let him be an example."

Before he had a chance to shoot the poor man, a flash of red and blue came in front of him and deflected the attack with a round shield.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and I saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." A man, Captain America Loki presumed given his spangly outfit and amount of purity and honour in his general aura, said. Steve lowered his shield and took a few steps toward Loki as he spoke.

"The soldier." Loki all but spat. He fixed a glare on the man who was now a few paces from him. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve said in a way that really annoyed Loki for some reason. He was about to answer back, when a SHIELD quinjet flew to a stop over head, aimed it's guns on him, and the voice of a woman said through the speakers,

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Loki grimaced, but he knew this was all part of his plan, and then turned to Steve. He had no intention of giving up  _just_  yet.

He ran forward, staff outstretched, until he was close enough to Steve to attack him. He swung it at the side, hoping to slice the hideous outfit with the sceptres blade, but let out an annoyed growl when the man used his shield to block.

Loki put the butt of the sceptre on the ground and swung round on it, kicking the shield and sending Steve flying backwards. Yes, Loki knew how to pole dance thank you very much. Just as Loki was about to use his staff to break the irritating man's nose, familiar music reached his ears and he looked up to see red and gold coming his way. Stark.

The man came down quickly on Loki, blasting him with the repulsors and sending him flying backwards onto the ground. Before he had a chance to say anything, Tony brought out all of the weapons in his suit and aimed them at Loki.

"Make a move, Reindeer Games." He said, his voice changed and face hidden by the metallic face plate.

Loki hid his smile at seeing Tony with what was supposed to look like a mischievous smirk, but had a softer edge to it. His horns and battle armour faded to what Tony called Loki's 'casual' Asgardian leather, and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Good move." He said, glad that his face plate was hiding the massive grin that was now plastering his face. Once he'd made his mind up, he knew he was going to fly straight to Loki's location, regardless of wherever it was. He was shocked to learn it was Stuttgart, and his slightly perverted mind couldn't help but think back to the night they'd spent here. When Loki had handcuffed him to the bed and- he quickly shook those thoughts from his head as he noticed Captain America, or Steve Rogers, moving closer to him.

"Mr. Stark." He said, keeping his eyes in Loki but nodding in Tony's direction.

"Captain." Tony said back, his eyes never leaving Loki's either. He was still smiling, feeling happy to actually see the god again. Although at the sight of the blue eyes in person, he began to feel a little worried.

-Page Break-

Loki agreed to accompany them to the quinjet as per their request and to their suspicious surprise. Loki heard Barton tell him that they had obtained the iridium just before he squashed the earpiece under his foot. Stark was looking well, Loki noticed from his seat a little way from the Avengers. Well, three of them. Loki suspected he and the woman that managed his life were back together again. Not for long if he could help it. Although Loki sat back with an amused smile on his face and was looking up while Tony spoke to the obscenely dressed captain, he could see Tony through the reflective surface of the opposing window and wasn't taking his eyes off of him.

Tony felt the burn of the intense gaze on his back but refused to look back. He knew that once he looked properly at the god, there would be little in him that would stop him from climbing on Loki's lap and passionately bringing their faces closer. He also wanted to speak to him, talk, ask what the hell was going on, but the Captain was being both annoying and entertainingly boring at the same time.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said, hands hooked on his belt, sounding a little annoyed at Tony, which he was.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." He glanced away casually, and glanced over at Loki, turning back to face Steve the moment he saw the look Loki was giving him and cursing himself for blushing slightly.

There was a clash of thunder and they both turned round to see Loki sit upright, looking genuinely petrified.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightening?" Steve asked him as he and Tony looked at him in confusion. Tony's eyebrow rose at him, thinking he might know the reason why he was acting like this.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Steve followed his gaze out the back of the jet, and while he was looking away, Loki shared a glance with Tony, giving him a sad half smile before something outside attracted Loki's attention. Before Tony knew what was happening, a giant blonde oaf in a cape had flown in and stolen Loki away. Nobody touched Tony's stuff.

Tony didn't even realise he was growling as he put his helmet on and flew out the quinjet after them, before Steve or Natasha could even say a thing in protest.

-Page break-

The side of Loki's face hit the rock, followed by his shoulder, sending a sharp pain through his body from the speed of impact. He got up, dusting himself off dramatically and pretending like it hadn't hurt. Thor never quite got the hang of landing.

"Loki, where is the Tesseract?!" Thor demanded, narrowing his eyes as he watched Loki stand, taking note that he took longer than usual to get back up properly.

"Did you miss me?"

Thor's anger subsided momentarily and was replaced with a look of confusion. "Of course I did. We all thought you dead. Our mother, our father, our friends-"

" _Your_  parents and friends." Loki spat back, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow as he said Thor glance sadly to the ground. "I see he told you about me then."

Thor shook his head defiantly then looked up and took a step closer to his once brother. "That matters not to me; we were raised together, played together, fought together! Do you remember none of that?" He asked hopefully with an equivalent look to go with it.

"It means nothing." Loki almost felt bad for Thor, this really wasn't his fault. His time in the void had allowed him to reflect, and in hindsight, he knew he had overreacted. But he couldn't allow himself to pity Thor, at least not to show it. It would completely ruin his plan. "Now why would I tell you where I hid the Tesseract?" There was another flash of read and the Thor wasn't standing in from of him anymore. "I'm listening..."

As soon as Tony had spotted the blonde god, he decided it was a good idea to tackle him off the cliff and into a clearing in the forest. His face plate flipped up as he watched Thor stand, both glaring at the other.

"Do not touch me again." Thor growled warningly. Tony rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"Then don't touch my stuff."

" _Your_  stuff?" Thor asked incredulously. He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "And what would make a foolish mortal like yourself think you would own my brother?" He paused and cocked his head. "Tell me your name, mortal."

"Tony Stark, I'm sure you must've heard of me." Tony said smugly, ignoring the first question aimed at him.

"Stark? An...thony Stark?"

Tony nodded unsurely, not certain where this was going. He glanced back to the cliff and narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he noticed Loki making himself comfortable, as if he meant to watch them. As soon as he had nodded, Thor growled and lunged for him, giving Tony no time to be able to defend himself.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS DEFILED MY BROTHER?!" Thor shouted, grabbing the front of the suit and holding Tony up. It was more of an accusation than a question.

"...what?" Tony asked, unsure whether to laugh at those words or actually correct him. "Actually Point Break, I think he was the one doing the defiling if you know what I mean." Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He realised that last comment was a bad idea when he saw Thor's eyes fill with rage before Tony was thrown into a tree.

Mjolnir was raised high into the air, causing a bolt of lightning to crash down onto Tony.

"Power at four hundred percent sir."

"How 'bout that?" Tony said, powering the thrusters and raising into the air.

The two flew towards the other, Thor with a look of anger and rage evident on his features, and Tony with a bored but slightly concerned expression hidden behind the mask. Tony's arm had retracted back so that when he met Thor, he was able to knock him away into a tree. Thor's face darkened with anger as he ran back and grabbed Tony's arm, beginning to crush the gold titanium alloy armour as Tony saw red warnings flash inside his helmet.

Before the god could do anymore damage, Tony charge as much energy as he could into the palm repulsor and shot the energy directly into the blonde god's face.

Thor fell back from him, giving Tony a moment to check his armour over before leaning closer and head butting Thor. Which was a bad move, as the god stared at him for a moment then head butted him back with more force, sending Tony flying across the clearing and into a tree himself.

"Shit! Come on, I don't see why this upsets you? Surely your brother can choose who he wants to fuck without your say so or input? What's the problem with me?" Tony asked as he carefully got back up, opening his face plate so he could converse easier. He made a mental note to patch up his suit once this fight was over, if he managed to survive, as Thor started to walk closer to him.

"Loki was upset and his judgement was questionable. You took advantage of him. Normally my brother would not lay with a mortal as you. You're tiny."

"Excuse me for having small genes in my family tree." He grumbled then raised an eyebrow. "Wait, when was he upset?"

"He did not tell you of his adoption?" Thor looked confused. Loki told him as they fought when the Bifröst was destroyed that Tony was the only one who could accept his true heritage.

"Oh that..." Tony nodded as he remembered then shrugged. "I only told the truth that you and his adoptive family kept from him. And for your information, he was fucking me weeks before that happened."

"You took my banishment as an opportunity to take advantage of my younger brother?!" Thor launched Mjolnir at Tony who powered up the unibeam. Just as they were about to meet, Steve appeared out of nowhere and threw his shield into the mix. There was a flash of light that left cap standing in the middle with his shield and Thor and Tony laying on their backs, thrown back by the blast.

"That's enough!" The Soldier shouted with an authoritive tone, as Thor and Tony sent a glare to one another. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here but-"

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor interrupted him, and sent a glare over to Tony again then gave him a look which said they'd settle this later. Tony gulped but said nothing, not wanting to discuss his past relations with Loki in front of Cap.

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down." Steve said, again, in his authorative tone. Tony grimaced then shook his head slightly.

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his ham-" Tony grunted and was cut off as Thor suddenly backhanded him with the hammer, sending him back into the tree again.

"YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN?!" Thor lost what little tolerance he had left in him and leapt high into the air, with the intent of landing on Steve. Steve reacted quickly, and brought his shield above him while he crouched to absorb the impact shock better. As the two weapons collided, a light exploded from the point of collision, and the two equal forced repelled to send Thor flying back, and Steve to get caught in the making of a small crater. Tony held a hand up to shield his eyes as he watched the two fly apart, then slowly stood up as Thor and Steve did the same.

They all looked around, at the damage to the forest they had all caused, With no one daring to attack the others.

"Are we done here?" Steve asked, sounding slightly breathless. Tony and Thor glanced towards the other and glared slightly but then looked away and nodded.

Tony then remembered the reason they were fighting in the first place and glanced up to the cliff to see that Loki was still there, watching them with a mischievous smirk on his face. 'What's he up to?" Tony thought with a frown, wondering why Loki hadn't left while they settled their differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They talk in the next chapter ;) after a year and a half...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a shorter chapter here ;P

**_Chapter Thirteen_ **

After the three of them had re-captured Loki again and brought him to the Helicarrier without any further interruptions, Thor and Tony met the rest of the team, minus Hawkeye, properly (Tony even had a moment to catch up with Coulson before this to ask how Pepper was). Tony knew SHIELD was up to something the moment he got involved in this- since when did they not have ulterior secret plans? So during the discussion the team had about how odd it was that Loki had given up too quickly, Tony had secretly hidden a device to hack into the systems.

The only member of their little team present that Tony hadn't met by this point was Doctor Bruce Banner, and Tony found himself quite interested in the man. Not the same kind of interest that he had in Loki though, but he could tell the two could become good friends. And he didn't annoy him, which was also a bonus.

They'd disappeared off into the hellicarrier's lab and started to track the Tesseract's signal, with Steve interrupting them to tell Tony off when he tried jabbing Bruce to get the Hulk out. The three had then discussed about what Tony already deduced about SHIELD, and after Tony had apparently annoyed him, Steve had left in a huff. The computer was still tracking and Jarvis's decoding was a little ways off from being done, so it was then that Tony had decided he couldn't put off Loki anymore. He had to see him.

After telling Bruce that he needed to take a leak, and thinking that if he complained he took too long, he'd say he was chatting an agent up, Tony had used Jarvis to hack into SHIELD's camera system and snuck in to see the god himself. He figured he could get away with looping the playback for about 10 minutes before SHIELD caught on, so he'd have to be quick.

When he arrived, Loki was standing with his back to him seemingly, in Tony's mind, unaware that he had entered. Tony stepped towards the glass cage and coughed in an attempt to gain his attention. "Loki."

"Hello, darling." Loki said without looking at him.

"I er..." Tony started, not quite sure where he was going with that sentence and tried another, in an attempt to get the conversation going. "How have you been?" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh, absolutely marvellous. I'm at the top of the world and you Midgardians say." There was a short moment of silence before Loki spoke again. "The director has more than one set of electronic eyes and ears on us as we speak. So do I."

Tony frowned at the second part of that sentence and lowered his hand. "Well, I've disabled it all from SHIELD's point of view, but only for a bit. What do you mean  _you_  have?"

Loki smirked, but Tony couldn't see it. Loki had some surveillance too, but he wasn't about to tell Tony the details. "What are you doing here, Stark? Go home."

"What, over a year without me and you're not even acting like you missed me? I'm hurt." Tony smirked to himself, and then shook his head. "I came here to talk."

"I don't mean  _here_  I mean on this ship. Get out here, go back to Malibu."

Tony took a step back, feeling offended. "I don't live there currently... I live in New York. Loki, why are you being like this? I didn't  _have_  to come all this way to see you y'know, I could've just stayed with Pepper and had a fun night of celebrating the opening of my tower, but instead, I came all the way to Germany because I was told you were here."

Loki hung his head. "Please, New York isn't safe."

"I never said it was." Tony raised an eyebrow, even though Loki couldn't see. "What do you mean?"

Loki sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this approach. He stood and walked to Tony's side of the cage. "You need to be safe. So I can find you if I am able to return. And you are wrong." Loki put his hand up to the glass. "I did miss you."

Although Tony reciprocated the gesture, he still kept a confused expression on his face. "Loki... what's going on? Tell me... Maybe I can help?"

"I told you, I can't tell you."

Tony sighed and lowered his hand, looking Loki directly in the eyes. "I can see what you're doing. I haven't said anything to the others but... The things you're gathering, I know they're to make another portal. Why?"

Loki rested his forehead on the glass, feeling conflicted. "I can't tell you. Ignorance keeps you safe. Please, stay out of New York. Let my brother handle this. You will be no match for what may come if I fail."

"Dammit Loki!" Tony raised his voice, turning away from the glass cage and running his hands through his hair in frustration as he took a few steps away. "I can see you're not allowed to tell me, you're eyes are fucking blue and that's leading me to think you're under someone control or something. I don't know..." he trailed of, then turned around and walked back to the glass. "But I'm tied up in this now. You can't just tell me to leave, you have no right to say that after  _you_  left  _me_!"

"Tony, please, I didn't want to leave. I didn't have a choice. Tony, look at me. TONY!"

Tony's head snapped up at the sound of how panicked Loki sounded as met his gaze which darted wildly to hold Tony's. He held them for a second then looked back down to his feet. "There's always a choice." He said quietly, though loud enough for Loki to hear him.

"Not if I wanted to live."

The room went quiet for a few seconds with neither saying a word, Tony looking down at the ground and Loki at Tony. Neither knew how to respond to that, seeing as Loki wasn't giving any more away, and Tony felt as if he had hardly any arguments left in him.

"It's that bad, huh?" Tony said finally, breaking the silence first. "Whoever has a hold over you, is strong enough to kill you if you don't do as they say?"

"I wouldn't have left you for less. Tony, there's something I've got to tell you."

"What's there left to say?" Tony asked, a little unkindly even though he didn't mean to say it like that.

Loki opened his mouth about to say something when he heard light footsteps the Tony didn't hear or didn't notice. "Someone's coming. Go." Loki turned around back to his original position so that it wouldn't show up in the security camera's loop.

Tony paused, only momentarily, then glanced in the direction of Loki and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't leave this battle, not now." Before he ran out of a different door to the one he came in from.

Seconds later a slight red head slipped in. "There aren't many people who can sneak up on me Ms Romanoff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, so close to telling him there. Thanks all for reading thus far :D


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_Chapter Fourteen_ **

Tony didn't see Loki again until the moment after he tried to stop Selvig from opening the portal. He had been correct in assuming this was Loki's plan, or at least, what he'd been ordered to do. He only realised, perhaps too late, that it was being built on the top of his tower.

Tony felt it was his fault- that he should've figured this sooner so that the other mind-hostages didn't attack the ship, Loki wouldn't have been forced to kill Coulson (or maybe that wasn't forced? Tony didn't know, but he hoped that it was).

After Loki had made his escape with what other minions remained, trading for Clint who had been snapped out of his trance by a blow to the head, Tony had figured out the rest of the plan while talking to Steve. They quickly discussed how to go about stopping Loki, or at least Steve tried to. Tony, as soon as he could, was in his suit and putting all the energy into the thrusters to get to Loki faster. He knew Cap, Nat and Clint were going to follow him, and somehow they'd contact Bruce and Thor who were god knows where at this moment.

As his tower came closer, he flew up to the roof where Eric Selvig was trying to open the portal.

"Sir, I've shut down the Arc Reactor, but the device is already self-sustaining" JARVIS said through the suit, Tony nodded then hovered above the roof where the man was, his suit cutting out for a split moment every few seconds; he needed to replace it and fast.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig."

Selvig turned and gave Tony the creepiest happy smile he had ever seen- worse than Coulson's, and that was saying something.

"It's too late! She can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A  
new universe."

"OK." Tony said simply, rolling his eyes then blasting the device, which defended itself with a barrier. Selvig got blasted into a wall and hit his head, falling momentarily unconscious as the barrier pushed Tony back

"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable." Jarvis said.

"Yeah I got that JARVIS - Plan B."

Tony turned to face the landing pad and saw Loki smiling up at him. He gulped nervously as he lowered himself into the landing pad, thinking that he needed to find a way to break the guy behind the scene's hold on Loki for good before the worse could happen.

"Sir, the Mark VII is not ready for deployment."

"Then skip the spinning rims! We're on the clock!"

Tony landed and walked in as the armour around him was removed. He glanced over and saw Loki walking inside the penthouse too, both of them retaining eye contact as they walked inside.

"Miss me already Stark, or am I just that much of a dreamboat that you couldn't stay away?" Loki teased.

Tony chuckled. "I should be saying that to you, this is  _my_  tower after all." He quirked an eyebrow.

"I understand you had to restructure to get the whole tower running off the arc reactor. I'm impressed. It works well."

"Thanks. I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And while it was being built, my private elevator was teeming with sweaty workmen. Which, of course, was nice for Pepper and me to watch." He flashed Loki a grin then started to walk over to his ensuite bar. "But uh, yeah, it seems to be working so far, nothing's gone wrong except for that portal being assembled on the roof which probably isn't going to do it any good. You want a drink? I'm having one."

Loki shook his head and smiled. He really had missed this strange man and his ramblings. "Aren't you going to try and stop me? It won't be long until my brother and that irritating one with the righteous voice and that highly impractical outfit arrives."

"I think we've already proved that I'm no match for you strength." He said as he poured himself a scotch, shivering slightly as he remembered that first time when Loki had used his strength to force him to bottom, not that he minded in the end though. "Plus, I'm kind of compromised, so I'm just stalling you. No drink? You sure?"

"If you don't return to Malibu and leave New York, I will be forced to make you." He gave Tony a chance to respond before placing the scepters tip where he knew the arc reactor to be. Nothing happened. "This usually works."

"Was that supposed to do something?" Tony asked, a little amused by how confused Loki looked. "Well, performance issues are not uncommon... You know, one out of five-"

Loki picked him up by the neck and through him out the window. He hoped Tony had finished his way of calling the suit to him, but hoped he may end up at least injured enough to have to be sent home. Tony's stubbornness told him that was not likely.

Something red and gold flew past him and shot through the air towards Tony, opening up to reveal the suit which attached itself to Tony from some recognition bracelets he wore. He had almost forgotten to call for them as Loki threw him, as he wasn't expecting Loki to do that in the slightest. 'Here I though he wanted to save me from pain...' Tony thought bitterly as the thrusters kicked in at the last possible second and he shot back up to the penthouse.

He hovered by the smashed window and glared at Loki, even though the god himself couldn't see it. "Now that was uncalled for. I know my humour can be a little distasteful at time, but..." He raised his hands quickly and shot a blast at Loki before he could dodge it, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground.

"Oooh, I do love it when you take control, Stark." Loki ran at him before skidding along the floor and dropping out the window, caught by a Chitauri on a flying moped. Tony had been two distracted by Loki to see the portal opening and the first of the things coming through.

"Tony, you seeing this?" He heard Clint asking over the comm. line.

"Hm?" He asked, then heard a low grumbling noise from above and looked to see the portal had now opening. "Right. Army." He said to no one in particular, already making calculations on how to approach this. Chasing Loki would have to wait.

-Page Break-

Mjolnir hit the wall next to Loki's head, grabbing his attention. He turned around to see Thor already the summoning the hammer. Loki took the opportunity to swipe at Thor's legs with his sceptre

Thor managed to jump out if the way, and with Mjolnir in hand, he struck down on Loki, who stumbled out of range. They rushed at each other, they and their weapons colliding.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" Thor asked as they continued trying to land a hit on the other.

"Well, yes." Loki said, stepping out of the range of Thor's fists, then jabbing the butt of the sceptre into Thor's abs.

Thor groaned but grabbed the sceptre and used it to twist Loki around and slam him into a wall. "And what of your human? The man of Iron? He's fighting these creatures you bought and pushing himself probably to his limits, as are all the Midgardian Avengers... We can stop this, together!" He said, giving Loki a hopeful smile.

"It's too late."

"Loki, it's not too late..." Thor placed his hands on Loki's shoulders, leaving him completely vulnerable for an attack, while he attempted to persuade Loki into helping his and Tony's side of the fight.

Loki's dagger lodged between Thor's ribs and he escaped. He needed to keep Thor fighting the Chitauri.

A few minutes after that, he caught an arrow that Hawkeye had shot at him. He didn't blame the man for wanting to shoot him, as to him it looked like he was wilfully leading the attacking army, but he gave him a look anyway which said 'really?' The man just smirked in reply and pressed a button, causing Loki to look back at the arrow just as it exploded in his hand.

An explosion such as that would do nothing to kill him, and he was sure that Clint should know that, but it was still annoying as it damaged him ride and caused him to fly back onto Stark tower. He had mere moments to recover from the fall before the mindless beast jumped up to join him and threw him through the very same window he had thrown Tony out of earlier.

"ENOUGH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Of all the avengers, this one Loki actually  _feared_. Only a little. "I am a God you dull creature, and I will  _not_  be bullied by-!" The Hulk grinned as he picked Loki up by the feet with one hand and proceeded to throw him against the floor like a rag doll, leaving him in a Loki shaped hole in the floor.

"Puny god." He said, leaping out the window and onto a neighbouring building.

Loki lay on the smashed up floor, staring up at the ceiling with wide and shocked eyes, which had now faded from the unnatural blue back to his usual mischievous green. He let out a pathetic mewl but otherwise didn't move.

-Page break-

Tony was beginning to tire. No, scratch that. He already was, long ago, but he kept pushing on, the only thought in his mind was that defeating these things would get their leader out of hiding, and then Tony could get at them to make sure they paid for what they did to Loki. Although there wasn't only his physical tiredness that was beginning to take its toll, but the suit was also beginning to loose power too.

As he was fighting off a bunch of the aliens that had swarmed around him on the ground, he heard Fury talk to him over the comms. "Stark, you hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city."

Tony's eyes widened, but he kept on fighting, elbowing a Chitauri that made a grab for his face plate. "How long?"

"Three minutes, at best." Fury answered, sounding a little worried which was weirdly out of character. "Stay low and wipe out the missile."

As the line closed, Tony started to think up a plan to get rid of the nuke as quickly as he could without it going off. Seeing as he was probably the most knowledgeable about bombs in the team, he figured he was alone in solving this. He glanced up momentarily as saw more creatures coming through the portal. As he looked, he caught a brief glimpse of the ships on the other side, giving him the ideal location to re-aim the bomb.

"Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters!" He shouted, even though there wasn't any need to. He had just under three minutes, he could make it, right? Though the chances were that it was more than likely to be a one way trip... He shook his head and ignored that. He had to put the safety of New York and Loki before himself.

"I just did." Jarvis informed him, and as soon as he did, he left the streets and flew straight up into the sky, pushing off a Chitauri soldier that clung to his leg before he shot off at high speeds to where the nuke was coming from.

As he flew closer, he heard Natasha's voice over the comms. "I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"

Tony was about to answer, telling her to wait a minute but before he could, Steve cut in.

"Do it!"

"No, wait!" Tony answered almost immediately. He could almost picture the look of confusion and doubt on Steve's face.

"Stark, these things are still coming!"

Tony rolled his eyes, although sighed and thought that if not for the bomb, then it would obviously be the right thing to do. "I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

He finally caught up to it, having to about face so he came at the missile from behind. The missile sped on, so Tony grabbed onto it and gripped it tightly. He started to angle it off course, plotting the correct angles and timings for him to hit the portal perfectly as he flew on.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" Steve asked, but Tony didn't answer him, instead, speaking to Jarvis.

"Save the rest for return, J." He said, then closed the Avenger lines and focused on his ascent.

As he flew up, he remembered the only one who didn't know of his plan was Loki, and was the only one he really cared about leaving behind. With a sigh, he asked Jarvis where Loki currently was.

"He's currently lying conscious on the floor of your penthouse. Shall I patch a call through?"

"Yeah, please." Tony said, and prayed Loki would answer him. There was only one thing he had to say to him, and it was important he said it before he left, in case he could never say it again. He breathed a sigh of relief as his call connected. "Loki? You there?!"

There was no reply on the line.

"Okay then, Jarvis, make sure this gets left as a message for him then." He knew Loki was listening in to him speaking, but he at least wanted to hear Loki's voice one last time before...

"I don't have much time, and I need to say this now before I..." He paused and swallowed. The portal was so close, and now wasn't the time for nerves to get the better of him, so he continued before Loki could interrupt him. "You're one of the best people in my life, and I honest to god-gods- think I'm falling for you. I know we were only together for like two or three months, but this time apart has told me something that I thought I'd never get to say to you because you'd gone. And I realised, I've never said this to you before. Ever. So now I have one chance to say it, I need to tell you before I go through this portal in case I don't make it back... Loki, I love y-" and the line went dead.

"TONY, YOU GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! JARVIS, JARVIS MAKE HIM COME BACK!"

"I have lost communications with sir. The suit was a prototype, not build to sustain an internal atmosphere in a vacuum." Jarvis replied to him straight away, sounding a little sad in his tone. Loki thought quickly, unsure what to say or do, until he glanced up at the portal again and saw a little dot falling from the sky as it closed behind it.

Tony had slipped unconscious while in space the other side, so wasn't able to slow down his descent back to earth. Thor swung Mjölnir around quickly in the attempt to catch him, but before he could, the Hulk jumped off a building and caught him, then used himself as a landing pad for Tony to crash on.

Thor, Steve and the Hulk all stood around Tony's body as he lay there unmoving and even more worryingly, not breathing.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"GAHHh!" Tony shouted, gasping for breath as he was shocked back into consciousness. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me..."

Thor and Steve smiled at his wording, and had both breathed out a sigh of relief too when Tony opening his eyes.

"We won." Steve said tiredly. They all looked pretty beat up, and Tony thought that Clint and Natasha would look the same, if not Loki too.

It took him a few moments to remember what just happened for himself, replaying the events in his head as he then sighed a breath of relief, realising he was safe back on earth. When he remembered his last words to Loki on that call he blushed hard and groaned inwardly. 'Oh fuck, why did I tell him that?' He thought with embarrassment. Luckily, the others were too tired to notice his red face.

"Alright, yeah, well done everyone... Uh... Great job." Tony said encouragingly as he sat up. He was still slightly in shock, high on adrenaline also, but he managed to stand up with the others as Natasha and Clint came to join them. "So... What now?"

"Fury will have us on the clean up assignment to beat all clean up assignments."

"I think we could all use a break first. SHIELD can handle this for a bit."

"What about Loki?" Clint asked. "Last I saw of him, Bruce gave him quite a beating in the tower so..."

Tony tried not to flinch at that, wondering how badly damaged Loki was from that. 'Wait, but if he was unconscious, then that means he hasn't heard my message and I can delete it before he hears it!' Tony thought while also thinking that either way, Loki would know what he did and would kill him for it.

"I will take him back to Asgard to atone for his crimes." Thor said, crossing his arms and looking around for arguments. There were none from the others, except Tony who just glanced away from Thor and shrugged. He didn't want Loki to get taken away.

"Alright, well let's go and catch him before he escaped then." Steve said, to which they all nodded at before returning to the tower, Tony walking slightly slower than the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some revelation in the next chapter... That's a clue to what happens next ;)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_Chapter Fifteen_ **

Loki had heard everything Tony had said, he had watched his body fall from the sky and be caught by that green beast who had just pummelled him into the floor and given him a horrid pain when he moved his neck. Loki breathed a sigh of relief when he had seen Tony sit up, something he hadn't thought possible. The man really was remarkable. Loki figured they'd all be coming up to pay him a visit soon, so found a comfy position slumped against a wall and tried his best to look weak and defeated. It wasn't hard. But with the Chitauri all but wiped out, the portal closed, and Loki's job complete, he felt a large weight lift from his shoulders. Soon he'd see Tony, and then Thor would take him back to be safe in Asgard. He just had to persuade Tony to come with him.

It wasn't long until the Avengers came up to the floor, cautiously moving in front of Loki to block any attempt at exit. Tony looked at Loki guiltily, and stayed close to the back of the group, but still in a visible spot.

"Loki, I'm placing you under arrest for your crimes" Thor said, speaking once everyone had been assembled.

"If it's all the same to you." He looked at Tony meaningfully with his green eyes. "I think I'll have that drink now." Tony smirked and almost laughed aloud at that, if it weren't for the five other people in the room who were slightly confused, but annoyed at Loki enough to overlook it.

Loki's sceptre lay snapped in two beside the portal and the shard that had caused the blue glow was missing. Tony also noticed was that Loki's eyes were back to their original mischievous green, which made him breathe a small sigh of relief, thinking that meant the hold over Loki had been broken.

-Page Break-

Once Loki has been placed in handcuffs and a metal mouth guard attached to his jaw, the Avengers had spent a few minutes discussing how this was going to work, seeing as Thor needed a little help. Another thing was that they were all dead tired, and Clint suggested that they go out and eat, with Tony buying. Tony had grumbled at that but had eventually agreed, though Thor said at least one person needed to stay and guard Loki while they were gone. Tony volunteered for the job, thinking that he needed to talk with Loki and spend some time with him before he left for Asgardian prison.

After handing Tony the keys to unlock his jaw guard and handcuff (only as a safety precaution), the Avengers had left with Tony's credit card, and the promise that they wouldn't spend too much, which Tony knew was a lie but didn't care. As soon as they'd gone, Tony walked over to Loki and bent down to unlock him from his shackles.

"Careful, Stark." Loki said once his muzzle was removed. "I bite."

"Oh, I know." Tony smirked, and then moved to sit next to him on the ground once the guard and cuffs were removed. "Um, did you, by any chance, hear the message I left for you?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You left a message? What did it say?"

"Oh, nothing important." Tony said quickly, facing away to hide the blush that tinted his cheeks.

"I was about to tell you something before, but we were distracted. I doubt it's something you'll want to hear, especially after what I have done today. But you will have to promise me to hear me to the end. And not to run. Although I couldn't blame you if you did."

"Um... Okay?" Tony said slowly, turning back around and raising an eyebrow.

"I'll spare you the details of the biology of the Jötnar. We are a race with thin lines and large grey areas between genders. Depending on our partner, we can...  _change_. Much like the dinosaurs in Jurassic park, we are an all male species. Which means to reproduce... Are you catching my drift here, Tony?"

"Umm..." Tony gave him a confused look, not looking as if he got it at all. Genius as he was, he was extremely exhausted and had come close to death, so he was slow to catch on to what Loki was saying.

"Tony, I'm pregnant."

Tony froze. Literally, to the spot. His face and body became rigid in a shocked state with his eyes opened wider slightly, but he still stayed unmoving.

"When I said don't run, I didn't mean freeze. Bloody hell Tony, say something."

It took Tony a few seconds to process that, but he did eventually snap out of his trance. "Um.. Is it... It is.. Mine?" He asked, his eyes searching Loki's for even a hint of a lie, but finding none.

"Of course it is. I haven't been slept with anyone else since I met you. And I certainly would not have let then enter me if I had."

"But... How?" Tony frowned. "That was over a year ago... so unless frost giant pregnancies last longer, then how'd this even happen?"

"Frost giants are fierce creatures. From their birth they must be smart enough to escape from danger. This means the gestation period is a month or so longer. It's just the way Jötunns work. And I am also... More pregnant than I look. The Other cast a charm to suppress changes in my body, to keep me healthy and to repair damage before the battle. This also stopped me from showing pregnancy signs as much, as well as making me appear less pregnant than I am. I can easily remove them spell and look like I am carrying a boulder rebound my belly." Loki looked at him expectantly. "Look, I know this is a lot to take in, I did not know it was possible either."

Tony nodded slowly then linked his hands together and rested his chin on them, looking forward with an unreadable expression. "So how far along are you then?"

"I have a month or two left." Loki took both of Tony's hands in his. "Look, I don't blame you if you don't want anything to do with this, I do understand. You didn't even think this was possible. And our child is likely to have a far longer lifespan than you are. I will not hold it against you if you send me off to Asgard then walk away."

"What?" Tony's head spun round and he looked at Loki. "I may be shocked by this but I'm not some asshole who'll just abandon you because you're... Y'know..."

"Tony, I know you don't want a child. There's no need to be chivalrous. You have no duty towards me.  _I_  seduced  _you_."

"But  _I_  came onto  _you_  first. And besides..." He bit his lip thoughtfully for a second then nodded as if confirming something. "I love you, Loki. And yeah, I'm really freaked out by this, not gonna lie, in fact I feel as if I'm gonna hurl from how nervous I'm feeling about this but... Well,  _you're_  the one who's pregnant, not me. And you've been under a lot of stress probably, especially with repressing the pregnancy and stuff..." He squeezed Loki's hand comfortingly and smiled shakily. Loki could feel his hand trembling slightly.

Loki caught Tony's lips in his. "Thank you." He breathed.

"Um... Thank  _you_? I think I should say..." Tony said back, then cupped Loki's chin and brought him closer for a longer kiss. When they parted, Tony raised an eyebrow. "Just so you know, I'm probably going to be the world's worst father. I don't know a thing about looking after children and I didn't have the best role model myself... So I'm probably gonna be bad at this."

Loki laughed. "At least you are not a criminal who terrorised your planet." He smiled widely at Tony. "Does this mean you'll come to Asgard now? I won't be able to visit earth for quite a while."

Tony looked away thoughtfully. He hadn't thought about that. The shock that Loki was pregnant with his child was still dormant in his mind and that made it so that he forgot to think about their future. "I guess... I want to at least see if I can testify for you or something. I don't want you pregnant in prison." He pulled a face. "Do you have proper medical care for... Um... The birthing... on Asgard?" he paused. "...Wait, where does it even come out of?"

"As I said, my gender will change in a localised area, even though I plan to have a caesarean. But don't worry, I'll go back again once the new parts aren't needed." He looked at Tony's horrified expression. "I know, I still find it weird and I've had a while to get used to it."

Tony shook his head, baffled. "Yeah... Okay, so how am I going to get into Asgard? Do I just ask Thor nicely to come with you two? Make up an excuse? Tell him and the others the truth?" He raised an eyebrow again.

Loki stopped in thought. "I'll tell Thor."

"Okay... I'll need to make a few calls then. Oh..." He rubbed his forehead and groaned. "I've got to tell Pep... She's not going to believe this...  _I_  can hardly believe this."

"It may be wise to tell her to keep it quiet. We don't know what could happen if SHIELD got wind of it."

"Yeah, that's a point. I better not say to the others then. Should I just say I'm going as a witness to your trial or something?"

"Say what you must." Loki kissed him again softly. "I wish you knew what you were getting yourself into."

Tony frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't met my adoptive 'family' yet. Nor do you know how much trouble we're gonna be in."

"Please, I think I can handle them. I've had my share of difficult people in my life..." He scoffed then paused. "Although this is the first time I've met someone's parents. They better not though  _me_  in prison in your place because of this y'know. And you didn't answer my question about Asgard's state of healthcare?'

"Far superlative to Earth's, I assure you."

"Okay, then I don't have to try and get you on bail quickly for that reason then..." He paused for a second in thought. "How long will I be up there for?"

"Asgard don't have bail. I'll go straight to trial as I am still a prince. We'll see what happens, you'll be safer in Asgard anyway. I pissed some powerful people off, and I don't know if they'll feel like coming back to finish the job."

"You know what I meant..." Tony rolled his eyes. "Wait, who'd you piss off? I better bring my suit just in case... Will I need to bring anything with me?"

"Well," Loki trailed his finger down Tony's chest. "You certainly won't need any clothes."

Tony's eyes followed Loki's finger before he looked back up and smirked. "Oh won't I?" He said, leaning teasingly closer.

"I'm sure we could have a joint cell, should the Allfather decide you need locking up..." Loki pushed him onto the floor and crawled up to his chest, hovering his lips just above Tony's.

"Well let's just hope it doesn't come to that. I'd much rather see your room." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"How long do you think we have until they get back from their food?"

"Well..." Tony hummed thoughtfully. "If they're as hungry as I am, they'll be a while." He winked.

Loki dipped down and ran his tongue along Tony's lip before smirking and kissing him slowly and deeply.

Tony chuckled at first, but then couldn't stop himself from groaning against Loki's mouth, bring his arms up around the gods neck so as to keep him there.

"Even for a God, a year and a half is a long time..." Loki lifted Tony's shirt over his head and then used magic to remove all clothing but his own leather trousers.

"We better make up for lost time then." Tony said before kissing down Loki's neck. He inwardly still marvelled at Loki's magic (especially when used in the bedroom) but because of both lost time and limited time, he didn't feel the need for verbal praise. His body was doing enough of that for him.

Loki breathed out slowly, relishing in the heat of Tony's chest against his. "Shall we take this to the bedroom, darling?" Loki asked, wrapping his arms round Tony and picking him up. "You will have to direct me."

"Put me down first." Tony said, trying to struggle out of the gods arms. "You're the pregnant one; I should be carrying  _you_  to my bedroom."

Loki pushed Tony's back up against a wall, pulling his legs higher round his waist. "You're in no position to make commands,  _Stark_." Loki said, lips quirking into a smirk. "If you don't show me the way, I'll have you right up against this wall where any of your precious Avengers or SHIELD could hack in to your security cameras at any time. I happen to know that the security cameras in your room have a special level of protection and Fury doesn't even know they're there. Your choice." Loki bit Tony's eye playfully, waiting for the response.

"That sounds pretty hot actually..." Tony said with a smirk. "Although I don't want your bro- I don't want Thor to kill me any more than he already is for getting you pregnant in the first place." He shivered as he thought about what the blonde god was going to do to him.

"You know, I think he rather took a shine to you. After all, you quite literally swept him off his feet the first time you met." Loki could tell that Thor already saw Tony as a friend. Fighting with someone always came with a special type of bond. "So, are you going to tell me where the bedroom is, or shall I start removing the rest of my clothes?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Tony just grabbed Loki's hand and started pulling him towards the bedroom, making sure to close and lock the door behind him before he was pushed up against it by a horny pregnant god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Asgard :D


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_Chapter Sixteen_ **

When the Avengers returned to Tony's penthouse, they were surprised to see Tony and Loki sitting next to each other on a sofa- Tony with a glass of scotch, and Loki (un-cuffed and without mouth guard) sipping at either water or vodka, though no one could tell without smelling it closer.

Thor sent Loki an accusing glare which Loki returned with his most innocent expression. Even Thor wasn't stupid enough to not know what that look on his little brother's face was. He had just had sex. And judging by Loki's smile, it was glorious.

"What're you smiling at?" Barton demanded, the string of his bow already pulled but still aiming at the ground rather than Loki's head.

"Oh nothing, just the thought of life imprisonment knowing that Clint Barton will spend the next fifty years dreaming of me and jumping at every shadow, wondering when I will return to take what is mine." Loki grinned.

Tony snorted, and then pretended it was a cough instead. He did though feel a twinge of jealousy, even though he knew Loki was teasing Clint, who growled and lifted the bow slightly higher before shaking his head.

"As if. I'll just be glad once you leave this planet for good. Thor, when is he going?" He said while sending a glare at Loki before turning to Thor.

"We will leave as soon as possible. There is no point waiting about, we have already delayed enough as it is."

"At least let me finish my drink?" Loki pouted.

"Fine. Then we will go."

Loki proceeded to sip as slowly as possible.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Thor was about to put the restraints back on that Loki requested a word. In private. Tony told them that they could go to a room down the hall.

Loki clamped a hand over Thor's mouth before he spoke. "Thor, I'm pregnant. Tony is coming with us to Asgard."

Thor's eyes widened dramatically, his eyes darted down to Loki's stomach briefly, and then he stared to shout muffled words into Loki's palm. Once he realised that Loki would've move his hand until he wasn't shouting, he calmed down somewhat, until Loki let him go.

"The Man of Iron impregnated you?!" He asked, a mix or horror and shock evident on his face.

"Yes. And he is coming to Asgard with us. He will not be safe here. And I believe he would like to stay with me as I am with child. We shall tell the Allfather that he is an ambassador for Midgard, come to bear witness to my trial. You mustn't tell anyone of this, not even mother. They can't know until I am sure that Tony and the baby are safe. Do you understand? I'm trusting you, Thor."

"I-" Thor breathed out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his long hair before giving Loki a sad look. "You were with child all this time when you fought us? I am truly sorry that this has happened." He took a step forward and placed his hands on Loki's shoulders. "But I will do anything in my powers to make sure the tw-  _three_  of you are safe... " he smiled sympathetically then grinned widely. "So I am to be as uncle again?"

Loki couldn't stop himself from smiling, though he didn't mean to. It was harder than he thought to stay mad at Thor. None of it was even his fault anyway. "You are."  
Thor embraced him in a hug that was surprisingly only slightly bone crushing. Thor was being careful for once, which only made Loki feel worse for being mad at him all this time. "But while we are on the subject of secrets," he waited for Thor to put him down. "I must tell you what made me do this and you must promise to keep it a secret. Even from the Allfather and even if I come to face trial for crimes against Midgard as well. You must promise me."

Thor nodded after a while of thought. "I promise."

So Loki told him about Thanos.

-Page break-

"They're taking some time, aren't they?" Bruce commented to no one in particular. Tony had started to get a little anxious at the time they'd taken, and was also expecting Thor to burst into the room at any second and strangle him. He glanced at his phone to check the time, then stretched and stood.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked his, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly in suspicion. Tony shrugged and thought quickly. "I'm... Toilet. Going to take a leak. I'll be right back." He said before walking into his bedroom.

Seeing as he had the time, he decided he may as well pack a bag for the trip to Asgard, because he would need things to entertain him, and changes of clothing for when his current ones get dirty.

It didn't take him long, and as he left the room, he placed the rucksack by his bedroom door so it was easy to grab. He then sat back down with the Avengers as they waited for Loki and Thor.

-Page Break-

"Thanos..." Thor said as his brow furrowed worryingly. He rubbed his beard in thought as he imagined what Loki had been through, and what this could mean for Asgard, should the All- Father decide to lock him away in a cell. "So there is a chance that he will be after you?"

"I hoped to make it look as if I tried my best, so that he will not think I disobeyed. And if he believes I am in Asgard being punished... I hope he will not return for me. I believe I am low down on his list of priorities. But if there is the slightest chance he is looking for me, Asgard is the safest place for Tony."

Thor nodded then motioned to the door. "Shall we get going then? Wait, Tony does know he's coming right? You're not just dragging him with us without his say so?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Of course. He's going to offer to come along to oversee my trial and make sure I get a proper sentence. Or you could just suggest it."

"Unless he offers himself, I will not suggest it, in case someone else offers to come in his place." Thor nodded, then moved and opened to door for he and Loki to return to the others. When they got there, Tony nervously glanced at Thor before mouthing to Loki 'we okay?'

Loki nodded. Tony nodded back, then stood up and stretched again, as if trying to act as inconspicuously as possible. "You guys goin' then?"

"We must make haste. Director Fury will likely want to try and keep us here." Thor picked up Loki's restraints and muzzle.

As he was attaching them to Loki once more, Tony Casually moved closer to them as he spoke. "So, uh, I was thinking... Maybe one of us should come with you, y'know, to oversee Loki's trial and, uh, make sure he gets his sentence for what he's done?" He said to Thor.

"That may be a good idea, Man of Iron." Thor answered with a nod, locking his gaze with Tony's to assure him he was okay with this, seeing as Tony still looked like he thought Thor was going to punch him for Loki's situation.

"It should be me." Steve said from the back of the group.

"No, I'll go. I was the one who he forced into being his mind slave, so I need this more than you do." Clint said to Steve, before shooting a glare to Loki. Tony sighed, wishing he'd phrased that question better.

"What about me? It's my tower he used- I'm emotional because of it. And to be fair, he did try to mind slave me too." He shrugged.

"Why is everyone so eager to go?" Natasha said suspiciously.

"Well," Loki hadn't noticed Bruce standing there before, he had been so quiet. "I think Tony should go. He isn't part of SHIELD, so has no ulterior motive, and it will be more beneficial to the planet from a science perspective. I know I'm dying to get my hands on data from another realm."

"Thank you Bruce. So that's two votes for me, one for everyone else. I think we have a winner here." Tony smirked.

"Well I'm coming with you." Steve moved to stand next to Loki. "You're not exactly the most responsible of people, Stark."

"Hey!" Tony pouted. "I'm very responsible, just ask... Okay, yeah, maybe I see your point..." He said, trying to think up an excuse for him to go alone quickly, but before he could, Bruce spoke again.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind coming along too if I could? Like I said in my reasons before, I'm dying to get my hands of that data." He smiled. Tony sighed, knowing there probably wasn't much else he could say to persuade them.

"What about you two?" Steve asked, turning to Natasha and Clint as Tony inwardly flipped his hands in the air. 'How many more are coming?!' He thought to himself before turning to Loki and mouthing 'sorry'.

"The Bifröst is still broken, it will take too much power." Loki laughed. "I doubt the Allfather will be so willing to let you all come. That is if your bodies survive the journey." He was still smirking as Thor locked the muzzle in place.

"My brother is right. Five of us will be a struggle, but seven will be more than a challenge. I do not know how you will fare; it is unheard of for a Midgardian to travel to Asgard without the use of the Bifröst."

Tony smiled at their attempts to lessen the numbers, but adopted a straight expression when he realised it would look too suspicious.

"I have the super serum in my body, created by Tony's father, so I should be able to survive the journey as I heal quickly." Steve said surely, nodding as if to confirm it. "And Bruce has the Hulk to protect his body. Thought I don't know how you three would cope..." He said, looking over at Tony, Natasha and Clint. Tony shrugged.

"My suit will protect me, so I'll be fine."

"And do not worry about controlling the Hulk my friend. Odin's magic will protect you." Thor said, and then told the three that if they wanted to gather anything, to get it now before they left. Asgard would supply them with anything they needed, but he understood if they wanted anything else. Steve had said no, not wanting to be out of his uniform as they 'weren't going there for a holiday', which Tony had rolled his eyes at.

Bruce had stolen some clothing from a shop that had been blasted badly in the attack. He felt bad about it, but also didn't want to be left wandering around naked. But he too didn't have any other clothes or items that he had to take with him, so said he'd find something on Asgard if he needed it. He did, however, ask if Tony would let him take some scientific equipment, which Tony was happy to lend him for this trip.

Tony was the only one to bring his own stuff grabbing the rucksack he'd packed earlier, then going to a lab downstairs to get the Mark V suit, and packing some equipment into a bag for Bruce.

He was extremely nervous about going to Asgard, especially now as Steve and Bruce were coming. He didn't mind Bruce, but Steve annoyed him, and he didn't know how or when he was going to tell either of them about him and Loki- because they'd find out one way or the other during the trial when Loki revealed he was pregnant. He made a mental note to discuss how to go about this with Loki later on, then left to show the others the way up to the roof, so they would leave before Fury could object.

Once up there, he put on the mark V, handed Bruce the equipment bag, and shouldered his rucksack. He noticed Loki raising an eyebrow at his bag, but Tony had just shrugged in return.

As Thor was preparing the Tesseract for the trip, it was then that Tony thought he should call Pepper and tell her about this- because she'd be extremely mad if he didn't say and disappeared. He excused himself for a few minutes then flew to another building top nearby for some privacy before calling her as the others waited.

"Pepper? It's me." He said once he'd gotten through.

"TONY, THANK GOD. I saw you fall from the sky on the news. Are you okay?"

"Um, physically, I'm fine, considering." Tony replied shakily. "Although emotionally... Pepper, he's pregnant."

"What?!"

"Loki, he's... He's pregnant Pep. And I'm the father." He sighed, his voice cracking slightly. Because of trying to convince Thor to let him come to Asgard, and from trying to comfort Loki, Tony had momentarily bottled his concerns and fear about his and Loki's situation, and it was only now that he was away from them and talking to Pepper that the worry came out.

"Oh I keep forgetting he's an alien." There was a moment of silence on the line. "How are you not freaking out about this?"

"I am!" Tony almost snapped. "Sorry... I just... Fuck... I don't know what I'm supposed to do here! On one hand, I'm happy for him. For us. For our... Kid... But then again I'm also terrified about it. I don't know what to do. Hell, I'm not even mentally or emotionally prepared for this..." He lifted the face plate up and rubbed his face tiredly.

"And how does he explain attacking earth and killing all those people?"

"Oh, that wasn't him, he was being mind-controlled against his will. Ask Clint- he'll tell you what it was like. Although while he was under control, he tried to save me from fighting... So I think it was more against-his-will type controlling... But the guy behind it. From what I gather, he's bad news."

"Tony, be careful."

"Yeah..." He smiled, even though Pepper couldn't see him. "Oh, another thing, um, I'm going to Asgard for a bit."

"I can't say I'm surprised. Take care of yourself Tony, don't do anything stupid. I don't want to have to go job hunting."

"Well, if anything did, then you're already CEO so the job would still be yours." Tony chuckled, then glanced up to the roof of Stark tower to see the four others standing around impatiently. "I gotta go. I'll see you when I see you."

"I love you, Tony." She said before hanging up.

Tony stood still for a few seconds before he could move again, replaying Pepper's last words there over and over. He couldn't tell whether she had meant that in a platonic-friendship sort of way, or a more how-he-feels-about-Loki sort of way... But he hoped that for her sakes, it was the former. He liked Pepper, but only as a good friend. Probably his best. But they both knew a relationship couldn't work out between them, and he only hoped that Pepper realised this soon if it was the case. He shook his head then, without bothering to close the faceplate, he flew back to the roof of the tower.

Bruce grinned at him from beneath all the equipment he was carrying then looked back to Thor. "You don't think this is too much?"

"I'm sure it's of no trouble to the All-Father. And I'm sure we can give you a chamber in which you can store it all." Thor grinned reassuringly and patted Bruce hard on the shoulder, who very nearly dropped the equipment.

"Right, shall we go then?" Steve asked once Bruce had thanked Thor then shared a grin with Tony. Thor nodded then told them all to prepare themselves, as it would most likely maybe a rough journey.

With that said, he told the three to grab hold of him or Loki, with Tony reacting slow on purpose so he'd 'have to' hold onto Loki, who he was sure was smirking at him from behind his guards. The bags of equipment were equally distributed, so as to lesser the burden on Bruce. Once the Avengers secured their holds, Thor handed Loki one side of the Tesseract's holding chamber, then twisted the end and they were suddenly transported.

-Page break-

As the five of them arrived on Asgard, the three Midgardians immediately let go of the Asgardians and bent over gasping. For Tony it was a little more desperate, as his suit had compacted slightly during the transition. Bruce looked as if he was trying to calm himself down, and Steve just looked a little winded.

Thor and Loki truly looked like brothers then, adopting the same stance and amused facial expression.

Tony quickly opened up the suit, falling out of it and onto his hands and knees accidentally in front of where Loki stood. "I see... Why you... Warned... Us against... This..." He said between pants.

Loki chuckled behind the guard; finally he had got Tony Stark to kneel.

"Come friends, the Allfather will wish to speak with you."

Tony, although hearing what Thor said, didn't reply as he continued to breathe heavily. Nor did he hear if the others had either. Bruce and Steve had recovered and calmed down during this time, but Tony wasn't watching to see. His head pounded and his chest felt as if it had been punched hard by the Hulk. There was also a sharp stinging pain on the right side of his stomach, but his vision blurred so he couldn't see what it was.

He faintly heard someone ask if he was okay, their voice fuzzy and muffled, before he collapsed with a thud onto the ground beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ;D


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I was busy :/ Anyway, enjoy ;)

**_Chapter Seventeen_ **

Tony woke up in a strange and unfamiliar settling. He was lying on his back on someone's bed, someone obviously wealthy because of the size and various exotic furs covering him. He tried sitting up to look around the room better, but as he did, he was met with the same horrible stinging pain in his stomach, only this time it was duller.

He almost started to panic, until the memories before he had collapsed returned to him. Putting two and two together, he guessed he'd been taken to either a guest chamber or someone's room to recover.

Ignoring the pain in his stomach, he carefully sat up, taking note that he wasn't in the clothes he'd arrived in. In fact, he wasn't wearing any. When he lifted the furs to check, he saw that he was lying there naked with only a bandage wrapped tightly around his middle. The bandage had a brown/red stain on it where the pain was located, so Tony figured that the suit must've caved in a little too much and caused him to bleed.

Turning his head, he saw a table next to where he lay, upon which was a pile of folded clothing (not his own though) and a mug of what Tony assumed was water.

Just as he was about to reach for it, a hand came along and took it away. Loki sat next to Tony on the bed and pulled him into an almost sitting position with his arm wrapped around Tony's shoulder. He silently pressed the glass to Tony's lips and helped him to drink.

He sipped some then held up his hand to tell him to stop, which Loki did. Once he'd swallowed, Tony turned his head to look up at Loki.

"Did I pass out?" He asked. It was an obvious question, but he wanted to confirm the answer.

"You did." Loki smiled, slightly amused. "Thor took my muzzle off and allowed me to take you to my own chambers. I am not sure about the captain, but your other friend has figured out we are... Together. That should save you at least one awkward conversation."

Tony nodded then glanced downwards and raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask, why am I naked?"

"You can ask, but I may choose not to answer." Loki smirked, putting the empty glass back down. "A better question perhaps would be what am  _I_  not naked too." Loki removed the simple white cotton-like shirt he wore with his usual black leather trousers and slid beside Tony under the furs.

"That is very true." Tony mused as he shamelessly watched Loki disrobed. "So what's happening with your trial and stuff? Does anyone else know you're... Pregnant, yet?" Tony asked, glancing down then guessing most probably no, as his stomach was flat. Either that or he'd been out longer that he thought and it had been born already. He felt a panic start to rise in him at that thought.

"The Allfather has ordered me to be confined to my rooms until the pregnancy is over. You, of course, can stay."

"Oh right, okay." Tony said, feeling released it hadn't happened yet. "Is that all he said? What about your crimes?"

"Well my crimes against Asgard are treason. But as I only allowed a small group of Frost Giants in, and they were all taken care of by the destroyer, I presume the Allfather may be lenient. However he may also be particularly harsh, I do not know." Loki pulled Tony's arm around him and rested his head on Tony's chest. "For now you need rest. I will attempt to heal you in your sleep."

"Thanks..." He paused for a beat. "Just curious here, but why haven't you removed that spell yet?"

He said, glancing down to Loki's stomach before looking at his face.

"It's taking a while to wear off." Loki frowned. "I'm slightly worried."

"What?" Tony sat up quickly, regretting it a second later as his stomach flared in pain. He bent over slightly and clutched it before glancing worryingly back at Loki. "What happens if it doesn't? Will they be alright?"

"I don't know. There is no way of knowing."

"Right..." Tony said slowly, and then carefully wrapped his arm around Loki and lay back down, causally stroking his side. "Um... I'm sure it'll be fine... Just give it time. I guess you, uh, held it in for a long time? Maybe it'll just take a while to wear off?" He said, attempting to comfort Loki.

"I only cast the spell a couple of hours ago." He hugged Tony back, curling into his side. "I'm glad you're here."

"Okay... It's not suddenly gonna make you, um, big is it? Like, when I go to sleep and wake up, are you suddenly going to be... Fully 7-8 months Pregnant?"

Tony could feel Loki's chuckles against his chest. "I don't know, possibly. This has never been done like this before. The spell is usually for young girls who go off to have a baby before their father finds out they were even pregnant. Come, I will sleep with you. I'm rather tired myself."

"O-okay then..." Tony said as he settled down beside Loki, thinking he might not be able to handle it if it suddenly appeared, as he was still freaking out a little about the pregnancy, but regardless, he managed to drift off to sleep again with Loki healing his stomach.

-Page Break-

When Tony woke up again, he was still holding Loki in his arms, who was fast asleep. He smiled, never thinking that he'd seen Loki this peaceful, or for at least a while. The covers had been pulled up to their chests, but Tony could feel something pressing into his now healed side slightly. He lifted the covers and his eyes widened dramatically as he saw the very clear baby bump that Loki now sported.

Unable to tear his eyes from it, he let out a shaky breath and tentatively reached towards it. He gently placed his hand there, caressing the skin slightly in both shock and amazement. 'That's my kid...' He thought to himself, and for the first time since being told, Tony actually felt surprisingly calm about it all. In fact, he even felt happy. Really happy. He smiled fondly down at it and carried on caressing it, not noticing that his movements woke Loki.

"Gdmrng" Loki mumbled sleepily, smiling at Tony. "I see I had no reason to be worried."

"Yeah..." Tony breathed out, still not taking his eyes or hand away. "Told you so."

Loki swatted his arm. "C'mere I'm still sleepy."

Tony tore his eyes away and chuckled at Loki's expression. He removed his hand and instead moved his whole arm round to hug Loki. "What do you think it'll be?"

"Gender or species? Personally I hope it carries more of your attributes than mine. I don't much think a blue baby would be very welcome in Asgard. Which reminds me," Loki opened his eyes and looked at Tony properly. "It would be safer for me to revert to my full Frost Giant self and perform a C-section. You see... Frost Giants aren't like Humans or Aesir, they are not  _born_. I forgot to mention this when telling you about how it will be born when I first told you because I thought it may worry you more. They... Burst out."

Tony froze. "U-uhm... I meant gender... What do you mean they 'burst out'?! Like in Alien?!"

Loki didn't understand the reference. "Like a chick forcing its way out of its shell."

Tony looked horrified.

"That is why I will be performing c-section darling. I've done it before."

"Oh- oh right, so it's not going to just burst out of your stomach then?" He breathed a sigh of relief. "I think I'd be traumatised for life if I saw that happen with the two of you."

"Well you won't be watching anyway as you will be in a different room. I don't want to have to worry about you fainting on top of everything else."

"Hey, I won't faint. It's not like I'm squeamish or anything." Tony pouted.

"Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"It is enough to turn any man squeamish to watch another cut himself open and pull a child out."

Tony shivered, not wanting to even have to think about that mental image. "Point taken."

"I feel I should be running for the smelling salts already." Loki teased, snuggling back into Tony again. "Although I must stay with my chambers, you are free to leave at any time. I hear your fellow short human has attracted quite a crowd at the observatory with all his equipment. The Aesir are quite amused with your species' womanly thirst for knowledge."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, I can imagine. I'm curious about the rest of Asgard... Would you be okay if I left you for a bit to explore? Am I allowed to?"

"As long as nobody finds out your connection with neither me, nor that I am confined to my chambers. Asgard thinks I am in a cell. And if you see Thor, send him in. I would like a word." Loki smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "And please try not to pick too many fights. No more than three. And make sure there is someone there to protect you if you do. I do not wish a squished Anthony to be returned to me in a box." Loki rolled off of him so that Tony could get up.

"Geez  _mom_ , so many rules." Tony said jokingly, then stood up with his hands on his hips and frowned. "Um, where are my clothes?"

Loki reached over and grabbed the pile Tony had first noticed when he woke up and threw them at him.

"Um... These aren't mine?" He said, looking slightly confused at the baggy red linen shirt, fancy leather and metallic black trousers and a long brown sleeveless jacket.

"I thought you'd appreciate the red. Your clothes were not exactly fit for the palace, having been torn open to get to your wound and covered in blood. I burned them." He said around a yawn.

"You...  _burned_  them?" Tony asked, mouth open wide in disbelief. "That was my favourite shirt..." He grumbled as he begrudging pulled the red shirt over his head along with the sleeveless jacket. There was a random belt to be put on too, and seeing as the trousers had no belt loops, he assumed it was to go around his waist, making the shirt more like a tunic. 'I feel like I'm in a freakin' RPG or something...' He thought as he did the belt up.

He then looked at the pile of clothing again (which was only the trousers now) and rose an amused eyebrow. "No boxers? You want me to go around comando, eh?"

Loki chuckled. "If you really want some, there're some in there." He pointed lazily towards an open door that looked like it led to a closet.

Tony glanced at the doors then down at the trousers again and shrugged. "Don't mind. It'll be a change. Easier if you want me later." He said as he pulled the trousers straight on.

Loki grinned into the covers as he made himself comfortable.

"So, uh, I'll be back later then." Tony said, standing awkwardly by the side of the bed as he considered whether or not he should kiss Loki goodbye. Despite the fact that they were having a child together, he still didn't know what exactly to call their relationship, or even if kissing him goodbye would be an acceptable thing to do.

After a few seconds of debating he just decided to go for it and crawled back onto the side of the bed. He reached for Loki's chin and tilted it up so as to bring their lips together.

Loki smiled into the kiss. "Go, bugger off." He grinned.

Tony mimed being hurt by his words before getting off the bed and walking out the room, only coming back for a second to ask where the others might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the next chapter. Possibly my favourite.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my (NCXD's) Favourite chapters :D

**_Chapter Eighteen_ **

After aimlessly exploring the grounds for a while, Tony eventually found his way to a small room where Thor, Steve and Bruce were all sitting together along with a man Tony didn't recognise. He was pretty good looking, but in an obvious way, and had blonde hair with a neatly trimmed beard. Not as good looking as him and his goatee though.

When they heard him enter, Bruce snorted at Tony's outfit, and even Steve looked as if he was having trouble holding in a laugh. They were still in their own clothes.

"It is nice to see you embracing the Asgardian culture." Bruce chuckled, wiping his glasses on the edge of his shirt.

"Yeah yeah... I wouldn't be in this get up if I hadn't passed out and Loki burned my clothes..." Tony sighed, and then took a seat next to Steve.

"Loki burned your clothes?" Bruce asked incredulously. "Y'know, I could learn to like this guy. I mean, if not for what he just did to New York."

Tony rolled his eyes but couldn't help a small smile.

"Didn't you bring a bag of spare clothes with you?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or was that rucksack filled with more scientific equipment?"

Tony paused for a second then nearly face-palmed himself for not thinking about that. It was too late to go change now, and he didn't want to disturb Loki's sleep, but he still hoped that he hadn't burned those as well.

"Yeah, but I'd forgotten about those..." He grumbled, and then turned to look at the mystery blonde man, who was giving him quite a flirtatious look. "Who's the Errol Flynn look-a-like?"

Tony was about to laugh at Steve's confused look and Bruce's light chuckle when Thor interrupted him. "This is Fandral, of the warriors three."

Fandral nodded to Tony with a sideways smile.

"Um, okay. Uh, hi." He nodded back at him. "Tony."

"I know who you are."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Am I famous here or were you discussing me while I was out cold?"

"Passing out on your first day does come with somewhat of a reputation. But I must admit, I didn't quite believe them when they told me how handsome you were. I see they were right after all... Breathtaking."

"You got a point, and uh... Thanks?" Tony wasn't quite sure what to make of this guy yet. He seemed suspicious.

"So what was the verdict of Loki's sentence?" Bruce asked Thor, which had surprised Tony, as he thought both he and Steve would've been present for that. It would also mean that neither know of Loki's current state either, which could be why Loki told him not to tell anyone about it.

"He is to await a trial in a few months time. He is in a cell until then."

"Why the wait? Shouldn't he be facing up to his crimes now?" Steve asked before frowning and turning to Tony. "Hang on, didn't you just say he burned your clothes?"

"Yes...?" Tony asked slowly, not liking where this was headed.

"So how did he do that when locked in a cell? Because you were clothed when we carried you into that room..." That room being Loki's bedroom, though apparently Steve hadn't though to ask about that or notice it.

"Um..." Tony tried to think up an excuse quickly, and looked to Thor for help.

"Magic?" Thor tried unhelpfully.

"But surely the prisons are placed with an anti-magic barrier?" Fandral asked, leaning forward with a confused curiosity. "So there would be no way for him to burn the Man of Iron's clothing... Although, however, I am pleased to see the result of such a prank. He does look good in Asgardian robes."

Tony shifted uncomfortably where he sat. A very suspicious individual indeed.

"Um... You're correct, there is an anti-magic barrier in the cells..." Thor admitted regretfully, shooting a look back to Tony which said something along the lines of 'what do we do?'

"Then if he was able to get past that, then what would be the point of the barriers? Unless they put him in a faulty cell?" Bruce asked, frowning in concern.

"Perhaps it was done on the way to the cell?"

"But then how would he have told Tony?" Steve looked at him questioningly. "How  _did_ you know it was Loki who burned them?"

"Um..." Tony repeated again, being as unhelpful to Thor as he was to him. "He... Told... Me?" He said slowly, although it sounded more of a suggestive question than an answer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thor Shake his head subtly, telling him to stop digging them both deeper.

"Tony, Thor, what's going on? Where's Loki?"

Tony looked at Thor, silently asking whether they should just come out and tell them now to save them from the interrogation. Thor just sighed heavily in response and looked down as he rubbed his hands together nervously, feeling slightly ashamed for telling this. Although he felt he could trust them- as they were all trustworthy allies in battle.

"He's... Confined to his room until further notice."

Bruce snorted. "He's killed people, terrorised an entire planet, and he's  _grounded_?"

"Not exactly, my friend..." Thor said, sinking down into himself slightly. "Not yet anyway..."

"What do you mean?"

"Um..." Tony said again for the third time, attracting the attention of everyone currently in the room. "There's a small, possibly big change that he may or may not be most definitely, um, pregnant?"

"How is that even possible?!" Steve asked, completely overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"So Loki is not only pregnant," Bruce replaced his glasses looking at Tony sceptically, "but managed to lead an entire army and be pummelled by the Hulk  _while pregnant_ , and still have the baby. It seems like a completely over the top excuse to get out of a harsher sentence to me. What's he gonna do next, blame the attack on hormones?"

"He was forced by someone else, and to suppress the pregnancy for a little under a year..." By this point, both Tony  _and_  Thor were sinking shamefully down into their seats, both feeling a little like they were betraying Loki.

"Tony, how do you know about this?"

"Er..." He glanced away from them and felt his face flush slightly red from embarrassment. "There's also a small, tiny but massive maybe could be true that is or is not most certainly true fact that... Erm, I'm the father."

Bruce laughed loudly for quite a while before he saw the serious expressions on everyone around him, including Tony. "Are you serious? He only came to Earth what, yesterday?"

"Like I said,  _repressed_  pregnancy... We met a while ago and, uh, he's about 7 or 8 months along..."

Bruce's eyes widened dramatically and he didn't say any more. Steve was also speechless.

Fandral got up to leave, muttering to himself. "Sunovvabitch got there before me."

"Hey, whoa, hold up there Blondie." Tony said, standing to block his exit. "What do you  _mean_ , 'got there before me'?"

"We don't get a lot of new good looking men passing through the palace, I never say no to a bit of variety. Can't blame a guy for trying. Although, out of interest, you would definitely have slept with me if Loki wasn't in the picture right? Legend has it, I  _am_  an excellent swordsman." He winked at Tony, flashing his trademark 'dashing' smile.

He left before Tony could answer.

"I hope he head no ideas about trying to 'get with him' again..." Tony said to no-one in particular, not even realising that Fandral was talking about him and not Loki there, then looked up to see Steve and Bruce still silent and Thor looking very guilty. It was then that Tony remembered what Loki had also said to him about Thor.

"Oh, uh, by the way, Loki said he wanted to talk with you, Big guy." He said to Thor after a few minutes silence passed between them. Thor looked up and nodded, then also got up to leave, checking with Tony first to make sure it was okay, which Tony nodded at.

Once Thor was gone, Steve was standing up and angry. "What were you thinking, Stark? You weren't thinking. You mindlessly go around doing  _sex_ " he said in a slightly hushed tone, "and don't think about the consequences. And now, now you've got an angry magic alien prince knocked up! If your father were here-"

"But he isn't!" Tony snapped in reply. He hated people talking to him about his father. He'd heard enough of it growing up, and hearing it again only brought back unpleasant memories. "And even if he were, I wouldn't give a flying fuck! When Loki and I first met, he wasn't 'the enemy' and neither had he done anything wrong! It's not my fault I was attracted to him and he forced me into sleeping with him!"

As soon as that last part had come out his mouth, he clamped a hand over it and looked away from Steve. "No, wait, that's not-"

"He forced himself on you?" Steve said in a quiet voice, suddenly calm again.

"Um... Well technically no... He, uh, I was drunk, and I'd offered it to him earlier in the night, but then I changed my mind and he still..." He shook his head quickly and lowered his hand. "No. That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that he's going to have my kid, and I love him." His face flushed red again as he admitted that last part.

Bruce beamed at his new friend, causing Tony to smile too. Steve looked exhausted, sitting back down in his chair. "Stark, this guy is bad news."

Tony sighed then moved to sit back down too. "No, he's not. Okay, he  _may_  be the god of mischief and lies, and he  _may_  of just tried to subjugate the earth, but the second thing wasn't even his fault so stop blaming him for it." He sent a stern look towards Steve. "That wasn't him..."

Steve looked at him sceptically.

"So, you're gonna be a dad huh?" Bruce asked, diffusing the tension somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying this thus far ;)


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**_ Chapter Nineteen _ **

Thor stood outside the door to Loki's chambers and sighed deeply before he knocked. He'd have to tell Loki about what happened, because he'd know one way or the other soon enough anyway (he figured Tony might crack if it didn't tell him already). When he heard a 'come in', he opened the door slowly and leaked round to see Loki sitting cross legged on the bed.

Thor sat opposite Loki, mirroring his position. They had used to sit like this when they snuck into each other's rooms in the middle of the night to tell stories and to moan about their punishments and chores.

"I'm sorry." Loki suddenly said, which shocked Thor. Loki never apologised, and Thor didn't even know what Loki had done wrong. "When I was in the void, before Thanos found me, I had a lot of reflection time and I found... Perspective. I was not angry at you, I was angry at Odin. You did not deserve my wrath, and for that I am sorry." Loki looked up into Thor's eyes, looking for forgiveness. "Thor, is there something wrong?"

"Er, no." Thor said, a slow smile coming across his face. "I am merely surprised." He said, deciding to momentarily put aside the events of the last few minutes.

"You did not know about my adoption, and you were nothing but nice. I think I would have found it easier were you as disgusted as I."

Thor paused momentarily before deciding to use a name Loki may shoot him down for using, but it was worth a try. "Brother, I am not disgusted with what you are. We may not be related by blood, but over the millennia we have forced a strong, indestructible brotherly bond, that I will never lose faith in." His smile widened and he reached forward to grab Loki's hand comfortingly. "Do not think that I, or even Tony, despise you for it because it's who you are."

Loki was about to reply when Tony burst through his doors unannounced. "Fucking Steve..." he grumbled to himself.

Loki looked up patiently. "It is customary to knock."

"What? Oh, uh, sorry, um, hey, Thor." Tony said, looking guiltily at both of them and running a hand through his hair.

"Tony." Thor nodded in greeting.

"What is it?" Loki asked, looking him straight in the eyes and scaring the crap out of Tony just a little bit.

"Uhm, nothing?" Tony tried, giving Loki an unconvincing grin.

"Then why are you here?" Loki looked between the two of them, scooting further back on the bed. "What have you done?"

-Page Break-

"Idiots!  _Fandral_ , Fandral of all people. He will tell Volstagg, Volstagg will tell Sif, Sif will tell Hogun and all her friends. The guards and staff will over hear, they'll tell their friends. There will be gossip, and there will be riots. They'll all want me brought to justice which means either a noose around my neck or my head on a chopping board. Is that what you wanted?"

"No! No of course not Lokes! It's just... Uh... Thor, help me out here?"

Thor looked just as guilty as Tony did, if not more as he was the one who had spoke first. "They were asking questions and they sussed out lies.  _We_  are not the god of lies after all...?"

"IMBECILES!" Loki put his head in his hands thinking.

_"Fandral" he muttered, breaking the rules and marching out the door._

_Loki returned seconds later with Fandral's head. It wasn't attached to his body. He chucked it down by the door and returned to his spot on the bed. "Problem solved."_

... Or at least, that's how it happened in Loki's head. He glanced up to see Tony and Thor giving him a weird look, as he realised he was smirking at his thoughts. He quickly schooled his expression and looked up at his adoptive brother.

"Thor, you have to make sure Fandral doesn't say anything. If he doesn't agree, tell him I know about that light elf in Àlfheimr and I will not hesitate to bring it to the attention of everyone that matters should he say a word." Loki said threateningly.

"Of course I will. Though I should hope he would think not to anyway... But regardless, I'll go tell him now then..." Thor said, glancing to Tony as if to say 'good luck' before nodding to Loki and leaving them alone in the room together.

"Come here, darling." Loki lay diagonally across the bed, waiting for Tony to climb on the bed beside him. He looked at him sceptically before slowly moving towards him tentatively. As they began to kiss, Tony heard handcuffs click behind his back, locking his hands together. Loki smirked. "You didn't think you were getting away with that as easily as Thor did you?" He pushed Tony onto his back, getting up and going to lock the door. "You've been a naughty boy, Mr. Stark."

"Um..." Tony said at first, which must've been the umpteenth time that day. "I'm sorry?" He added, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh, you know how bad you've been. And I'm going to make sure you won't do it again." Somehow Loki still managed to look domineering even with a baby bump. Tony was suddenly glad he wasn't wearing any restrictive underwear. "Tell me how bad you've been"

Tony sighed in defeat, knowing that if he didn't comply, it would just make this all the worse. "I've been... Very bad." Tony nearly laughed- he'd always been on the receiving end of those words.

"And how shall you be punished?" Loki whispered in his ear, biting it gently.

"Oh geez..." Tony turned and gave him a pleading look. "Just let me off the hook?" He tried again.

"Never." Loki hissed in his ear, and Tony jumped a little from it. This side of Loki he could see as being evil, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't still love him, and that he was already turned on by his dominance.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to suggest something bad for you to do to me."

"If you want, I could go away." Loki suggested.

Tony gave him a deadpan look. "We both know that however I answer that, you're just going to stay anyway."

"No, if you're not going to help." Loki began to walk away, leaving Tony half hard and his hands cuffed behind his back.

'Ugh, can't believe I'm doing this...' He though with an eye roll and a sigh before looking at Loki with a pleading expression. "Loki, wait..."

"Yes?" Loki grinned, turning back to him

"P-please..."

"How shall I punish you?"

"However-" he blushed hard and glanced away. This felt like something out of a bad porno. "However you see fit."

"You're not playing the game, Anthony."

Tony groaned and threw his head back in frustration. He didn't even know any ways Loki could punish him, without going for more obvious and painful things. Seeing as he seemingly didn't have a choice in this, his mind raced quickly to think of something before Loki got bored and left him there.

"U-um..." He said, his blush deepening from what he was about to suggest. "How about you, uh, s-spank... Me?"

Loki's eyebrows rose. "Really, spanking? Perhaps a better punishment would be just leaving you here..." He watched Tony squirm "but if spanking is what my Tony wants..." Loki turned him onto his front. "The best thing about Asgardian garments, is they can be removed from many places if one knows how to do it. Also..." Tony felt air on his backside as Loki fiddled with his clothes "you can completely remove them while the subject is tied up." Loki undid the bindings on one of Tony's arms to prove the point. Tony was so distracted by the words that he didn't expect the firm hand to come down hard on his ass, creating a loud smack that sent a tingle to Loki's cock and a fast pain that sent one to Tony's. Before Tony had time to recover, Loki's hand came down again.

Tony bit down hard on his lip, convinced that he drew blood to bite back an obscene noise. Okay, he didn't think that it sounded like a bad punishment at first, and he'd always been curious about it, but what he hadn't expected, and should've expected, was for it to be so damn painful.

His hands clenches in their confines, and he moaned through his closed mouth against the bed sheets, almost as if gagged, and found himself thrusting forwards into the mattress as if he could get away from the pain that was still tingling badly on his cheeks, rubbing against it to relieve some of the pain.

"Tut tut tut, humping the bed like a little whore." Loki hit him again harder.

"Ahh!" Tony actually cried out that time, humming from the reverterbrating pain afterwards. He tried not rubbing himself against the bed sheets, but the pain was making it hard to not want to.

Loki began to massage Tony's ass, easing the pain. He admired the red mark he had left and leant down to kiss it softly before his hand came down with another hard smack.

"Hrnng!" Tony groaned out. He liked that Loki had attempted to sooth his cheek in between, but he suspected that he wasn't doing it to help him, but rather just for his own amusement. "Loki..." He moaned, not really saying anything after, but just moaning it for the sake of it.

Loki sat beside him on the bed and Tony felt Loki's hands on his cock.

It was funny how aroused he'd become just from Loki spanking him, and if it wasn't for the fact that said god was now touching his arousal, Tony may have been a tiny bit concerned about that. Nevertheless, he turned his head slightly to send Loki a very pleading and wanton look as he waited for the god to move.

Loki began to pump Tony's cock and massage his balls at the same time.

Tony turned into his side so that Loki could have better access, moaning louder as Loki's pace increased. The lingering pain soon became forgotten and replaced by pleasure.

Loki squeezed hard with his pumps, deepening the pain. He then began to rub his thumb over the tip and his other hand continued to stroke Tony. "Uh, Stark."

"Oh gods... Hah, yeah Lokes?" Tony asked absentmindedly, almost lost in the feelings of what Loki was doing to him.

"Tony..." He looked round to see Loki doubled over beside the bed. "Aaaaaaah!"

"Loki?!" Tony jerked up and shuffled over to him quickly, wanting to place a placing a hand on his back but not able to from the confines as his eyes widened. "Loki, what's wrong?"

"Its- ahhhhh!"

"Wait, its not-" Tony's eyes shifted down to look at Loki's rounded stomach, then his eyes widened further. "But, you can't be..." He froze.

"I don't know." Loki panted, gripping the side of the bed untill his knuckles turned white.

"Shit." Tony cursed, his mind running 100 Miles a minute or faster as he tried to think what to do. He'd never done anything like this before, and yet despite being a genius, he really didn't know what to do. "Shit, shit, shit... Okay, uh, stay calm, breathe, don't panic, don't fucking panic Loki! Um, shit..." Tony tried to calm Loki down, except he sounded pretty panicked about the situation too.

"I need to lie down."

"R-right." Tony quickly snapped out of his shocked trance and moved to help him. He re-attached his trousers at the back, but couldn't reach the front panel so that his cock hung free, which had now deflated from his erection in the panic. He then moved and got up to stand by Loki on the bedside. "What do we do?!"

"We don't do anything. This isn't it. It just... Really hurts." He winced, fisting the sheets beside him.

"It... It's not... You mean to say..." Tony paused a second, going over Loki's words in his head a few times before it clicked. "You fucking prick! I thought you were in labour!" He snapped.

"I think I'd know if something was clawing its way out of my body. Give me your hands."

Tony sighed impatiently and took a deep calming breath before turning to Loki with a raised eyebrow. "Why...?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just come here."

Tony moved closer turned around to show Loki his hands, who's magic undid Tony's handcuffs.

"Oh, right..." After the relief from the panicked state, Tony had actually forgotten he still wore them, but after they'd been removed, he smiled and rubbed his skin where it was now red and ever so slightly raw. "Thanks." He said as he zipped the front panel in his trousers up. He was glad that Loki hadn't actually been giving birth- he wasn't even mentally ready for it at this point. He at least needed a few more days or so.

Loki moaned in pain, distracting Tony's thought process.

"Um, do you want me to get you anything? Like a hot water bottle or painkillers or something?"

"I don't think you'll have much luck finding painkillers around here." Loki hissed at the pain. "I'll just have to wait it out."

"Okay." Tony said with a nod, and then took a seat next to where Loki lay, rubbing his hands soothingly to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe, false labour scare for Tony. Oh Loki XD


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair and making it even messier than it has previously been. He was still slightly annoyed with Loki for giving him a scare like that, but he figured that it was partly to do with telling the others. Well, they needed to know... He just hoped that he and Thor had done the right thing.

He had left Loki alone to rest and decided to walk around the palace, only to end up in a private garden on the grounds. He wasn't going to go searching for his friends because he wanted to be alone for a bit, and decided to find a nice spot and sit while he gathered the thoughts in his head.

After finding a tree, of which the leaves and branches cascaded down to the ground and gave the base shelter from the sun, he sat down and shut his eyes.

He needed to sort out and get over his issues with pregnancy and children. As a child himself, Howard wasn't really the best role model at all, and in fact, most of the time it was just Maria and a maid who looked after him. That is until she died and the maid retired, meaning that Howard then thought it was the 'right thing to do' to let him get on with everything alone. Tony hated him. Not just for that reason, in fact there were many more, but Tony tried his best to forget them, figuring it was doing him no good to keep reflecting in the past like that. He was about to become a father to his and Loki's child,  _not_  a replacement for how Howard had acted. It was time he got over this and stepped up, to show Loki he was more than capable of being a good dad to their son or daughter.

He sat there for a while, although as he did, time seemed to stop, giving him a moment of peace and quiet, which was a nice thing for a change. He jumped as he heard the rustling of leaves, followed by a sudden voice.

"Mister Stark? I did not mean to startle you." Said a soft feminine voice from behind him. "May I join you?" Tony turned around to see a beautiful woman with soft features and wise eyes. Tony guessed this must be Frigga judging by here long gold royal dress and the way she carried herself. She looked like a queen.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said, shuffling over a little to make room beside him at the tree's base.

"I of course know the conditions of Loki being here, you do not have to keep secrets from me."

"Right, of course." He smiled and nodded. "Do you mind? About us? I mean, it's not some sort of crime, is it? Or our kid?"

"What? No." Frigga laughed. "I would of course prefer it if the child wasn't illegitimate, but otherwise I am very happy. For both of you. I will finally have another grandchild to spoil, for I doubt Thor will supply any anytime soon."

Tony laughed as well, probably a little harder than he should have at the thought of Thor with a child of his own. "That's good..." He paused and shut his eyes again as a cool breeze danced past them. "Say, about his repentance for the crimes... How harsh will they be?"

"That is for the Allfather to decide. The treason may be overlooked, but Loki almost started a war. Not that I think any punishment will work. That boy will never learn." Frigga sighed. "But you, I hope you will be good for him. A distraction from all his mischief."

Tony chuckled. "I doubt that, he is the  _god_  of mischief after all... But I'll try and keep him from the bad stuff." He smiled at her reassuringly. "I just hope he won't have to leave us alone..."

"You know," Frigga tilted her head closer to his. "If you two were to marry, you would be permitted to take an apple of Idunn, granting immortality. That way, you would be alive to watch the child grown up and would still be alive once Loki's sentence is completed."

"W-w-w-what?! Marriage?!" Tony yelped and recoiled back. When he saw Frigga giving him an odd look, he sighed and moved back to where he was before. "Is there a way to do the apple thing without...  _that_?

"To prolong your life? I don't know. Loki is the one to ask about that. The apples are the only way we use. Is the prospect of marriage to my son really so daunting?"

"It's not Loki, it's me. I've just never liked the idea of it... I don't know why. It's just not something I'm ready for..." Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe one day though... I'm not saying it's impossible." He turned to give her a hopeful smile.

Frigga chuckled. "I wouldn't blame you if it was Loki, I know he can be more than a handful. As a child he was a little terror." She said fondly.

"I can imagine..." Tony smirked as he tried to imagine him, then paused and shivered as he hoped  _their_  child would not inherit that.

"Well," Frigga patted his leg. "There is plenty of time for that. How do you like my gardens?"

"Yeah, they're great. It's a nice place to just sit and think, which is something I've never really been able to do. Ever."

"As a boy, Loki and I would go for walks in these gardens. By walks, I of course mean me walking and Loki ranting about some thing Thor and his friends had gotten away with that 'completely wasn't fair'." Frigga smiled fondly at the memory. "I hope that he will have his freedom soon so that he and his child may do the same." She looked back up at Tony then, touching his arm reassuringly. "I will do what I can to see his release. Until then, you should make use if the limited freedom he has." With a knowing smile, she got up and left, leaving Tony with more to think about than when he had arrived.

- _Page break_ -

"I can't believe he would actually... You know, with Loki..." Steve murmured, mostly to himself, but Bruce who was walking next to him heard too. After their conversation, or rather  _argument_  with Tony, Steve had left rather abruptly and stormed off. After making sure Tony was okay, Bruce followed Steve then found him waking around outside.

"Sounded like they knew each other before New York. We don't know what Loki was like then. Not that I knew Tony before a couple of days ago, but I didn't even know he was gay. This is probably pretty new to him so I don't think our opinion is really going to help him."

"That may be true but... They're both men." Steve grimaced. "I know it's more...  _socially acceptable_  now-a-days, but..." He shook his head. "I just don't know."

Bruce put his hand on Steve's shoulder comfortingly. "I get it, and I know a lot of things have changed. It's okay to find it strange and have whatever opinions you want, just as long as you keep the ones which may be hurtful for others to yourself okay?"

Steve didn't answer, just merely looked away. Before Bruce could say anything more, Thor came over and joined them.

"My friends." He nodded in recognition.

Bruce took his hand off Steve's shoulder and slid it back in his pocket.

"Thor!" Steve greeted, glad to be distracted from his thoughts.

"How are you enjoying Asgard?" He said with a smile. He hoped Tony would be alright left alone with Loki while he was still mad at them. He knew Loki would probably punish Tony somehow, but he  _really_  didn't want to know how.

"It's fantastic. It's impossible, but fantastic. The radiation from the star you're closest too may be the key to your prolonged lifespan. The golden apples you eat must be some sort of catalyst. It's incredible. So even with Asgardian physiology, without Asgard and the apples if you lived on Earth your lifespan would be significantly shorter. And I'm only beginning my research."

Thor laughed. "You sound just like Tony."

"Ha, you don't have another brother do you?" Bruce joked, receiving to very strange looks from his friends. "Never mind."

"Allow me to show you the palace my friends. Some men have just returned from a hunt and there is a feast in the main hall." Thor put a hand on their backs and led them back the way they had come. "Normally I would have gone with them, but it was a three day hunt and I had to go and get Loki."

"How is he doing?" Bruce asked, and he could almost feel the annoyed glare Steve sent him for asking.

"He's doing well I think, though I can't say the same for Tony-"

"Tony? Is he okay?" Steve asked before Thor could expand on the situation. Thor chuckled at his outburst then shook his head.

"Relax Steven, I meant it jokingly, as Loki wasn't too happy to learn that we'd told you about him." He paused and lowered his voice. "Which reminds me, it would be best if you did not speak of his... Condition. Or the fact he is to remain in his chambers. As far as you are aware, he is in a cell awaiting trial."

"Of course" Bruce said, nudging Steve who nodded too.

"I'm sorry, it just seems strange. Fighting Loki, coming here, being told that he was mind controlled into doing all those things and that he's pregnant with Tony's baby. I can't get used to not trying to kill the guy."

Bruce and Thor smiled sympathetically.

"Me neither, but I think this'll be good for Tony. From what I knew about the guy before, he was known as a playboy, and probably had more than his fair shares of one night stands, so this might do him some good." Bruce shrugged.

Steve sighed. "I don't know, I keep looking at him and expecting to see his father. I don't know why Tony feels so cold about him, but the Howard I knew would have been proud. Tony saved our lives and, even though it's under questionable circumstances, is going to start a family."

"Maybe he saw a side of him that others did not?" Bruce suggested with a shrug then pushed his glasses up and smiled. "But I think we should all be happy for him and Loki. I mean, I know it's not under the best circumstances, and no offence Thor- I still don't trust him 100%, but I think they're good together."

"Um, excuse me, but could you be the Midgardians who saved Midgard from the younger prince?"

The three turned around and saw a group of young girls (although as they were obviously Asgardian, probably older than the average human) standing together and looking at them in awe.

"Um... Yes ma'am." Steve said, feigning confidence.

"Ahh! I knew it was!" One said excitedly, jumping up and down as she turned to the others. "I told you."

"Er, can we help you girls?" Bruce asked a little unsurely.

"You're so strong for a Midgardian." One said, groping Steve's bicep.

"I hear they reach sexual maturity at such a young age, they are fully experienced when they are only twenty or thirty years old." One whispered to another behind her hand incredulously.

"They're so  _exotic._ " her friend whispered back.

"Is it true," another asked Bruce "that you punched Thor through a wall?"

"Um, kind of, I guess?" Bruce looked to Thor for help, but the Asgardian only chuckled in reply and slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Indeed he is, though it was in another form. You make quite the formidable opponent, Banner."

"Thanks." Bruce smiled shyly, still unsure how to react around these fangirling-girls. He looked at Steve, who looked exactly the same as he did.

"And we heard that the one who destroyed the Chitarui ships is here too?" One asked, well, half stated half asked. Thor, sensing that Bruce and Steve were a little overwhelmed, answered with a nod.

"Yes, but he is busy at the moment... Resting." He smiled, and Bruce nearly laughed at that. Steve gave Thor an unsure look, but then smiled at the girls again, not wanting to make them seem suspicious.

Another group of women approached them then, wearing much finer clothes and appearing to be in their early twenties even though the men knew them to be many times older. They had been attracted by the small crowd forming around the avengers and one of them appeared to be shamelessly aroused by Steve's charming features and bright uniform. She allowed her hand to stroke through his hair intimately. "So you're the one they've all been talking about... The Captain," she drawled.

"U-uh, that's me m'am..." Steve said, a little shakily. He'd moved past being slightly uncomfortable to now being  _very_  uncomfortable with these displays of affection. Back in his own time, public displays of affection were someone revered to this extent, and he was used to only seeing couples maybe holding hands or giving an innocent peck on the cheek.

Bruce was feeling similarly uncomfortable, but it was ever so slowly decreasing. He wasn't used to attention, having tried to live a life of solitude since the incident that created the other guy in the first place, so had grown accustomed to limited to no interaction. The past few days had helped him slightly, and especially since he had used the Hulk for good... Even if the 'good' was saving a city from the pregnant lover of a new friend, then beating said pregnant lover up.

Thor was basking in the attention, having had it all his life so far, so it wasn't any skin off his knee.

"Unlike mortals," one whispered to Bruce, her lip brushing against the shell of his eye. "We can withstand a certain amount of... Rough treatment. You won't break us."

Bruce blushed hard, having to take a step away from the woman's advances with wide eyes and his hands held up. "U-um, I'm not looking for a relationship of that kind..."

"And what kind would that be?" She asked innocently, tracing a finger down his chest

"U-u-um..." He glanced over at Thor and Steve for help, but saw that they wouldn't be able to offer any. "Well, what you're insinuating..."

"Do you not find me attractive?"

"No, I mean yes, but I-"

"You do?" She giggled. "I wonder how long it's been. On Midgard it must be hard for a guy for you to" she moved her lips close to his eye again. " _Get. any_."

"Look, because of my... Er...  _condition_ , it's hard to do any strenuous activities because if my heartbeat rises too high, I'll change, and I don't want to hurt anyone." Bruce said, pulling away and sending her an apologetic look.

"What part of immortal don't you understand?" She purred.

"But Thor, Loki, I managed to harm them and they get injuries..." He glanced guiltily over at Thor.

"But that's because you wanted to hurt them. Besides, they soon recovered did they not?"

"Sorry ladies, but we really must get going." Steve cut in, gently peeling the woman off of Bruce. He gave Thor a disapproving look as he watched amused.

They all gave off disappointing sigh as Steve and Bruce hurried after from them, with Thor staying behind to entertain them further, apparently having no troubles with the ladies whatsoever.

"Thanks Steve, it was getting pretty hard to find excuses there without trying to hurt their feelings..." Bruce said when they were a safe distance away, and back in the palace grounds.

"I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable myself. Did Thor happen to mention where the main hall is, I am rather hungry. The serum increased my metabolism to the extent that I am almost constantly hungry. I believe I could keep up with the Asgardians." He joked, looking around for someone to ask for directions. Preferably not a horny female. Or male, come to think of it.

"I think he said it was this way." Bruce said, pointing to a hallway off to their left, before the two of them made their way down there.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_**Chapter Twenty-One** _

Loki was reading when Tony came in next. In the bath.

He shamelessly stood and watched him for a moment by the door before realising what he was doing and cringed slightly. He knocked on the door then entered slowly.

"Hey Lokes."

"I do not wish to get my book wet." He said, pretending to still be reading. In reality he had stopped and noted his page number as soon as he heard Tony's footsteps approaching.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you reading in the bath?"

"I'm not going to drop it unless it's your fault.

"Okay." Tony said with a shrug, then looked around and stretched. "Mind if I join you? It's been a long day, and I won't try anything if you don't want me to. Plus, there's plenty of room in there."

Loki made a big show of putting his book down and shuffling over like it was the biggest effort in the world.

Tony rolled his eyes then started to remove his clothes. "Can I ask you something?" He asked once he'd finished undressing, then walked over and slipped into the tub beside Loki, wincing slightly at the coolness of the water.

"You just did." Loki smirked cheekily, resting his head on Tony's shoulder. "Ask me another."

"Well... You know those apple things grant immortality? Well, theoretically, could someone get one without having to marry someone?" He felt his face flush slightly at the question, hoping Loki wouldn't pick up on the marriage part and get offended.

Loki raised an eyebrow however, completely picking up on the marriage part of the question. Apparently he chose to ignore it as he continued on anyway. "You know there are. Look at your dear captain. If that was done on technology miles behind what you have now, consider what could be done with new technology. Magically however, there are limited options. None will leave you the same as you are now, not even the apple. The apple is the only method which changes you only physically, that is why all other attempts as prolonging mortal life are illegal. The apples were originally intended to heal, that is why they work so well with ok negative side effects."

"Right... So what would be the best way?"

"I could always steal you one... For a price."

"A price?" Tony cocked an eyebrow then leant over to Loki "And what would that be?"

"You will be my slave for the day." Loki slid a hand round Tony's waist, fingers curling round his ribs.

Tony thought about it for a second then shrugged. "I guess I can do that. Aren't I pretty much your slave anyway though?" He grinned cheekily.

"Yes you are..." Loki said in a deep silky tone, sliding his body against Tony's. "But you will do it with no complaints."

"Hmm... Without any complaints..." Tony tried to think up what Loki could make him do, but found himself grinning at most of them. He looked down at Loki and slid his arm back around the pregnant god's shoulders. "Okay then, why not? Just one day of being your slave and in return you'll steal an apple for me, so I don't die before I see our kid grow up."

"Good." Loki withdrew his arm from around Tony. "Now give me a massage. My back hurts from your heavy child."

Tony chuckled then moved around Loki so that he sat behind him in the bath tub. He started on his shoulders, gently massaging the tenseness out of him. "You didn't answer my question earlier..." Tony mused as his hands lowered slightly.

"What question was that?" Loki hummed at the feeling, his tense shoulders relaxing.

"What do you think it'll be?" Tony said, lowering one hand to rub Loki's round belly before returning to his shoulders. "And I don't mean what race."

"Does it matter?" He leaned into Tony's touch, as Tony shook his head slightly.

"Not really. Boy, girl, either fine." He kissed his shoulder and grinned again. "Just as long as they inherit the Stark charm rather than your knack for trouble."

"Who says they can't have both?"

Tony chuckled. "True... Say, is there a spell you can use to check? Or some kind of machine like the scanners we have on earth?" He shrugged. "I'm curious."

"You can find out the gender by scans?"

"I'll take that as a no then." Tony smirked smugly. "So, we're more medically advanced in child birthing?"

"No, you're just impatient. Concentrate."

Tony humphed then went back to focusing on the massage. "I guess its okay to keep it a surprise."

"Stop crooning like a bilious pigeon."

"You what?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like a sentimental little puppy that didn't get its way."

"Psht, I'm not sentimental. Fine I don't care. There. I'll shut up now."

"Good." Loki said, satisfied and moaning softly at Tony's touch.

A silence then drifted over them as Tony continued to rub Loki's shoulders, although it wasn't an uncomfortable one. After a while, Tony got bored with the constant rubbing motion and decided to see if he could have some fun. His hands slowly moved around Loki's body, keeping up the pretence of a massage until they brushed 'innocently' against the gods nipples.

Loki leaned back onto Tony's chest with a pleasant hum, his eyes closed.

Tony smiled then arched his hands slightly so he could play with them better, tilting his head at the same time to place a kiss on Loki's shoulder.

"Is this a good idea?" Loki asked lazily, tilting his head to lick at Tony's jawline. "After what happened last time."

Tony frowned as if trying to think what he meant, then narrowed his eyes and paused his movements. "Don't you dare."

"Make sure I'm enjoying myself then." Loki took Tony's wrist, leading the hand down to his cock. " _Slave_."

"Oh? We started that already?" Tony hummed then let Loki lead his hand down, wrapping his fingers around Loki's member.

Loki kissed at his jaw lazily in response and stroked Tony's thigh slowly. Yes, they had started already, so Loki seems to think.

"Well then,  _master_." Tony almost whispered in a low, husky tone as his hand started to move. "Your pleasure is my command."

Loki hummed pleasantly. "Mmmm, slowly."

Tony nodded, though from that angle Loki couldn't see it, and made sure to give him slow, hard strokes. He used his thumb on the tip, stroking sensually over the slit before retracting back down to the base again.

Loki's neck stretched further back with a long moan, gripping Tony's knee. "Uhh Anthony." He sucked harder on Tony's jaw.

Tony hummed pleasantly then turned his head slightly so that their lips could meet, increasing his hand's speed slightly.

They kissed slowly and lazily and Tony felt his lovers tense shoulders begin to relax.

Tony poked Loki's lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance as his free hand began to stroke Loki's side in time to his hand.

Willingly, Loki complied. He kept his tongue movements soft and languid and soon felt himself melting into Tony's mouth.

"Mmmh... You're so hot..." Tony tried to say, though it came out a little muffled against his mouth.

"I know," Loki began to move his hips slightly to Tony's touch. "I'm absolutely divine."

"Now who's got the bigger ego?" Tony smirked, unable to stop himself from grinding his erection against Loki's back.

"Sshhhhh." He half moaned as Tony tightened his grip on his cock

"Make me." He whispered into Loki's ear, biting the lobe playfully as his hand sped up.

Loki's hand moved to Tony's wrist, controlling the pace. "Patience."

"Wanting to keep it slow and steady?" Tony grinned, letting Loki slow him.

"No, I don't want to raise my blood pressure to high. Besides," Loki licked his jaw playfully. "I want this to last as long as possible."

"Okay then." Tony nuzzled his cheek against Loki's then kissed it. "Do you want to eventually come?"

"Obviously" he replied with a role of his eyes, reaching behind him and palming Tony's cock as if to prove it.

Tony moaned at the feeling then leaned closer and carefully turned Loki's head for a kiss. They each continued their movements until they came with soft cries and Loki went slack against Tony's chest. "That was beautiful."

"Thank you, dear." Tony said smugly, bringing his arms to rest round Loki's body.

Loki managed to turn around and straddle Tony without slipping in the bath or dislodging Tony's hands. He kissed him deeply, tasting his lover.

Tony kissed back lazily, moving his hands to Loki's ass in a supportive way to hold him up, unable to resist squeezing his cheeks teasingly.

"I love you." Loki breathed against his lips, eyes shut nervously.

"Love you too." Tony kissed him on the forehead, and then lay with his back against the edge of the tub, still keeping his arms around Loki as he smiled at him.

Loki let a long breath out through his nose, twisting round again to lean back against Tony's chest. "Thank you."

Tony chuckled. "You looked worried there for a sec."

"Not really, you've said it before. I just wasn't sure if you meant it until now."

Tony rolled his eyes, although Loki didn't see it. "Of course I did! I had to let you know before I... Went through that portal," he winced slightly from the memory, "in case I didn't return. And then after you told me about the little'un, I felt I had to tell you for the first time face to face because it's true, and although I was and still am a little scared, I really do love you, Loki."

Loki brought Tony's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly.

"So... Slave for the day?"

"Wash me while I decide what you shall do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long break between chapters, I know I usually update every weekend but I was busy last week and Spleenjuice doesn't have the edited chapters so... yeah. I think double updates today though, as an early xmas present to you guys who like this fic ;) Enjoy!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_ **Chapter 22** _

Because Loki had made the deal with Tony in the evening, he had decided to make Tony wait the night while he thought up things he could make his 'slave' do for the next day. Tony almost had trouble sleeping, his mind whirling to thinking about the things Loki could have him doing, and how bad or embarrassing they were most likely to be.

Tony must have slept eventually, as he woke up with a mass of soft dark hair in his face and the heavy weight of Loki on his chest. Loki didn't seem to be awake, or so Tony thought, as he came to and looked down at him. He stretched carefully then tried to dislodge himself from the sleeping god to use the bathroom, but it seemed every time he removed a limb, another one clung back around him again.

"You're not asleep, are you?" Tony asked after a few failed attempts of escaping, and just lay there in defeat.

"Yes I am."

"Well then can you let me go and piss please?"

"Eewww." Loki rolled off him easily. "Charming."

"Thanks." Tony quickly got up once he was free and jogged stark-naked to the massive en-suite bathroom. On returning to the room he found Loki lying on the sofa in front of the fireplace, reading a book and wearing nothing but a long white shirt that covered his growing bump.

Tony, not bothering to clothe himself, walked straight over to lean over the back of the sofa and attempted to read over his shoulder.

"What language is that?" He asked with a frown, unable to make out the foreign symbols on the page.

"It's a form of Elvin."

"Ah right." Tony said, then moved around the sofa to sit in front of it with his back leant against it, his head level with Loki's stomach. "What's it about?"

"Magic"

"Cool." Tony turned around so he was now kneeling by Loki's side. "So today's slave day, right? What do you want of me,  _Master_?" He sent Loki a seductive grin.

Loki smirked behind his book and lazily glanced down at the naked mortal beside him. "Well for one, stay exactly as you are. Clothing will not be permitted today until I tell you to wear  _specific items_ , is that clear?"

"Yes." Tony said quickly. He'd been expecting something like that, so it wasn't a surprising request. As long as he was told to stay in this room that is.

Loki sat upright on the sofa, closing his book and placing it beside him. "Right... Now where to begin..." Loki pondered aloud with a menacing grin.

-Page Break-

"So we're agreed then?" Steve said to Bruce who nodded back at him.

"Yes, we can't stay here until Loki's had the baby, so we should go back to Earth then return when Loki is to have his real sentence." Bruce answered back quietly as they walked towards where Thor had told them Loki's chambers were. The two had decided to return back to earth while Loki was still pregnant, seeing as they had nothing else to do and important work back on earth. They were both a little overwhelmed with all that Asgard had to offer as well, so were wanting to return back to their own world.

They were heading towards Loki's chambers in search of him and Tony, in order to inform Tony of the plan and ask how Loki was- seeing as they were both curious, despite Steve being a little confused and disgusted by it all.

They hadn't seen Tony in a while, so they assumed this was where he'd be. Although when they knocked on the door and entered to the room, the sight they came upon was quite unexpected.

Tony was completely naked except for a green band around his left thigh, which had some kind of battery attached, and a lead that lead up into his ass and emitted a low humming noise. He was on his hands and knees in front of a fireplace with his hands clenched tightly and his cock red and painfully hard. There was also something on the end of his cock, which was most probably the cause of the redness of his skin. Loki sat on a sofa in front of him, in the same outfit as earlier, and was watching Tony with interest.

He turned his head lazily when he heard the two Avengers enter the room, and Tony looked over his shoulder with an alarmed expression as he saw the two of them standing speechless at the scene in front of them.

"Oh do come in boys." Loki chuckled darkly. "He's quite a sight isn't he?"

"I-um... I can explain..." Tony's face turned bright red as he tried to hide himself by putting the sofa between his naked body and the two at the door. Steve looked utterly horrified at the scene in front of him, and Bruce was nearly as red as Tony was.

"There is nothing to explain, my darling. You are enjoying yourself and they should learn to knock.

"No, please  _do_  explain." Steve said through the shock. He wasn't looking, in fact, he was trying to look anywhere but the two by the sofa. It was like a train wreck; you don't want to look, but at the same time, curiosity ate away at morals and made him want to look. Bruce was having the same issues. "What the hell is going on?"

"We're just having a little fun, aren't we lover?"

Tony sent him a little glare, but waves of pleasure washing over him made it lessen and nearly drew out wanton moan. "C-can I..." He swallowed, trying not to focus on the vibrator inside him. "Can I t-take these off, please?"

"No." Loki rolled his eyes dramatically. "Fine, I'll talk to these two outside. Stay."

Tony let out a small whimper, which actually surprised the two at the door, as neither of them had ever heard a noise from Tony quite like it at all. He leant over the space where Loki had been previously sitting and buried his face onto the cushions as Loki stood to watch him in amusement for a moment.

"U-um, actually, we wanted to talk to the both of you..." Bruce managed to say after a few seconds.

"Well are you going to keep staring at what it mine, or are you going to turn your perverted selves around so that he can put some clothes on?" Loki snapped, annoyed at them for interrupting his 'Tony time'. Once they had turned around awkwardly, Loki took an emerald robe from a hook by the door and brought it to Tony.

Tony thanked him, but also glanced down at the vibrator and plug that were still inside him and gave Loki a pleading look.

Taking pity on him, Loki took it out and stashed it in whatever invisible place he kept those kinds of things in. "Uh, I think you might want to go elsewhere for me to deal with that." He nodded down at Tony's weeping erection with a devious smirk. "Perhaps you boys could excuse us for a moment." He said as he began to tug Tony towards the bathroom by the ties of the robe.

"I'm going to kill you for that." Tony said once they were in there, although with the state he was in, it didn't sound threatening in the least. His face was still completely red, his knees were shaking, and he looked like he was about to blow at any second thanks to Loki's little toys.

Without saying a word, Loki dropped to his knees, sucking with no particular skill or finesse. He needed Tony to come quickly and not make too much mess. Although Loki did chuckle at the thought of Tony's friends seeing him walk in with Tony's seed dripping down his chin. With all the stimulation Tony had already had, he was soon coming hard into Loki's mouth with a long, loud moan that Loki hoped the others would hear. Loki quickly licked up the mess and got to his feet, kissing Tony deeply enough that he could taste himself on Loki's tongue. "Don't forget to retie the robe, dear."

Tony gave him an annoyed look for a few seconds then sighed and looked away in defeat as he pulled the robes tightly around himself. His face was still red, though now it was completely from embarrassment, and not a little from being aroused. He followed Loki back out into the room, unable to make eye contact with the other two in the room with them.

"What was such an emergency that you had to interrupt us without knocking?" Loki did his I-am-a-prince-and-I'm-better-than-you voice as he returned to the sofa and sat on the back of it, facing the unwelcome intruders.

Tony stayed standing with his arms crossed in front of him, but moved closer to where Loki sat. His ass felt so sore that he doubted he could without embarrassing himself further.

"We- we did knock." Steve said first. Not unlike Tony, he also avoided the eyes of his fellow Avenger and old friend's son. "Although I guess we should've waited for an answer before comi- barging in." His cheeks tinted slightly at his wording choice as he remembered the scene moments before.

Loki's nonchalant glance tired to a pissed off glare, urging them to spit it out quicker so that he could return to playing with his slave-for-the-day.

"Um, well for one we came to tell Tony that we're going back to earth." Bruce answered, seemingly coping with this situation a little better than Steve was.

"You are?" Tony asked, suddenly snapping out of his embarrassed trance and raising an eyebrow at them. "What happened to staying until his sentence is passed?" He nodded towards Loki, not daring to move his arms away in case the robe slipped.

"I imagine they want to get back and tell their superiors the news, they don't want to stay because it's taking longer than they expected." Loki's expression changed to a bored one and he got up and wondered to the other side of the sofa, draping himself over one end and motioning for Tony to sit in his lap. "You are dismissed. Run along now earthlings."

Steve and Bruce looked a little taken back by Loki's bluntness, and glanced to each other unsurely. Tony rolled his eyes then stroked Loki's shoulder as he walked away from him and over to the two by the door.

"Did he get the gist of it?" He asked, his embarrassment apparently now forgotten except for the tightness of his robe around him. Bruce nodded and Steve explained further.

"Well, until Loki's had the baby, he won't be getting his sentence, and seeing as that might be a while and we both have work to be getting on with on earth, we may as well return and hand in reports..." He glanced nervously at Loki. "And we also wanted to see how you and Loki were doing with all this...?"

"Oh we were doing 'just swell' before you came in."

"I mean with the baby. How are they as well?" Steve narrowed his eyes slightly then glanced questioningly at Tony.

"She's fine. So are Loki and I." Tony said with a smile, before realising what he'd said and clasped a hand over his mouth.

Bruce and Steve's eyes widened and Loki turned around to fully glare at him. "What did you say?"

"I, er..." Tony scratched the side of his nose and blushed slightly. "Sorry, that just slipped out. We don't know the gender yet..."

"If I find out you've had Jarvis doing any tests.."

Tony gulped as he saw the murderous expression on Loki's face. He pictured Loki cutting his balls off and making him wear them around his neck if he said yes. Tony shuddered. Thankfully he hadn't had that idea.

"No. Nope. Definitely haven't." Tony held his hands up in surrender and smiled reassuringly. "Just a premonition. I haven't even had Jarv anywhere near me to do anything that."

Loki narrowed his eyes but decided to trust him, eventually giving up on getting Tony to come to him and got up to stand behind his lover, wrapping his arms around his middle and fingers toying with the robe's opening. "So was that all, or would you like to comment on the size of my bump, or perhaps how the drapes match the furnishings? Maybe you would like to discuss the weather?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at Loki's hands, but made sure to keep an eye on them so he didn't flash the other two... Not that they hadn't seen it before...

"Loki..." Tony sent him a look which told him to be kinder. "He's just cranky because you walked in on... well, you saw." His blush returned slightly.

"Cranky is an understatement." Loki answered. Tony rolled his eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Loki moaned in pain. "Ah, I cannot stand up this long."

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked, frowning in concern at Loki. Tony nodded then moved so his arm was around Loki's waist, holding him close and casually stroking his hip.

"Unless there's anything else, then I'll say goodbye, um..." He paused for a second then glanced away embarrassedly. "I'm sorry you had to see what you did earlier..."

"Yeah, um, we'll see you when you get back or at the trial or something." Steve said, trying to get out of their way. Loki groaned again, and with a wave, Steve and Bruce left them alone.

"Are you actually in pain or were you faking it to get rid of them faster?" Tony asked, a cross between a concerned and disbelieving look on his face.

Loki grinned, pulling off the tie of the robe and watching it fall open. "What do you think?"

Tony sighed and shook his head, but couldn't stop the seductive smile that spread across his face. "Am I really that irresistible to you?" He asked, taking a step forward and placing his hands on the god's hips.

"Oh yes." Loki slid his hands up Tony's sides, softly rubbing the skin beneath his fingers. "Once I am sentenced, I don't know when I'll be able to see you. I've got to make the most of all the time we've got."

Tony looked sad for a second before he shook that feeling from his thoughts, not wanting to show Loki he felt that way. Instead, he smirked and bent down to pick up Loki bridal style. "Well then, let's get on with it."

"Ehehehe" Loki leant into Tony and let himself be carried to the overly large bed across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea when I can next update I'm afraid, so I'll make no promises to be sure. I will try for sometime next week, if I'm not too busy - NCXD


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_**Chapter 23** _

Days later, in which Tony and Loki had mostly spent locked up in Loki's room making the most of their limited time, a message was sent to their chambers that during the evening of that day, both of them were invited to a private dinner with the All-Father, Frigga, and Thor too.

Loki groaned and rolled back under the covers, burying his head under the sheets. "I don't wanna go."

"Aw come on, this might be your final chance to freely leave this room?" Tony said, following him under it and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "You'll get Stockholm syndrome."

"Mmmm," Loki's head appeared from between the covers with his hair all over his face. "I might become completely infatuated with you." He grinned lazily.

Tony followed out and smirked at him. "Pretty sure that happened when you came back to do me a second time." He answered smugly.

A long hand pulled Tony down and Loki kissed him deeply. "So I did."

Tony grinned through the kiss, gently cupping Loki's cheek and leaning down further to deepen it. He tried murmuring something against his mouth, but he was too into kissing Loki to be able to form a recognisable sentence.

Loki pulled back eventually. "Do you want to go?"

"That's what I was saying, I think we should go. I need to meet your parents together anyway- I'm sure they're curious about the guy who got you pregnant." He paused a second and frowned. Since when did he become the guy who actually  _wanted_  to meet the parents? Before, the notion of it terrified him, as it signified commitment... Although he was pretty committed to Loki anyway.

Loki groaned again. "Fine."

"Good... So do we send word we're coming or just turn up there? I don't think I've ate with a royal family before." Tony mused, shifting into his side so that he faced Loki with his head rested against his knuckles.

"You don't think you've  _eaten_." Loki corrected.

"Shut up." Tony groaned.

"Grammar costs nothing my love." He said, pecking Tony on the nose

"Whatever." Tony rolled his eyes, and then pecked Loki's lips firmly. "So how much time gone are we exactly?" He glanced down at their child's bump and caressed it gently.

"Not long now."

"Huh." He hummed in reply, his eyes not leaving the small bump as his mind wandered. He had no clue how he was going to raise this child alone- because he'd most likely have to, what with Loki's sentence. He just hoped that the trial wouldn't be immediate, so that the three of them could spend some time together as a family. And that Loki would be able to see him or her properly before his inevitable sentence.

"Mmm."

"Do you know how long you'll get after the birth before the trial?"

"A few weeks if we're lucky." He replied, stroking Tony's hair absently.

"I hope so." Tony shut his eyes and hummed pleasantly as he felt Loki's fingers through his hair.

Loki pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead. "Perhaps I will get you that apple today. I think I'm wearing you out, I've noticed a couple more wrinkles." Loki began to kiss the lines spreading from the corners of Tony's EYES.

"Please," Tony scoffed, about to say he never gets tired, but then paused and frowned. "You have?"

"Just a few." Loki teased, grazing his thumb over Tony's cheek.

Tony pulled a face. "Yeah okay then. How'd you plan on getting one?"

"Oh I'll just pop in, grab one, pop back here, shove it down your throat." He answered simply with a small smile.

"I like it." Tony smiled back but then raised an eyebrow. "Except that last little part."

"By all means, feel free to shove it there yourself."

"Maybe less violently." He shook his head but still smiled at Loki. "Sure you'll be okay to steal one? I'm not going to be prosecuted for eating it without permission or get your sentence longer by doing so, am I?"

"If I am spotted then my sentence will be increased, yes."

"Make sure you don't get spotted then."

"It would be but a small price to pay."

"But it might mean it'll be longer until we see you again..." Tony glanced away.

Loki smiled again at 'we', but continued anyway. "But when I see you, you will be as I left you."

"No, I won't." Tony shook his head. "I'll be tired, grouchy, and possibly a little stir-crazy because I'll have been a single parent for god knows how long. Sorry-  _the gods_  know how long."

"Asgard does have a visiting system. It is similar to holograms. You can still see me. Just, not touch me."

"Doesn't mean you'll physically be with us though..." Tony said quietly, unaware he spoke it out loud. He then raised an eyebrow and in a second, the sadness of his expression was replaced with a mock horrified one. "Wait, you mean they'll deprive me of touching you?! Damn, I was hoping for some hot, kinky prison sex..." He stuck out his lower lip playfully.

"Won't be a problem for me, I can simply use my magic to make a clone of you. Not that I'd want the guards to see what is mine." Loki traced a finger down Tony's cock to leave no doubt as to what he was referring to.

"Well that's not fair." Tony pouted again. "Couldn't you send a clone for me too?"

"Don't be dense, my prison will block magic. I can only use it inside, it will not penetrate the walls." Loki pulled the furs up higher around them. "Just a while longer and I'll go get your fruit." He snuggled into Tony, getting comfortable. "You're so warm." He praised.

"You, not so much." Tony said with a small shiver, but still held Loki tightly against him regardless. "Is your natural body temperature in this form lower than mine?"

"This form does much to hide my naturally cold temperature, but I am still a little colder than Aesir."

"So how cold are you really?"

"Cold enough to give an Aesir frostbite. The affect would be much more fatal on you I dare say."

Tony hummed in thought. "Say... Could I see it? Your other form, that is...?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm curious. It's in my human nature." Tony smirked slightly then gave Loki a curious look.

"I'm not sure what effect it will have on the child."

"Oh yeah..." Tony said thoughtfully then frowned. "But isn't it  _because_  of your Frost giant-ness that you're pregnant in the first place?"

"I'm not doing it, okay?" He pushed up out of the bed and stood up, clothes forming around him. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Wait, Loki-" Tony tried to call out for him, but he disappeared before he could hear him call. "Damn..."

"What?" Loki asked from behind him, leaning against the doorframe and tossing a perfectly golden apple in the air. He caught it with excellent precision and threw it at Tony's belly in one move.

Tony, as it came unexpected, bent over and groaned, but then smiled as he picked up the apple. "So do I just bite it? It do you need some weird hoodoo magic?"

"Eat it all, just in case." Loki perched himself on the end of the bed and watched Tony impatiently.

"Okay then." Tony said with a shrug, then swung his legs around the side of the bed and took a bite. The moment the taste hit him, he grimaced and nearly spat it out.

"Swallow."

Tony gave him a look which said 'do I have to?' But then after Loki did not let up the glare, he swallowed begrudgingly. "That's disgusting..."

"If you do not finish it yourself, it will be a simple task for me to ram it down your throat."

Tony grimaced. "Think I'll pass on that." He said, and then begrudgingly took another bite.

"You're such a drama queen." Loki folded his long legs other the covers and leant back on the bed frame. "I'm bored already. I wonder when they'll be in with breakfast."

"I'd offer you this but..." Tony took another bite. "Can't you just magic something up?"

"I can make something look and feel like food, but my magic only produces illusion."

"Oh, okay." Tony grimaced again, having to take a few moments to stop himself spitting it out before swallowing. "Is this a one time only thing? I mean, will I ever have to eat another one of these so it keep me immortal or whatever?"

"I don't think so, no."

"Thank fuck." He said, then forced the rest it into his mouth and swallowed hard, coughing slightly and finding his eyes watering seconds after he did.

Loki snorted, "I don't quite think it is fuck you should be thanking." He grinned smugly and tapped his cheek expectantly, demanding a kiss.

Tony rolled his eyes then smiled and leaned closer. "You know what I mean." He said as he placed a sweet kiss on him, keeping his face close in a case Loki wanted more.

The god turned so his mouth was barely apart from Tony's. "I think I do." He whispered, their lips lightly grazing. Tony held his expression for a few moments before his eyes lowered to his lips then back up with a seductive expression.

"Good." He said before closing the space between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to those who celebrate it now, here's three chapters ;P


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**_Chapter 24_ **

It was a few hours later that the two were summoned to the dining room. Tony wasn't too happy about being forced to wear Asgardian clothing again, but Loki had managed to persuade him regardless with dirty promises Tony would make sure to hold him to. Didn't mean he had to like it though. Loki walked with a charm cast on himself that anyone other than Tony and his family would not see the baby bump.

"Stop slouching." Loki scolded, swatting his lover's arm.

Tony grumbled incoherently, but then followed his order and straightened up. "How much farther?"

"A while, but I know a short cut." He grinned as he pulled Tony into a small doorway and into what must have been a servant's corridor. After a few metres they turned a sharp right into a Maid's dorm room, causing her to shriek in shock. Before Tony had a chance to apologise, Loki was opening a door into the kitchens and pulling Tony through.

Tony barely managed to twist his body from side to side to avoid the various food prep stations and what looked like cookers but weren't as Loki weaved past them to cross the space. "Short cut?"

Loki grinned and pulled him through one last doorway which opened up into the corner of the great hall. "How do you think the servants get in?" Loki straightened Tony's shirt, tilted his chin up and kissed his temple before he felt satisfied Tony was presentable. "Shall we?" Loki linked their arms and they walked out of the shadows and into the light of the torches dotted around the walls.

Odin, Frigga and Thor were already seated, and Tony got the feeling that if they hadn't taken that little short cut then they would have been even later than they should've been. Frigga and Thor looked delighted when they saw Tony and Loki enter, but Tony couldn't help but gulp in unease as he saw the slight glare on Odin's face.

"Would you prefer to sit with Thor or Frigga? Decide quickly." Loki whispered.

"Um-" Tony said and tried to think quickly but as he couldn't decide, he ended up opening and closing his mouth without a sound passing. As they'd entered the room, it was the first time that evening that the nerves had overcome him. Thankfully though, he didn't have to decide as Frigga stood up and walked over to them, taking Tony's free arm and telling him that he 'simply must' sit by her. Not wanting to argue back, Tony glanced at Loki quickly them followed Frigga round the table as she pulled him.

Loki sighed, knowing he'd have to sit by Thor, dragging his chair back loudly.

Odin kept up his glare but kept it fixed on the end of the table opposite him, purposely not looking at anyone as Loki did so. Tony could see that his annoyance was not entirely put on him, so he eased up a little. Only a little though.

"So, how are the both of you?" Frigga asked, breaking a few seconds of awkward silence that passed between them.

"Erm, tired. But good. Tired but good." Tony said, shooting Loki a look as he said 'tired'.

"Keeping him busy brother?" Thor asked on a low chuckle

Loki didn't turn to look at him, but Thor noticed a smirk grace Loki's lips. "Please brother, you're making him nervous."

Tony's reddened slightly. "I um, that's not what it sounded like." He tried to say, but they all knew it was a lie. Loki looked way too smug.

"Oh don't be shy about it Anthony, may I call you that?" Frigga chuckled lightly at his embarrassment while Tony shot Loki another look.

"I prefer Tony, if it's alright?" Tony said, and then gulped slightly as he noticed that Odin's gaze was on him now instead of the table. "Erm, I don't think we've met yet... Sir?" His voice went up slightly at the end of the sentence as if he was asking whether it was the right name to go with.

Tony saw Loki's smirk through his peripheral before Odin's bored voice cut through the silence. "No."

"Erm, I'm Tony Stark. The, er, father." He said unsurely, wondering whether he should mention their baby or not. By the way Odin's eyes seemed to darken slightly, he guessed not.

"Yes." Odin replied tersely. "I know who you are." His gaze turned on Loki and he glared.

"Come father. This is to be a time of celebration." Thor said, looking around and grinning.

Odin's eyes narrowed as he held Loki's gaze but then shifted over to look at Thor and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. "Of course." He said calmly, but in a tone which sounded as if he didn't mean it.

"Odin." Frigga sternly said, sending her husband a warning glance. Tony looked between them all as this all went on, feeling a little more uncomfortable than before. It was a weird atmosphere.

"We were lured here on the pretence of there being a feast?" As Loki spoke a trail of footmen entered from where Tony and Loki had emerged, all bearing large trays of food. "At last, something to distract us from this truly riveting conversation."

"Loki." Frigga scolded. "Can we not have at least one nice family meal?"  
Loki snorted again.

"Hey, uh, not to sound like the Midgardian food noob here but uh, what're we eatin'?" Tony said in an attempt to change the subject.

Loki pointed at the tray furthest from him and made his way around. "Sweet rice dish, that one's similar to pancakes, than ones like a curried carrot, that one is Bildgesnipe, a berry sauce, a leaf salad, that big one's poultry, that's a trout-like fish, those are wine soaked biscuits, that's a fruit trifle, and that last one is a selection of meats and vegetables wrapped in vine leaves. In Asgard we have only one course, but we eat sweets alongside savoury." Loki sipped from his wine, gauging Tony's reaction over the top of the glass, who looked a little overwhelmed to say the least.

"Right..." He said, taking in the information as he looked around the various dishes.

Once they were all placed, the servants left and an uncomfortable silence washed over them again. That is, until Thor started to reach out for his food, with Frigga following mili-seconds behind, and Tony tentatively reaching for the thing that Loki had said was poultry. Odin didn't make a move though

Loki looked at him challengingly. "Do have some food  _father_. Judging by Thor's appetite, I believe it is quite good." He threw Thor a disgusted glance before turning once again to Odin. "Or are you feeling unwell? Perhaps I should ask a servant to fetch you some water."

"I'm quite alright. No need for your concern." Odin looked at Loki and narrowed his eye further.

"You look pale, are you sure you don't need to lie down?"

"Boys." Frigga scolded, looking between the two. Loki ignored her and looked to Tony opposite him.

"He disapproves of me having the child of a mortal, and even more of you being brought to the dinner table, even though it was he who summoned us. There is also the matter of your gender. While it does not pose a problem in itself, the possibility of conception between us is proof of a heritage not strictly Aesir. This is why he has been scowling at you all evening." He turned his head to face Odin pointedly. "Now that my lover is aware of your problems with him and your displeasure at him being here, perhaps you can stop trying to bore your eyes into the back of his head."

By now, Tony felt really uncomfortable being there. He'd already known that Loki and Odin's relationship wasn't a healthy or strong one, but he hadn't imagined them to act like this in front of their family. It brought back bad memories from when his father was still alive. He shuddered as he forced himself to refuse the memory and tried to pay more attention to the scene playing out in front of him.

"Why do you always do that, Loki? Accuse me of things, twist my words?"

"So you deny it then?"

"Loki-" Odin started off sharply but then consoled himself and spoke through gritted teeth. "You know my feelings on the matter. I accept your life choices and... This." He gestured to his stomach and Tony. "But that does not mean I think it to be the best for you."

"Ha." Loki sat back in his chair. "This." He made quotation marks in the air, something Tony was pleased to notice he picked up on earth, and something that went right over the heads of everyone else in the room. "That is exactly your problem." Loki stabbed his fork at Thor's plate, preferring to steal his food than reach over to pile it on his own plate.

Thor would've complained, if not for the tense atmosphere around them so he let Loki get away with it. He looked almost as uncomfortable as Tony did, although a little more as if he were used to this, which he probably was. Frigga was glaring at the both if them, looking as if she were about to snap at any given moment to stop them from arguing.

"Am I not entitled to an opinion?" Odin growled out.

"No. Not unless your opinion is to let me carry out my sentence of Earth." Ah. There it was, Loki's ulterior motive.

"You know full well why your punishment is postponed. I will not allow you to give birth in the prison cells of Asgard."

"But surely it would be better for my sentence to be carried out on Midgard?"

"No." Odin answered firmly. "We need to keep you locked up where we can keep an eye on you, not send you to the very planet you tried to attack and enslave, just so you can flirt around with this mortal who will probably die in about 50 years, as well as age!"

Loki snorted. "With his drinking habit, he'll be lucky to get thirty. Our child however..."

"Hey! I'm already at thirty, thank you!" Tony huffed, then jumped as Odin's voice suddenly boomed.

"SILENCE! You wish for this child to have the same fate as your others? Then be quiet and accept what I give you, boy." He growled and darkened his gaze, banging a fist on the table and nearly knocking over his goblet in the process.

Loki disappeared in a golden glow, leaving Tony there on his own and Frigga glaring at her husband.

"Um, I should probably go..." Tony said while standing, gulping nervously as Odin's harsh gaze turned on him.

"I am so sorry, Tony." Frigga placed her hand comfortingly on his upper arm and smiled at him apologetically before turning a harsh glare on Odin. "That was uncalled for. You know this child is not even mentioned in the prophecies, so you cannot use even that misguided excuse to hurt my son. Surely you know what that must have been like for him, and you just throw your comments around like the mildest of insults." Tony was frozen in his seat while Frigga shouted at Odin, and that did not change when she turned back to him with a slightly softened expression. "Tell Loki I would have words with him in private. If you speak to a servant they will bring you some food and show you the way back."

"O-okay." Tony said, glancing to Thor and nodding slightly before he stood and left the room, out of the main doors this time, in search Of a way back.

-Page break-

"Loki?"

Tony had eventually found his way back, after talking to a kind servant named something Asgardian which Tony regretfully forgot. She had first taken him to the kitchens and handed him a small silver tray, before directing him back to his and Loki's chamber.

When arriving there, Tony hesitated for a moment, unsure whether he should just barge in or not, then decided against it then knocked and entered, speaking his name softly so he knew it was him entering.

He found Loki asleep on the bed, blankets and furs pulled up to his neck and his dark hair pooling around his head like a halo.

Tony sighed and placed the tray down, pulled his shirt and boots off, then gently slid in behind him.

A few minutes later he felt Loki's arms wrap around him and him bury his head into Tony's neck. "There's a conversation we haven't had yet, and I'd rather it wait until the morning."

Tony looked down on him and placed his arms around Loki too, before nodding and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Okay."

-Page Break-

Loki hadn't slept much that night, but when Tony woke he felt damp spots on his neck where Loki had been crying.

"Mm, -oki?" Tony mumbled as he forced himself to wake up. Loki was still lying next to him but his face was hidden from view, so Tony couldn't see the current expression.

"Loki? Look at me..." He tried again, softly, stroking his side gently to let Loki know he was awake.

"Hello." Loki didn't move.

Tony shuffled down the bed so that they now lay face to face. Tony reached up and gently caressed Loki's cheek, his eyes searching his face. "Loki."

"Tony." Loki smiled softly and genuinely despite his red rimmed eyes.

"This is probably a stupid question, but, are you okay?"

"As okay as I ever am."

"Loki, don't lie to me." He looked into Loki's eyes and held his gaze. "I know what it's like to have a... dick for a father. And what he said was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

Loki kissed him softly. "Not your fault."

"That was more for sympathy than a genuine apology, I know it wasn't... well, to a certain extent I guess..." He looked away sheepishly.

"Ah, and who was the argument about?"

"But if I hadn't of gotten you pregnant, you wouldn't be in this position in the first place. You'd probably be sitting in a prison cell, not having to listen to that one-eyed bastard's words... Wait, that makes me sound regretful- which I'm not! Loki, I love you, and the squirt, I was just saying that in an attempt to cheer you up, uh, sorry I'm bad at this kind if thing." He smiled shyly.

"You're a nutcase, you know that?"

"A sexy nutcase." Tony corrected with a cocky grin.

"Whatever you say."

"But you agree?"

Loki smirked and rolled onto his back. From this position he could see the unwanted tray of food by the bed. "Did you eat last night?"

"Not really. Wasn't hungry." Tony shrugged. "You want me to get you something fresh?"

"You should eat." Loki said, ignoring him.

"So should you." Tony answered, ignoring him back. "You're the one eating for two."

"I wish it would hurry up already. This big lump's getting in the way."

"How long left?" Tony asked, smiling down at the bump fondly then curiously back to Loki.

"There is no way of knowing, it could be any day now. I think it's big enough." Loki mused, "We should get someone to make some clothes. I know mother will gift us a blanket, she has with all my others." Loki's voice broke but he did well to cover it up. "I suppose Pepper will have already been shopping for us, so you will have plenty when you go home."

"You have- I mean, I didn't want to ask last night because of the situation but- and I've heard about it a little before, from mythology and the research I did on you when we first met but... Can you tell me about your children?" He rambled then asked tentatively, sensing it was a sore subject but still wanting to know.

Loki nodded. "I knew we'd have to have this conversation eventually. Yes, okay."

Tony sat and waited patiently, letting Loki speak in his own time.

"I don't know if you are aware, but there is a prophecy, a fate laid out centuries ago by the Norns. The prophecy states that I will bring around Ragnarök, the end of the Gods." Loki spoke dramatically, the way this story had been told many times before. "My youngest, Fenrir, is told to be the slayer of Odin. I myself am told to be in battle with Heimdall until we both fall at each other's hands. You will now understand why he is particularly hostile with me." Loki let out a long breath. "In attempt to prevent the outcome of a prophecy that he thought was inevitable, Odin sought to take my children and lock them away. He believed that a parental bond would never form between us and they would never come to my aid in battle. What he did not realise is that he had only made enemies of my children and rather fulfilled the prophecy in his misguided attempt to prevent it." He sighed again. "But that is beside the point. My children have been either killed or locked away at the farthest corners of the nine realms for their crime of their own existence."

Tony's mouth had dropped during the tale as he stared at Loki in disbelief. He'd known Loki's children had been banished, but he hadn't known the reason- or rather the lack of reason- behind it. It made him burn with hatred, and it was similar to the one he'd felt for Howard when he'd been alive, except this time it was stronger.

He shuffled closer to Loki and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "Loki... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this has happened. I..." He trailed off in a growl, fisting his hands against Loki's back. "He's going to pay."

"No he's not, Tony." Loki pushed him back to smile at him sadly. "Don't you think I've done what I can?"

"I know you have, Loki... Just... Fuck!" Tony's bawled up fist hit the headboard hard, causing him to pull it back and curse a second time. "I can't imagine what that feels like, so I can't sympathise, but I can empathise."

Loki smiled and cupped Tony's neck gently. "Thank you."

Tony smiled back and leant forward for a quick kiss. "So what are they called? Unless you don't want to talk about them...?"

"I have four illegitimate children; three children by a Jötun, they are Hel, Fenrir, and Jormungandr and also I have Sleipnir, though I do not care to explain how his birth came around. I also had two legitimate children by my ex wife sigyn. They were Narfi and Váli. Narfi is dead and Váli is gone forever. Hel rules over the kingdom of Niflheim, Fenrir is chained to a rock on some far part of the nine realms, Jormungandr is banished to the deepest of the Midgardian oceans, and Sleipnir is charged with the task of serving as the 'royal mount'. However humiliating, it is seen as a great honour and I am grateful at least to catch the occasional glimpse of my son. For this is the way Odin works. He knows I cannot attempt to disobey him lest I lose the privilege of Sleipnir's occasional company."

"Jeez..." Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath of air. "Was it Sleiphnir you gave birth to?"

"It is. And believe me it was difficult, especially when you've got eight legs getting in the way."

Tony winced comically. "Eugh, did not want that mental image, though to be fair I shouldn't have asked then..."

"No, you shouldn't." Loki shifted uncomfortably "be kind enough to sort us some food, my hunger is catching up with us."

Tony nodded and smiled before getting up and re-dressing himself. "Anything you want particularly?"

"Mmmm, a nice warm bread roll." Loki pulled the sheets back up and pretended to go back to sleep.

Tony smiled, and then leaned over to kiss him quickly before leaving.


	25. Twenty Five

**_Chapter 25_ **

Asgard was like a labyrinth, a big gold labyrinth. But Tony would he damned if he asked a guard for directions. Tony Stark did not ask for directions.

Even though he'd made the journey to and from the kitchens a few times by now, he still didn't memorise the route. He swore it was the same guard he'd asked a few times too, and that they were secretly laughing at his inability to navigate.

He was no more than halfway there when he turned a corner and saw Errol Flynn walking towards him with three others, two men and a woman. Tony would be lying to himself if he did not say the woman looked attractive, but he barely managed to stifle a laugh at the sight of Fandral and the other two. Asgardians, oh they were a crazy bunch.

"Stark of Midgard." Xena greeted. "Have you escaped your jailor?"

Tony frowned. "Have I escaped my what now?"

"Loki." She deadpanned. Two of the others sniggered.

"No, I'm saying there of my own free will." Tony answered back quickly, then made as if to pass them by.

"Where are you going, his rooms are this way." She called after him.

The large one put a hand to her shoulder to silence her, "Come, I am hungry. Leave this mortal."

"I kind of like him." Robin Hood leant against a golden column to better admire him. Humming in approval as he checked him out.

Tony turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? When you know I'm taken? Wow, you have no standards." Says the one who, before Loki, would've probably have tried to do something similar himself.

"On the contrary, you are far better than most of his lays." The large one chuckled, earning a grin from the woman. Jackie Chan remained stoic.

"Awww come on, you must be bored of Loki by now. And that whole pregnancy thing, doesn't it get  _in the way_?"

"Pregna- hey, isn't  _that_  supposed to be kept between the knowledge of the royal family only or whatever?" Tony scowled, his body tensing and fists clenched by his sides.

"We know what a pregnant Loki looks like, we've seen it before. Also, we are privy to a lot of royal secrets.

"Hmm." Tony hummed, as disinterestedly as possible. "Well that's nice to know, but I have to get his lordship breakfast now so..." He tried to leave again

"Ah, so you are not his jailor but his slave."

"Hey, I am not a slave!" Tony raised his voice slightly, pointing as if it were to help prove his point. What didn't help was the image of himself getting  _caught_  by Steve and Bruce the other week when he actually  _was_  Loki's slave. But that was just one day. Tony ignored the pleasured shiver that ran down his back as he forced himself not to remember that.

"Whatever you say,  _slave boy_." Fandral winked at him suggestively

Tony turned a glare on him. "You, shut up. It's your fault Xena, Jackie and Tubsy know in the first place."

"Actually, I think the blame would be on you. Didn't Loki say not to tell anyone before you and Thor  _willingly_  told us?" Fandral answered, widening his annoying smirk. Tony wanted to punch it off him.

"Well the questions you, Steve and Bruce were asking weren't exactly helping us to not do that."

"Well I wanted to know." Fandral shrugged and tossed him a look that said 'sue me' "where are these two other mortals, and are they as utterly charming as you?"

"They went back a few weeks ago." Tony deadpanned.

"Ah, so the exotic mortal is an endangered species."

Tony rolled his eyes, ignored him, and tried to walk away for a third time.

"I urge you to reconsider accompanying me." Fandral called. "The kitchens are this way," he pointed to a small door to the side. "And the great hall is that way."

"Think I'll pass, Blondie." Tony called over his shoulder, not even bothering to turn.

"You're going the wrong way." Fandral changed over his shoulder as he followed his friends in the direction of food.

Tony stopped and frowned as he looked the way he was headed, then found himself blushing slightly as he realised he  _was_  going the wrong way. "Uh, I meant to do that." He said out loud in case anyone overheard and thought him stupid.

-Page break-

When Tony returned with his and Loki's breakfasts, he put the tray on the bed and sat down with a heavy, tired sigh.

Loki instantly plucked a roll from the plate and moved to Tony's side, resting his head on his lover's shoulder and rubbing comforting circles on his back. "Tell my why you are pouting, and if it's the same reason my roll is cold."

"Hm? What? No... I'm fine. Just a little annoyed, that all."

"Then why did you take so long to get me cold food." Loki sat up and looked at him teasingly. "Did my boy get lost?"

"Nearly." Tony ashamedly admitted. "That and I ran into Thor's band of merry men... And woman."

Loki chuckled. "Did Fandral try to seduce you?"

" _Try_  being the main word there."

The chuckles turned into a grin.

"You find that funny? I found it annoying." Tony said back, but couldn't help a smile spreading across his face. He loved the way Loki looked when he smiled, even if it was at his expense.

"You can hardly blame him."

Tony pulled a thoughtful expression. "True..."

"You'd suit each other, you both share an ego the size of a mountain."

"You'd be jealous though." Tony turned around so he was now facing Loki and smirked. "And that'd probably get in the way."

"Me, jealous? Of you, or Fandral?"

"Hopefully of me. Getting my ass owned by another guy." Tony raised an eyebrow. "And a douche-y one at that."

Loki raised two eyebrows of his own. "You think I'd be jealous of you for being with Fandral?"

"You wouldn't?" Tony asked, leaning over to the tray to pick up some kind of meat-thing that he'd gotten for himself, only to grimace at the coldness. He held a hand over his heart as if he were hurt. "Way to hurt a guy's feelings, darling."

"Darling, surely I would be jealous of Fandral as he would be the one with you." Loki put a hand to his lover's forehead. "Are you feeling quite alright?"

"Oh... Wait, that's what I meant in the first place." Tony glanced up at Loki's hand. "I'm fine. You?"

"There must be something wrong, either that or your genius is wearing off in your old age."

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Tony pouted.

"Ehehehehe, you forget how much older I am."

"How old are you? I mean, in human years. You know, like 2 human years means a dog is 14... I think. 1 for 7 isn't it?"

"Younger than I'd care for you to know." Loki popped the last of his roll in his mouth and shuffled to sit back against the headboard. "Pass me more food."

Tony shrugged then reached for what was asked for. "Aw c'mon, you don't look like you'd be a day over thirty. Possibly mid to late twenties?" He guessed as he passed the food over.

"I'd probably be the human equivalent of about seventeen." He held his hand out for the food.

Tony's eyes widened and mouth dropped open as he dropped the roll into Loki's open hand. "S-seventeen?!" He yelped.

"Perhaps more recent years have had me appear older." Loki shrugged nonchalantly, ripping his roll in half and taking a bite.

"Wait... The legal age of consent in California and New York is 18 and 17, where else have we done it? Stuttgart... That's Germany... 14, okay that was one time though, which means I've had sex with and  _impregnated_  a minor..." Tony said quickly and in a panicked tone, only to then realise what he was worried about a few seconds later and calming down instantly. "Wait, why am I getting worked out about this? You're not actually 17... You're not even human. Don't know what consent laws even apply there."

"You have a minimum age for sex?" Loki laughed loudly. "When I was last on Earth, girls were getting married before they were teens."

Tony just shrugged. "We have laws now. Why are you surprised? I swear you told be something about consent in the Vaticans before..."

"Perhaps I did." After a tired sigh, Loki ran his fingers through his bed tangled hair. "I'm not at my best. Although I have a plan to give us more time."

"Aw, I think you look lovely." Tony crooned then leaned forward to place a long kiss on Loki's cheek.

"I meant my mind" Loki smiled, leaning forward to accommodate him. "But thank you. You are mistaken, but thank you."

Tony frowned slightly but still smiled, so looked as if he were giving Loki a disbelieving look. "You don't think so?"

"Look at me, I'm tired, my face is a mess, I'm heavily pregnant, and my hair is all over the place." He discarded his roll, no longer hungry.

"Well I'm three of those things too and I don't care about it. It doesn't make us any less how we usually are. And besides, just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean you aren't any less beautiful than you usually would be." Tony said while shifting closer and pulling Loki into a hug. "I love you, Loki. More than anyone I've met before. So don't think for one second that you aren't beautiful."

Smiling discreetly to himself, Loki returned the hug briefly. "Do you not want to hear my plan?"

"A plan for what? Sorry, I was distracted by your sexiness." Tony replied cheekily, to cover up the fact he wasn't listening when Loki hadn't mentioned it before.

"It's not much of a plan, more of an idea. So long as the Allfather believes me to be pregnant, my sentence will be delayed. And as no one knows how long it may be, so long as I keep up the appearance of pregnancy, we are free. The tricky part is avoiding Heimdall's gaze for so long a period."

Tony frowned. "But why would you want to stay looking pregnant that long? Surely the bump would get in the way? And don't you think it'd be weird if you were holding our child or something and this Heimdall guy saw you holding nothing? Bit weird."

"I would hide us all. Surely it would be worth it for extra time. It could be decades before I'd see you again, and our child could be all grown up."

"True... But we'd be constantly on the run. We couldn't hide here, it's too close to beardy cyclops. Same with earth- I'm too well known and SHIELD would find us. As for other planets... Well I don't know if I'd be able to survive there. Plus, there's the inevitable boredom we'll get. I'm already twitchy from being away from my tech too long. I need wifi."

"We could do it, if only for a week or so."

Tony smiled sadly. He felt pleased that Loki was trying to by them more time together, but he knew there was no way to delay the inevitable. Plus, running would most likely increase the time for punishment. Even if it were for just one week. And surely Odin wasn't  _so_  heartless as to throw Loki in prison the moment their child was born, was he?

Tony shook his head. "That's not a long enough time. You'd barely see him or her do anything but lie in our arms and cry for attention."

"I know, wouldn't it be wonderful? And we could stay here, we wouldn't have to run. I wouldn't be technically breaking and rules." Loki wasn't sure who he was convincing, but he knew he'd do anything he could just for a little more time.

Tony sighed then moved himself around Loki so that he now straddled his thighs, placing their child between them. He looked down at the bump for a few moments, letting his hands stroke the firm, round skin gently before looking up at holding Loki's gaze steadily. "I wish we didn't have to run or hide at all. Loki, I know what this means for you, or I can at least guess, and I don't want us to be separate for a moment... But it'll just make things worse."

Loki looked down at Tony's warm hands on his belly and sighed. "While you were gone, I felt some of the early signs of labour. I will have to do it today, or tomorrow morning at least. We have run out of time."

Tony's calm demeanour suddenly left him as his mouth dropped open and he stared at Loki in shock. "Y-you're already in labour?!" He yelped, leaning back slightly and holding up an arm in across his body. It looked like something a typical anime character might do when surprised.

"That's not quite how it works my love. I must complete the caesarean before my real labour starts, after all there is nowhere for the baby to actually come out and they will simply burst from my skin. I would appreciate if you left while I do this, it will not be pleasant to watch."

"Y-yeah, but..." Tony wavered slightly, glancing away and rubbing the back of his neck before looking back. "I know it's not going to be a...  _pretty_  thing to happen... But I want to stay with you. If only for comfort and support..."

"No." Loki said firmly, finally looking him in the eye. "My word is final." In all truth, Loki didn't want to be disturbed. He needed to concentrate and didn't need Tony to worry about as well. "You may wait in an adjoining room and help me afterwards."

"Right... So how long will it take do you think?"

"I cannot be sure. There are some things I will need you to find me first. You may have to ask a guard to help you."

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby's coming. Enjoy the cliffhanger here ;D


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**_Chapter 26_ **

"Oh god. Oh god, oh god it's coming. It's coming, Thor, I can hear him, he's in pain! It's fucking coming out of him, it's coming!" Tony babbled as he paced anxiously outside of Loki's chambers. After gathering the supplies Loki had needed, with the help of Thor who had offered it the moment he realised what was going on, the two had waited anxiously outside the room. Needless to say though that Loki allowed neither in the room with him, which left them alone outside of it.

Tony had officially gone into panic mode. His thoughts kept switching from 'Oh shit, I'm not fucking ready for this! Get me out of here!' to 'Loki needs me calm, I'll try and calm myself. Loki and our kid need me' quite rapidly.

After a long moment of silence, Tony heard a cry followed by a weak voice. "Anthony?"

He didn't even think twice before bursting through the doors. He glanced quickly over at the bed to see a very rumpled Loki, face covered in sweat and a bright smile on his face. In his arms lay a bundle of towels with a little pink face poking out one end. More alarmingly was the deep scarlet colour of the sheets around Loki's waist. "Come here."

"Loki..." Tony breathed out, looking alarmed at first but then unable to stop the smile spreading across his face as he spotted the small child in Loki's arms.  _Their_  child. "Is... Is it okay?" He asked, feeling weird about calling their child an 'it', and hoped Loki would correct him so he'd know which pronouns to use. Luckily he did.

"He's wonderful. And he's got such a strong little grip." Loki smiled but sounded tired. "Come and hold him."

Tony's smile widened as he walked closer to the bed, taking a seat next to Loki on the blood soaked sheets and taking a closer look at their son. "How about that..." He breathed out, cursing himself for shaking a little as he took the baby boy out of Loki's arms to hold him in his own. "Hey there, little guy..."

Huge red eyes looked up at him curiously from underneath a thin layer of brown hair. Tony guessed the eyes must be from Loki's Jötunn heritage, and wondered what else he'd inherit from the both of them.

As soon as Loki had handed him over, his hand had disappeared beneath the sheets, healing the scar below his abdomen. A few moments later the sheets cleaned themselves and Loki looked over at Tony still cooing over the little guy in his arms, stroking the tiny scruff of hair on his child's tiny head. As Thor was still standing awkwardly at the door, Loki finally invited his brother in to meet his nephew.

"Magnificent, Loki. He is truly magnificent." Thor said, careful not to boom it too loudly for the child's sake, and leant over Tony to get a closer look.

Loki winced in pain as he sat up properly, wrapping an arm round his lover's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. From here he could be close to Tony and still see the yawning face of their son.

"Have you thought of a name?" Thor asked suddenly.

Tony raised an eyebrow then tore his gaze away to look at Loki. "Well I thought he'd be a she, so I'm fresh out of ideas. You have any?" He said with a small chuckle. He remembered that he'd said 'she' in front of Bruce and Steve a few weeks ago, which could mean that the whole Avengers team and Pepper back on earth were expecting a little girl... Oh well.

"Jareth" Loki grinned. "Fitting, don't you think?"

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly in thought. "Where have I heard that before...?"

"Nowhere, my love. Do you like it?" He asked, stroking the baby's face with the back of his knuckle.

"I swear I've heard it..." Tony trailed off in thought, and then it suddenly clicked. He raised an amused eyebrow. "You want to name our kid after the Goblin King?"

"It's not like he's real."

Tony gave Loki a look of surprise then chuckled lightly. "Never would have pegged you as a movie watching guy, also I can see why you'd watch Labyrinth..." He paused and looked down at the little guy in his arms and smiled lovingly at him. "You know what? It kind of does suit him. And I did think he, or she, would've ended up with a particularly normal sounding Midgard name... I like it."

"Jareth Stark. It rolls of the tongue nicely, don't you think?"

"Jareth  _Lokison_ -Stark." Tony corrected with a smirk. "Rolls better."

Turning Tony's head to face him, Loki kissed him full on the mouth. "Prince of Asgard, Midgard, and Jötunheimr, first of his name."

Tony hummed in approval then brought Loki into a longer, more passionate kiss. "I love you." Tony said as he pulled away, and at a small gurgle from Jareth, he looked down and chuckled. "And I love you too, small guy."

Loki tickled the tiny belly and grinned when a little fist gripped his finger.

"May I?" Thor asked, wanting to get closer and see his youngest nephew up close.  
Loki nodded and let Thor kneel next to Tony on the bed, the two feeling the mattress dip under Thor's heavy weight. "He is already so strong, I see he will one day be a fine warrior. And he won't have trouble with the ladies with such a cherub face." Thor's fingers looked like a giant's next to the tiny face as he tickled the baby's chin.

"He has your nose Anthony. And your chin. If not for his eyes he may be a small version of you." Loki chuckled lightly. "You may even have the same mental age."

Tony pouted. "Gee thanks."

Loki's laughter was cut short when he looked down to see Jareth's eyes change colour to a green identical to his own.

"Did he just-" Tony asked but then found himself grinning further as Thor handed him back carefully. "He really is your son, I bet he'll even develop a taste for mischief." Tony winked at Loki.

"I don't think that was-" Loki was cut off by a cough, and looked up to see Odin standing under the doorframe, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

"So he is born. I have alerted your mother, she is on her way."

Tony tensed slightly as he noticed the man enter the room and his grip tightened on Jareth, though not so tight that it would hurt him.

"Have you come to sentence me?"

Odin sighed tiredly then stepped further into the room. "No." He said. "I merely come to pay my respects to my grandson... And his fathers."

Tony raised an eyebrow in surprise but still held tight. Although, if Odin had said he was here to sentence, then there would be little from stopping him handing Jareth to Loki then walking over to punch that eye patch square off his face.

"Pay your respects? It is not his funeral."

"Please." Thor stood. "This should he a time for celebration, not arguing. Loki, you should get some sleep. Have you need of the healers?"

Loki held a glare on Odin for a few moments before his gaze shifted to Thor and he shook his head. "I'll be fine. I just need a bit of rest-"

"I'll watch him." Tony said quickly, interrupting Loki as he spoke. "I mean, I'll watch them both. Make sure Loki's okay, and that I can spend some time with Jareth."

"Jareth?" Odin echoed, but before anyone else could speak, Frigga swiftly entered the room and rushed over to the bedside, leaving Odin still standing a little ways off.

"Oh, Loki, Tony, he's wonderful!"

"He is the spitting image of Narfi." Loki whispered, barely loud enough for Tony to hear. "All except the nose." He pressed his smile into Tony's shoulder.

"May I hold him?" Frigga asked hopefully, holding her arms out.

Tony smiled up at her and gently passed the small bundle over, shooting a wary glance over at Odin while he did so, who had now moved a little closer.

"Oh!" Frigga cried delightedly at his little face, falling completely in love with him. Jareth stared up at her curiously for a few moments before giggling joyously as she began making playful faces at him.

"What's he called?" She asked after making a few faces, and not stopping because she'd asked a question.

With him removed from Tony's arms, Loki could wrap both of his around Tony, returning his head to his lover's shoulder and looking up at his mother proudly. "Jareth Lokison-Stark, prince of Asgard, Midgard, and Jötunheimr and first of his name."

"I think it suits him, doesn't it little one?" She cooed at Jareth, who giggled slightly then looked around and started to cry a little when he could see neither of his parents. Tony shot Loki a worried look, which Loki chuckled at, then reached to take him back and rock him in his arms while he shushed him. Tony breathed out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding as the crying settled down a few moments later, and moved to wrap his arm protectively around Loki as he watched the little one yawn.

"Someone's tired." He noted, not even caring one bit at how cute he inwardly thought that yawn looked. He wasn't usually one for noticing things like that.

"We will leave you three alone. You all look like you could do with some rest."

"Bye mother."

Frigga returned his smile and half pushed Odin out of the room ahead of her. Thor waited until the door had closed before he sat back on the bed beside Tony.

"I have something for my nephew." Thor held out his giant hand to produce a woven cloth bracelet. "Friend Tony, when Loki and I were small, our uncle from Vanaheimr brought us gifts like these. The finest silks from his realm. Jareth is third in line from the throne of Asgard, and I thought it only fitting that his uncle gave him a similar gift." Thor wrapped the soft fabric twice round Jareth's wrist before giving up and taking it off. "Perhaps you will keep it so he can grow into it. It seems silly now." Thor stood.

"No. Thank you." Loki smiled genuinely at his brother, surprised he had remembered his uncle's gift and more so at the sentiment Thor had shown.

Thor's grin was as wide as when he had first met Jareth as he bid them goodbye, promising to check in on them later and closing the door uncharacteristically quietly behind him.

"He means well." Loki said eventually, placing the little piece of red green and gold cloth beside the bed. "Perhaps it can serve as the necktie of a toy."

"No thanks. Probably a bit too small for that." He paused as Loki gave him a strange look and then Tony realised. "Oh you meant an actual toy for him! Whoops." He blushed slightly, inwardly cursing that his mind had gone to that dirty place first.

"Tony." Loki scolded, quiet enough not to upset the baby in his arms. "This was Thor's gift to Jareth."

"I know, it's just been a while since you and I properly... And I not used to baby proofing my mind yet. Guess I'll have to try harder not to think or talk abou around th Y."

"I don't know how we can find a way without having to give Jareth to someone else. We can't trust anyone." A cry disrupted Loki's thoughts as Jareth's entire body turned red with tears. "He is hungry. Would you fetch some of that milk?" Loki passed him a flask and pointed at the large cattle-like beast that had appeared in the middle of Loki's chamber.

" _Muuuuurh_!"

Tony's eyes widened in shock. "Um, Lokes, why is there an alien cow in here?"

"Because Jareth is hungry" Loki deadpanned. "It may have escaped your notice, but neither of us have breasts,"

"I know  _that_." Tony answered back, rolling his eyes. "But that doesn't explain  _that_!" He pointed at the creature, which looked as if it weren't even bothered at its different surroundings. "Why not just use baby formula or something? I don't even know how to milk a cow! Let alone an alien one."

Loki's eyebrows raised. "Baby formula? You just pull on the udders a little bit. It won't object, it's quite used to it. I would do it myself but I don't think I can move very much." He winced slightly in pain as he shuffled into a more comfortable position, "also, I don't want to do it."

"I take it that's a human invention then..." Tony grumbled, and then gave the creature a weary glance. "Do I  _have_  to?"

"Unless you want your newborn to continue crying, yes." Loki gave Jareth a finger to chew on while he waited.

Tony paused a moment before sighing heavily and pulling himself up from the bed. He glanced back at Loki who was just watching him poker-faced, then carefully edged himself towards the creature with the flask held out before him like a shield.

"What kind of creature is this anyway?"

Loki shrugged. "We farm many types of cattle."

"Looks like a cross between a cow and a demonic buffalo..." Tony muttered mainly to himself, but loud enough for Loki to hear him.

"A female buffalo is a cow."

"I mean like a typical dairy cow, not the technical name for it." Tony froze in place when the beast turned its head and locked its gaze onto Tony. It looked slightly devious. "I don't trust it."

"Get on with it."

Tony made a humming noise of disapproval, then walked even closer and stopped by it. "Hey there, easy now..." He said in an attempt to calm it when it shifted a little on the spot. The cow/buffalo (Buffamoo, which Tony decided on because it fitted, and it reminded him of the creatures from a game he'd once played) gave him evils out the corner of it's eyes as Tony placed his hand on it's back and stroked it. The action seemed to calm the creature a little, or at least enough for it to look away and make a small noise of either acceptance or a general 'whatever'. Tony smiled slightly then began to squat down beside it.

"Don't spill any. That is a prized animal." Loki looked up disinterestedly, then went back to making cooing noises to Jareth

Tony rolled his eyes again then took a deep breath and outstretched his hand. Despite Loki's warning, he found it very difficult at first  _not_  to spill any, and it took him a while to be able to get a decent amount into the flask Loki had given him. Thankfully, the Buffamoo had allowed Tony to attempt to gain it's milk without too much damage (at first it had growled, yes, actually  _growled_  which had surprised Tony enough for him to lose concentration and be kicked by it's hind quarters.) He wasn't hurt too badly as it had caught him on the shoulder, although it would definitely leave a nasty bruise.

He stood up and quickly walked back to the bed, handing Loki the flask before pulling off his shirt and assessing the damage. "Sonofabitch." He muttered as he looked at the massive hoof-bruise, wincing slightly as he stroked it with his fingers.

"I cannot heal you yet." Loki said, taking the flask and adding a cap more suitable for a baby to drink from. "I am still healing myself. Can you feed him? Hold it upright so he doesn't swallow any air."

"Uh, yeah." Tony said, ignoring his bruise and leaning down to take Jareth and the bottle from Loki. He gently rocked him in his arms for a few moments to calm him down when he cried from leaving Loki's arms. "So, how do I feed him then? Just hold the bottle and hope he takes it?" Tony asked over the crying, attempting to comfort him but failing which disappointed him slightly.

"It's a basic reflex, they will suck on anything you place in their mouth. That's why you see their slobber on anything." Loki wiped his slobbered on finger on Tony's arm and lay back down on the pillows. "See you in an hour."

"Wait, don't leave me with-" Tony said quickly, but then cut himself off with a sigh and held the bottle out to Jareth. This was the moment he'd been dreading- being alone with Jareth to look after him for the first time. He was scared he'd do something wrong, or that he wouldn't take to him, but to his relief, the baby boy seemed to take the bottle from him when lifted, and Tony found he rather liked this action. It was one which he could get used to. Maybe he didn't have anything to worry about in the first place...

So far, the whole father thing hadn't been as bad as he was expecting, and in fact, after the relief of not screwing up so far, he was starting to think he might love it. It went without saying that he loved Loki and Jareth, but until the moment he first laid eyes on the small bundle in his arms, he hadn't felt like it was going to feel as natural as it did right now.

He looked over at Loki who was either fast asleep by now, which wouldn't be surprising after what he'd been through, or at least very close to obtaining it. He looked peaceful, and Tony felt extremely proud of him. Tony smiled, then looked back down as Jareth finished the bottle and yawned again, clenching his tiny fists a few times and blinking a few times before he shut his eyes and curled up closer into Tony. That movement warmed his heart, and he felt an overwhelmingly happy/pleased feeling spread throughout him.

He'd try his best to be a good-no,  _the best_  father to his and Loki's son, and nothing like Howard was to him.

He was about to move around the bed to take a seat next to Loki when he realised there was still a forth, forgotten being in the room still.

"Muuuuuuurh!"

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know what game Buffamoos come from? If so, you're awesome ;D


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**_Chapter 27_ **

Loki woke up again to yet another loud cry from the tiny baby. Frigga had sent them a golden crib with green drapes that matched those of Loki's own bed. She had also gifted them a soft blanket she had sewn, which was currently wrapped round the crying child's little legs, and clutched in his tiny fists.

Loki turned to see Tony still sound asleep and sighed, knowing he'd have to get up. How that man could sleep through such a racket was beyond Loki. Although he supposed Tony had gotten as little sleep as he had and he couldn't fault Tony's diligence over the last two days since Jareth's birth.

Loki padded over sleepily, his face lightning up when he saw the screwed up, teary red face of his son. Making funny noises, Loki picked him up, tickling his belly to quieten him. "Someone's all smelly." Loki cooed, changing Jareth's position so his magic could do its work at cleaning him up. As much as Loki loved the little guy, he did not want to be touching smelly baby poo. He'd leave that to Tony.

After a brief snuggle, Jareth had settled down and was falling to the clutches of sleep again. Although tired himself, Loki stood a little longer and watched him, knowing that after today's trial it may be a very long time before he got to hold him in his arms again, and Loki wasn't sure how big he'd be by then or if he'd have forgotten his mother.

He was stirred from his thoughts as he heard a light groan from the bed and looked over to see Tony slowly waking up. He stretch in the massive bed then frowned in infusion as he felt he was alone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn before he finally spotted Loki and Jareth then smiled.

"Mornin'." Tony muttered sleepily, having not quite awoken fully yet.

Loki looked up and smiled his good morning back. "Although I don't think it's quite morning yet. Go back to sleep."

Tony made a noise, it could've been an answer but it sounded too incoherent to recognise any known language. He shrugged then stretched his arms up and stood, shamelessly walking naked over to stand with the two. "I'm fine. I need all the waking hours I can get with you today." He smiled sadly.

After putting Jareth back down and tucking the blanket around him, Loki turned to Tony and wrapped his arms around him. "I've gotten so used to having you around."

"I know..." Tony sighed and held Loki is a tight embrace. "I don't want you to have to leave us."

"I'm sure they will allow me to see you. You must give me updates. I don't want to miss anything in Jareth's life."

"I'll use Jarvis to record it all too, so you don't miss it at all." Tony could feel his eyes start to tear up and cursed inwardly as he buried his face against Loki's chest.

"Thank you. I spoke to Thor the other day. Only time will tell if Jareth Has inherited my immortality. If he has not, Thor has agreed to find another apple for when he has reached an appropriate age." Loki kissed his lover's forehead the rest their heads together. "I never thought I would truthfully say this to a mortal, but I love you Anthony."

"Well then, I feel deeply honoured." Tony grinned then leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "And I love you too."

"I wish I didn't. It would make all this a whole lot easier." They kissed again, for a little longer this time. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Tony did as he was told and Loki let his hands slip to the back of Tony's thighs where he lifted Tony's legs to wrap around his waist and carried him over to the bed, laying him down before moving on top of him, resuming their kissing.

"Is this... Okay?... What with... Jareth over... there..." Tony asked between kisses, concerned but not enough to stop kissing his lover, because who knew when he could again?

"We're only kissing Tony." Loki looked over to the sleeping baby. "I don't want to leave him with anyone else. I don't trust them. When are Bruce and Steve back for the trial?"

"Yeah but..." Tony shook his head and smiled. He didn't trust anyone with him either, even though he really wanted to have one last round with Loki before the trial. "Um, about now I guess. It's nearly time."

As if on cue, there came a knocking on the door.

"I'd feel more comfortable leaving Jareth with them than anyone." Loki summoned their clothes to them and rolled onto his back. "Come in, if you dare." He grinned.

Tony raised an amused eyebrow before walking over to the cot. "I don't want to wake him but... Well we can't leave him on his own so... Sorry bud." He said, mostly to himself as he bent down to pick up their son, who started to cry a bit from being disturbed but then settled as Tony calmed him.

Loki had to admit, he was slightly concerned how Tony would be with Jareth but he was doing really well. He glanced over to the door as Thor entered. He walked in and locked gazes with Loki.

"It is time."

"Of course." Loki got up in a huff. "Odin can't even allow me a good fuck before I'm sentenced to indefinite celibacy." A golden glow cast over his body and his armour formed around him. "Right, shall we go then?" Loki snapped, looking at Thor expectantly.

Thor nodded then turned to Tony and Jareth to smile sadly. He then turned around to leave. "Come."

Loki walked with his arm round Tony, his mind racing at the possibilities of his sentence.

Tony leaned into his touch, trying to get in as much contact as he could before they had to split. "So where am I to stand with Bruce and Steve?" He asked, not really caring, but more because he wanted to hear Loki's voice.

"Ask Thor. They haven't even told me if the trial is to be public or not. No doubt the citizens of Asgard want their fair throw of the rotten fruit."

"It'll just be a select few. Myself, Mother, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif, Bruce and Steven, Tony and Jareth, and a handful of guards." Thor spoke from in front of them. "Speaking if which, Loki, I'm afraid we'll have to place you in chains..."

"Of course. It is not enough for Odin to take away everything I love, he wants me in chains too. Then again, it is only to be expected for appearance's sake."

"My turn to see you chained up this time." Tony couldn't help but say, making sure to keep his voice quiet so Thor wouldn't hear. "Although the circumstances could've been better for it."

Loki smirked and gave Tony a sideways glance.

"Something to look forward to when I next see you?" He suggested playfully, using humour to cover up how upset he really was. He wasn't going to spend his last moments with Loki crying his eyes out, he wanted to see him smile and laugh.

"Perhaps."

The journey took less time than either of them had hoped and soon Thor was leading them up tp the double doors that led to the throne room which would serve as the makeshift courtroom.

Two guards awaited them outside, ready with the chains that would be attached to Loki. Before stepping over to be locked within them, Tony stopped him and pulled him into one last kiss, not particularly caring if they had an audience.

Loki held Tony's face in his hands, careful not to squash Jareth between them. Once he'd pulled back from the kiss, Loki reached down to cup Jareth's tiny face in his hand, stroking his thumb over the babe's little mop of hair. He only let go at Thor's loud cough behind him. Loki schooled his expression as he let Thor attach the heavy chains. Gone was the Loki of the past few weeks and back was the Loki Odin and Thor had driven him to become since his adoption.

Tony sighed as Loki walked away to be locked up, and followed Thor ahead off him into the throne room.

It was silent as they entered, and Tony felt unusually nervous as all eyes fell to them. Thor nudged him forward when he froze and whispered for him to go and stand with Bruce and Steve, who were standing to the left of the throne itself along with Frigga. The Warriors Three and Sif stood in the other side, with Odin sitting up high on his throne. Tony took a deep breathe then walked towards where he was motioned, while Thor stood by the door to walk in with Loki.

Loki held his head high as he walked before the Allfather. Frigga gasped at the maniacal grin Loki wore. "Loki."

"Hello mother." Loki spoke with venom though the words burned him. "Have I made you proud?"

She shook her head lightly in disbelief. "Please, don't make this worse."

Loki tilted his head with his smirk. "Define  _worse_."

"Enough!" Odin's voice echoed through the room. "Step forward."

Loki rolled his eyes then swung his legs in front of the other, until he came to a halt a few paces forward, mockingly stopping as if he were a soldier standing tall. He stood like that for a mere moment before he laughed and held his hands apart from each other the best he could within his confines. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about?"

Odin sighed tiredly. "Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Where ever you go, there is war, ruin and death."

"I went don't to Midgard to rule the People of Earth as a Benevolent God. Just like you. Aren't  _you_  proud of me, Father?"

"We are not gods." Odin said firmly, ignoring the question. "We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do."

That came as news to the three, well, two of the Midgardians currently in the room; as they didn't know different. Tony had already known that they could die and wouldn't live for eternity, so he'd had doubts in his mind. Although then again, Asgardians were such a god-like race, that the title fit. Even if Steve still refused to believe that because if his own religious views.

Loki snorted. "Give or take five thousand years."

Tony snorted at that retort, earning him a subtle head shake from Thor, who had come to stand next to him and Jareth.

"All this because Loki desired a throne..."

"It is my birthright!" Loki shouted, making Tony jump and Jareth start to cry.

"Your birthright." Odin punctuated, ignoring Jareth's cries as Tony attempted to comfort him. "Was to die. As a child. Cast out onto a rock. If I had not- will you cease that infernal racket?" He snapped, cutting off mid-sentence and glaring at Tony.

"Well if you weren't shouting at each other, this wouldn't be happening!" Tony snapped back with a glare, then looked down at Jareth and silently pleaded for him to calm down.

Loki looked over guiltily, but didn't move over. Once Jareth had quietened down Loki addressed Odin again. "Look, if I am for the Axe, then for Mercy's sake just swing it."

Tony's eyes widened dramatically and he took a tentative step towards Loki. He hadn't thought he might be killed from what happened, just expecting an imprisonment or perhaps even a banishment. Although maybe that was just all he'd hoped would be the worst to happen.

Ignoring his lover's reaction, Loki carried on. "It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just... I don't love them."

"Your new...  _family_  is the only reason you are still alive." Odin said through gritted teeth, casting a warning glance over at Tony and Jareth before looking back at Loki. "And you'll never see them again by the time you are released. Neither the child not the human will have lived long enough, as you'll spend your days sitting in the dungeon repenting."

"And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf King while I rot in chains?"

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He'll bring order to the nine realms and then, yes, he will be king."

Thor looked a little uncomfortable as his father spoke of him, not wanting him to have more reasons for Loki to dislike him.

"And I'm supposed to be released when they are dead and then I really have nothing to lose? How do you expect  _that_  to work out for you,  _Odin?_ "

"It is the punishment you will receive for your crimes against Asgard, Jötunheimr and Midgard." He answered back in the tone of a complete lack of care. "For attempted usurping, attempted destruction of a planet, and the attempted subjugation of another."

"Usurping? Do you think I wanted the throne, while Thor was banished. It was my  _duty_  to Asgard. And wasn't it you who tried to kill all the Frost Giants? Well," Loki held his hands as far to the sides as he could. "You missed one."

"Killing an entire race does not bring about peace, Loki. And it was you who led the Jötunns into Asgard with the intent of slaying the former king in his sleep." It sounded strange for Odin to talk about himself in third person like that, but Tony ignored it and focused on the trial again.

"I killed Laufey, my  _real_ father before he could get you. And I am still not  _worthy_."

"That alone is not your only crime. There are still the others to take into consideration, which is why a timed imprisonment would be the best punishment."

"Other crimes..." Loki dropped his hands, making the chains jingle loudly. "Did I drop a prized vase in the banqueting hall?"

Odin growled and shook him head. "Silence." He hissed, trying his best not to raise his voice so there were no more interruptions from Jareth. "My word is final. You are to spend time in the dungeons until I believe you have repented for your crimes."

Loki looked down in resignation. "Will I be permitted visitors, or will my confinement be solitary?"

"We will consider it." Odin answered, a little calmer than before. It almost seemed kind compared to everything else he'd said.  _Almost_. Tony actually found himself growling at that. Angry that he might not be able to at least visit Loki with Jareth or on his own whenever he could.

Loki nodded and made his way over to where Tony stood, resting their foreheads together and speaking in hushed tones. "I love you, Tony. I will come back to you." He kissed him firmly on the mouth before looking down to Jareth. "I pray you will still be a child when I see you again. I love you so much." Loki kissed his son's little head softly.

Tony's anger against Odin had subsided the moment Loki has spoken to him, and after the kiss and watching him with their son, everyone watching them be damned, a single tear rolled down Tony's cheek. He wasn't aware he was even crying before, but now he looked at Loki through slightly blurred vision as his eyes threatened to shed more.

"Shhh." Loki whispered, practise helping him to keep his own tears at bay. "Look after your dad." Loki said, kissing Jareth one last time before he was being led away.

"Loki..." Tony moaned, trying to follow him out but being held back by Steve and Thor. He struggled against their grips, making sure to keep hold of Jareth so that he wouldn't fall from his grip as he tried to free himself, watching helplessly as Loki was led away. The moment he was out of sight, Tony managed to free one arm, and outstretched it to where Loki had disappeared from. "LOKI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters are epilogues that spread out over quite a long time period, and then that's the end :) Has a happy ending though, despite Loki being taken away from Tony and Jareth here... Stay tuned to find out!


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The epilogue is split into three parts ;p
> 
> Trigger warning: mention of self harm.

**_Chapter 28 - Epilogue: Part One_ **

The first few months were the worst. Tony struggled with looking after Jareth and even had a few breakdowns when he got too frustrated about doing something wrong. He had no clue how to take care of a baby, and had to rely on the help of mainly Pepper and the other Avengers, who had been a little angry at first when learning that it was also Loki's, but then very understanding and helpful. Though it was a little rocky to start with, Tony soon learnt the roles of how to care for his child properly, and was coping. Just.

Within the first year or so, there were times where he'd pretend he was alright during the day for Jareth and the other's sakes, then as soon as he'd tucked him into bed and waved the others off, he'd sneak off and hide somewhere as he cried, letting out all the pent up emotions he'd schooled so he wouldn't worry anyone.

He missed Loki more than anything, and found it difficult to be a first time father alone.

Eventually though, he had stopped the secret crying. It was on one occasion where Bruce had found him in an unstable condition, bleeding while holding the culprit knife in his own hands, that he'd been referred to a therapist. That had helped. Quite a bit actually. He was put on medication for a small while and Jareth stayed with his family in Asgard, but over time he gradually got better. He was only taken away for a few months, as Tony was determined to make a speedy recovery so he could see his son again. When Jareth was two, he was back living permanently with Tony again. By the time Jareth was four, Tony was completely fine.

While recovering though, Tony had found visiting Loki had helped tremendously.  
Mostly on his visits after the rough patch, they would just sit and talk about Jareth and his life, with Loki listening intently and trying to imagine what the tales had looked like to live them. They also had their fair share of make-out sessions, but hadn't gone much further due to the glass windows surrounding the cell, and the fact Loki's magic had been sealed so he couldn't hide them from view while they did more. He missed the both of them too, and had apologised a lot when he'd heard of Tony's condition during the earlier years.

Tony had never found anyone else. He couldn't. He knew Loki would return to him one day, and he prayed that it wouldn't be too long. He wished that Odin had sentenced him to an exact amount of time, instead of being kept in the dark, never knowing which days he'd wake up alone, or whether Loki would be in his arms once more.

As Tony had aged yearly, but not physically, he found it more and more difficult to hide his immortality, and was forced to announce it to this world. This also caused him to say about his relationship with Loki, and their son Jareth. Needless to say, quite a lot of the press and his fans were outraged by these facts, but over time they had settled down and were eventually just accepted.

Jareth had gone to school just as a normal Midgardian would have. He grew at the normal rate one would too, so Tony knew he'd have to ask Thor for an apple someday. He'd asked on one occasion when this issue had become clear around his tenth birthday, but Thor had shaken his head and told him the youngest age someone could take the apple was in their twenty first year alive, or it could be harmful. Tony didn't want to cause his son pain, so had agreed that an apple would be granted on his twenty-first birthday.

After the announcement about their situation and Tony's immortality, they'd had a surprisingly little amount of trouble caused by it. There had been one occasion where a kidnapping had occurred, but Jareth was quickly rescued back, and there thankfully hadn't been another incident like it.

Natasha and Clint had taught him to fight, as had Tony too. Self defence, what to do in certain situations, things that would come in handy if he ever had to use it against someone or something. Bruce had also started doing yoga with him too, as Jareth had expressed an interest in it. Unfortunately for the poor doctor, that was not the only interest that the boy had taken with him, as he'd also inherited Tony's natural curiosity and stupidity, which was shown by the various times he'd tried to provoke the Other Guy into making an appearance. Tony laughed when he'd heard what Jareth had tried to do, and was secretly proud of him for following in his footsteps, even if he did have to outwardly scold him for appearances sake. It was around that time that Natasha had become pregnant with Clint's child, and had given birth to a boy called Orland.

Growing up, Jareth and Orland had stayed close to one another, and by the time they looked nearer the same age, the two had become best friends. Practically inseparable. By this point, the Avengers had long since moved into the tower, each owning their own floors as if it were an apartment block with one or two communal floors build in. Somehow, they always ended up congregating on Tony's floor though. They didn't know why, it just happened.

Steve had adopted a daughter from a German orphanage after he'd been there on a solo mission, and had worked with and saved the girl who'd rubbed off on him. Her name was Claire and she was an age in-between of Jareth and Orland. The three were close, and had even started up a band when they had all left school. It was pretty popular, most probably because they were the children of the Avengers, but nonetheless, they had their small time in the spotlight before they gave up. Orland and Claire were only human after all, and they wanted to do all the normal human things: university, earn a stable income, find love, and settle down. They'd always had the offers of joining the Avengers, but only Jareth accepted.

He'd always missed his mother, though not as much as Tony did. He loved visiting him and hearing tales from his past. When he was younger, he'd always ask when Loki was getting out and returning to him and dad, but Loki would always smile sadly and shake his head, saying soon. As he grew older, Jareth knew this had been a lie, and when he was old enough, Tony told him the story of how he and Loki first met, along with the tale of Loki's 'crimes'. Jareth was surprised and had gotten annoyed at his grandfather for putting Loki in there, but Tony managed to calm him down and he eventually and begrudgingly accepted it. Just as Tony had done.

Until his teens, Tony assumed that Jareth would maintain a human form, despite the fact that his eyes often shifted quite a bit from red to green and back again. Then there was an incident. It was a cold winters day, and Jareth had been out with Tony, Orland and Clint, playing in an ice hockey match with the three cheering him on from the side. He liked the sport a lot, and had gotten into the regional team. At the end off the match, some kid had pushed Jareth onto the ice when he'd taken his gloves off, which caused his hands to turn blue from the direct contact. As this was the first time it had happened he'd freaked out, but Tony was quick to console him. He'd eventually calmed him down a bit after Tony had explained out him that this was normal and was completely fine. The blue had spread all over his body by the time they'd quickly returned home, and when they were alone in their apartment, Tony had told him about Loki's true heritage.

He'd read up on Jötunns in the years before, so if something like this ever happened, he could be prepared. He didn't want the same thing to happen that happened to Loki: being led to believe Jötunns were evil monsters that scared little children like the bogeyman. Jareth took some time getting used to it, but he eventually accepted it and even began to test out and use his powers to help his father in the Avengers.

As Jareth grew up like a human, going to schools, learning to fight, making friendships, falling in and out of love, Tony's life had a new purpose: to make the Arc Reactor the world's main source of clean, efficient energy. By the time Jareth had taken the apple, Tony had managed to succeed, and only then did he sign his company over to Pepper completely. Seeing as he now had an extended lifetime, he didn't want to be tied down to his company forever, and the Avengers missions and tasks had almost completely taken over his time, along with looking after Jareth and visiting his lover on Asgard, he had seen no point in keeping it after this point. He'd managed to complete his main objective, and he knew Pepper was more than capable enough to maintain the company and manage it. She had eventually found love in form of his former driver Happy, and the two had started a family of their own. Tony had no doubt that Stark Industries would one day be passed on through her family, and he couldn't be happier for it. He knew Jareth was never interested in it, and that Pepper was ecstatic when she learned Tony was giving this to her.

A few years before this had happened, Tony had a brief encounter with a man called Aldrich Killian, who had apparently worked with Pepper before she worked for Tony. The man had used the image of a terrorist called the Mandarin to scare the world while he conducted experiments on people's brain to make them superhuman and re-grow limbs. Only problem was that was the test subjects tended to explode more often than not. Jareth had been taken from Tony and injected with the Extremis, but because of his Jötunn heritage, he was able to calm the fire within him and harness the powers as new abilities. It was quite an achievement, and strange thing to happen. He was the first Jötunn to be able to harness both ice and fire as his personal elements. Loki used magic, but Jareth used his body and mind.

Jareth had also inherited Loki's knack for magic, and after lessons from his grandmother, and theory from his mother in the cell, he was able to harness new powers for himself. Tony had also tried to learn a bit of magic himself after learning that it wasn't completely impossible for him. He wasn't a natural like Jareth and Loki, but he could master a few spells and was slowly learning. He'd made Jareth a suit, or several as he improved the designs, after feeling a little annoyed he was getting all of Loki's powers. Jareth loved the suits, and over time had found a way to incorporate all four powers into his fighting style. A fire-powered Jötunn with magic and a suit of armour that flew and gave him a bit of extra power. With this and Tony in his own suit with the little amount of magic he had, the two were virtually unstoppable.

The next few years beyond that were quite quiet compared to the time before and after them. Jareth had taken off for a few years to travel and experience the world. He'd even joined the military for a bit, which had worried Tony to no end, but he trusted his abilities and had been safe. He was half Jötunn after all. He was discharged with second and third degree burns up his left leg and arm, after being caught too close to an unemployed bomb while scouting a town, but had managed to take most of the manage and contain it to save his teammates. Thankfully though, he had healed and recovered fast due to his heritage. He was left with scars though, but he wore them proudly as a reminder of the good he'd done.

During this, Tony had devoted his time to researching and memorising Asgard's laws and history. There was a lot to cover, but it kept him occupied and stopped him from worrying about his son too much. He also taught himself Elfish, with a little help from Loki and an Elf from Álfheimr called Rispan, who Loki had befriended centuries ago and referred him to for lessons. Loki had told him that the Elves were a race more focused on crafts and skill, which had sparked Tony's interest. He was even considering going there one day to learn some skills first hand and try his own.

The depression he'd felt for the first few years of Jareth's life had returned to him around this time too, although he didn't attempt to hurt himself. He managed to console himself by keeping himself busy and sociable with the others.

Twelve years after Jareth was old enough for the apple, Hydra was exposed with S.H.I.E. ranks, having been growing in secret since it was founded after the second world war. After Natasha and Fury unlocked the S.H.I.E.L.D database and leaked classified information about the Hydra agents, the Avengers had become separate from the organisation and began fighting against the soldiers. Unfortunately in doing that, that had leaked every single secret S.H.I.E.L.D to the world, including Natasha's past. It had taken several years for the public to completely put their faith back in the Avengers after that, but after defending them from various Hydra, Doom and various other villain's attacks, they had gained that trust back.

By this point, half the Avengers had aged considerably. Natasha had managed to take on the Hydra mission at 62 years old, which was pretty amazing. Clint had also aged but hadn't been a part of this mission in the end of it. And in fact, that was the mission that caused his downfall. He'd been sent off with a team of what he thought was S.H.I.E.L.D, but had turned out to be Hydra. The team had grieved their loss but regardless, had carried on and fought in his name.

As he got older, Bruce found it more and more difficult to recover after the Hulk transformations, so had gained a purpose in creating something to cure him. It had taken a few years, but he finally managed to create something which had cured him. He'd regretfully retired from the Avengers then, moving to South America with his old girlfriend Betty, whom he later married.

With the loss of both Clint and Bruce from the Avengers team, they had felt a little lost with the smaller ranks, and the team felt unbalanced. Tony and Steve were the only two really actively fighting, with Jareth helping when he could, and the same with Orland and Claire. Natasha tried her best to help out, but she wasn't the same woman she once was, so had to be more careful the older she got.

A few years after Hydra, Jareth had gone back to university. As a teenager, he'd followed in his fathers footsteps and managed to get into MIT at the age of 14, which was a year earlier than Tony had done as a child. Tony had been extremely proud when this happened, and even more so when he came out of it at 19 with two masters degrees in electrical engineering. Because the Mandarin incident had occurred in the middle of his studied, he finished a year later than he would've originally, after having to recuperate and harness his powers so he wasn't as threat to his coursemates.

With the universities later on, he went twice over the course of eight years, studying Music and language. He mostly went to the human universities to learn more and expand his knowledge. He had made vague plans to try and learn as much as he could from this world, before exploring and learning from others.

Loki had told him tales of the Nine Realms, telling him about the worlds and creatures that inhabited them. Jareth had made Tony promise that when Loki was freed from his Asgardian cell, the three of them would travel throughout the universe together. Tony had thought this a good idea, and after talking about it with Loki on one visits, they had agreed in was one thing to do once he was freed.

Over fifty years had passed in total, and in all that time, Loki still had yet to be released. Tony knew that his sentence was more likely than not going to be a very long time. Or at least until he was dead, which had thrown Odin a little when he'd learnt of Tony's immortality. As it was a done deed, and there was no reversal, he'd let it slide. What was perhaps a little worrying though was that for the past few years, he had not heard from Thor nor been to Asgard himself. He was worried, but in his current position stuck on Earth, there was not much he could do to find it out.

Natasha was an elderly woman, and as much as it pained her to admit it, she could not longer fight with them. She helped Steve with training possible new recruits to help Tony, Jareth, Thor and Steve when she was gone. By this point, the serum had worn off a little more, causing Steve to now look a similar age to Tony. His strength had stayed and his muscle definition, but now his age and alcohol tolerance were catching up with him, and slowly turning him to just an average guy. That didn't discourage him, as he'd vowed to always help out as long as he could.

Their children, Orland and Claire, had ended up together and had even begun a family of their own. They'd named Jareth godfather as he was still their best friend, which had please him greatly. They didn't deny how weird it felt that he still seemed to be 21 and they now looking over double his age, but none of them cared. Orland and Claire still looked up to the half Jötunn as if he were their older brother, and Jareth feared the day where their mortality would run out. He knew it was inevitable, but he tried his best not to dwell on it, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

During the episode with Hydra, Steve had been reunited with his friend from the last, Bucky Barnes, or the Winter Soldier as he was also called. The man had been brainwashed into forgetting Steve and being made into Hydra's puppet, but with the help of his best friend and time, he'd slowly begun remembering the truth and adjusting to the world he was now living in. Steve had helped him a lot with that, and as he'd been injected with a serum similar to his own, he was also the same age, albeit slightly younger, than Steve. The soldier had developed a crush on his old friend as he helped him, and had turned to Tony for help on how to handle it, as he wasn't aware he was gay before this and didn't know what to do. Tony had helped him with the situation, and had even helped set the two up. They now worked together with Natasha and the recruits. Bucky was also an Avenger.

This brings us to the now present, and focusing on Tony and Jareth at this point in their lives. Tony, being 95 years old but still looking the same as he'd done 55 years ago, was currently lay on a sofa in his living room reading a book on Jötunns. It had become one of his favourites, seeing as both his lover and his son were Jötunn. The race had always intrigued him, and he still found it strange how Loki never accepted the beauty in his true form. He hoped his time in the cell might change his opinion of this, but he guessed if not then he'd just have to convince him otherwise.

Jareth was currently living with him again, taking a break from his travel and studies to spend some time with his father. Well, not that he was doing that at this moment. It seemed the boy had inherited his father's (and probably mother's too) playboy ways. He was a handsome young man, and like his parents, had the pick of both boys and girls when it came to games and activities in the bedroom. This day was no different, except that Jareth had found a young girl which he had been seeing for a fair few months. Tony had met her once and had found her to be charming and funny, so all in all, a good match for his son. He didn't say anything like that pout loud to her though, and had merely thrown in some of the old Stark charm to show them both that he approved.

The two were meeting for a date today, so Tony had been left alone to entertain himself. This book in particular was one he'd read often when he missed Loki and Jareth wasn't around. Jareth looked more like Loki now he'd grown; same eyes, same facial structure and the same mischievous smirk on his face when causing trouble, although he had certain features like his nose and chin which were clearly inherited from Tony. Annoyingly, he'd gotten his tallness from Loki too, and towered over Tony slightly.

His hair was still the same colour as Tony's, although the style was nothing like either of theirs. It hung down over his face hiding one eye, and came down to the middle of his neck. He had always had the ability to willingly change eye colour, but favoured his red eyes over the green ones. This was because of how openly he accepted his Jötunn heritage. Tony had often found him over the years wandering the house fully or partially blue, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Which for them, it was.

It was the early hours of the afternoon when Tony heard the elevator ding open and someone entered. He assumed it was Jareth returning from his date at first, but then frowned to himself as he realised he'd only been gone an hour. So unless something hadn't gone as planned, then it must be one of the others. He couldn't be bothered to lean up and look over the sofa back, so just tried his luck to see if he could guess who it was.

"You're back earlier than expected, Jare? Everything go alright with Sarah?" He called out, returning to his book but keeping an ear out for a response. He was surprised when he was met with a silence instead of an answer. "Hello?" He tried again, but still gained no answer. He heard the faint rustling of clothing though, so he knew someone was in here with him.

He tensed slightly, his mind now racing to think of who it would be. He shut his book and sat up quickly, placing it down on the glass coffee table next to him before standing and turning. He turned with a frown, but when he saw who it was standing there, his eyebrows softened their glare and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

The man standing in front of him offered a kind smile in return, his eyes lighting up the moment their gazes met, and Tony could feel his heart explode with both relief and happiness. He stared to tear up, unable to stop himself as he looked at the man standing in front of him, looking perhaps a little beaten up and worn out with longer hair, but otherwise no different to the last time he'd seen him in his armour 55 years ago.

"Loki..."


	29. Twenty Nine

**_Chapter 29 – Epilogue: Part Two_ **

It was several weeks before Loki got his first visitor and he was less than pleased when he did. For the dangers of the King being left in an enclosed room with a traitorous criminal, Odin used the Prison's magical version of a hologram to visit his once son.

"Father, how I have missed you." Loki spoke dryly, not even looking up at the intruder.

"I have come to negotiate the terms of your sentence regarding visitors."

This of course was interesting enough for Loki to look up from where he stood in the centre of the room. An illusion of course; Loki was slumped against the cell's only opaque wall, too tired to stand all day for weeks on end. "You must be desperate. If you want my help repairing the Bifrost, you will have to think of a better bargaining tool than that."

"Better than seeing the family you nearly destroyed a world to protect?" Odin looked smug. Loki hated when Odin looked smug.

"You wish me to give up my knowledge, the only thing I hold over the great Odin Allfather," Loki spat the name with a vile taste in his mouth. "All for the visit of a hologram once every other year? Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Your mother insists that a live visit by the Midgardian can be permitted as long as he is aware of the dangers and the full details of your crimes against the nine realms."

"And what of Jareth?"

"Not until he is of the Midgardian equivalent of an adult and can make the choice for himself."

"Projected visits?"

"They will be discussed with his guardian."

Loki thought for a moment. Once he gave up his information of the Bifrost, he would have no more cards in his corner, no more bargaining chips against Odin. But what could he possibly bargain for that was worth more than this? An early release? Unlikely. "What do you want to know?"

-Page Break-

After giving up most of his information and suggestions on how the Bifrost could be repaired, Loki was surprised by how quickly his first visit came. And by how little warning he had.

"LOKI!" Loki gasped as arms wrapped round Loki's illusion of himself and Tony fell through into a heap of "WOAH!" on the floor.

The illusion disappeared immediately and Loki revealed where he sat against the wall in a less formal green tunic and the usual black leather that looked like it had been sprayed onto his legs. They stared at each other in silence for a good minute until Loki broke into uncontrollable laughter. "You bumbling idiot." He managed to choke out between guffaws.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know it wasn't you."

"Because it wasn't solid?" Loki grinned at him, scooting over to Tony's space on the floor and helping him onto his knees.

"You could warn a guy." After the floor Tony's shirt was a little ruffled, and he straightened it out with a huff.

Loki smiled, tilting Tony's chin up with his forefinger so their faces were level. "Had I known you were going to drop in…" They kissed softly and slowly, and Loki pulled back only when Tony deepened the kiss and Loki started to moan. "I missed you."

"Mmmmm, you too." Tony said, trying to join their mouths back together.

"Love, I don't know how much time we have."

"All the more reason to-"

Loki put his fingers to his lover's lips. "How's Jareth."

Tony stopped, remembering it wouldn't just be Tony the god missed.

"Yeah, he's great. A bit of a handful. He controls his eyes at will now."

Loki looked stunned, "He can override Odin's magic?" He was suddenly very very proud of his son. It took Loki great concentration or exposure to extreme cold to bring out his Jötun form. Not that he'd had a lot of practise. "Tell me more."

"Well, I would have brought pictures, but this big Asgardian dude just kind of hauled be out of a meeting. I'll keep some on me at all times now I promise, just in case." He saw Loki's eyes light up and felt bad for wanting to spend all their time making up for the lost physical contact. "It's only been a few weeks so you haven't missed much, but he's growing. Like a lot. I think he got your tall gene. Um, what else? Well he's driving Pepper crazy. One minute he's so cute and she's completely in love with him, next minute he's screaming his head off. He bit her once you know. And I swear he's already trying to provoke the Hulk, I don't even know how he knows about it. But yesterday Bruce was with him, and Pepper was there and he was surprisingly in love with our little guy, anyway-"

When he left, Loki was in euphoria for a couple of days, until the days led to weeks again and he could no longer pretend Tony was just going to pop in any minute now.

The visits were sporadic and varied from a few weeks in between to month as a time. Loki was not sure if it was partly down to the varying ratios of the passage of time between the realms or Odin messing with him. He was surprise however when after a particularly long wait it was not Tony who showed up, but Doctor Banner.

"You're not Tony. Loki's projection snapped. "What's happened to him?" The worry in his voice did not go unnoticed by Bruce who looked at him uneasily.  
"He's not too great actually, that's what I came to talk to you about. He's not on death's door I promise" Bruce added, noticing the look in Loki's eye. "Just hear me out."

Bruce explained Tony's struggle and how he'd referred him to a therapist. He'd also mentioned all the bits Tony had left out in his visits. All the news that might worry Loki or make him feel worse for his absence. It was then that Loki suggested the temporary move to Asgard.

Eventually of course, Tony got better and then things happened back on Earth like aging and death and birth. Loki amused himself with Tony's tales of his friends and actually began to feel like they were friends of his own, even though some of them he had never met. These were the only people he'd had news from as even his beloved brother had yet to visit. Loki rolled his eyes. Thor claimed to love him but there was still a lot of anger there and, quite reasonably, Thor still didn't trust him. Finally, Thor was becoming wise in his old age.

-Page Break-

Six months passed until he saw anyone again.

"You let him out of your bloody sight?! He's  _sixteen_!"

"Hey." Tony said, hands raised in the air. "It's not my fault, I can't watch him all the time. And I handled it." Tony has visited after a six month gap (his fault this time, not Asgard's), and had just explained the Extremis ordeal to Loki.

"You handled it? Without even telling me? I could have helped! And of course it's your bloody fault."

"I did handle it thank you very much. Ja's safe, he's more able to defend himself than before. And what could you have done in a cell? It would have just worried you."

"Of course I would be worried." Loki was furious and trying so hard not to pace.

"He's my child. He's a sixteen year old boy."

"Don't you think I was worried too? I almost died trying to fucking save him."

"You've known this entire time I could break from this cell at a moments notice. I could have just plucked him out of there before they had a chance to touch him. We need to make his magic lessons more regular."

"It won't happen again Lo."

"OFCOURSEITFUCKINGWONT." Loki seethed, "because next time you will come and tell me when something is wrong. He's not immortal Tony."

"I know, I know," Tony sat on the floor next to where Loki usually sat. "I'm sorry. But don't think I haven't been beating myself up about this too. I just didn't have time to get word to you, I had to go and help him. I knew I could deal with it and I didn't want your sentence increased just because I couldn't protect our son."

Loki took pity on him and dropped to his side. "I know, you did what you thought was best." There was a long moment of slightly uncomfortable silence they weren't used to while in each other's company. "Are  _you_  okay?"

Tony nodded "a couple of bruises and a few broken ribs. I've mostly healed by now though. I was putting this visit off so I wouldn't look so bad. I'm sorry."

"No, I am. You shouldn't have felt you needed to put off telling me. I don't bite."

"Yes you do." Tony laughed, "look at this, our first fight. Are we gonna do this a lot?"

Loki smirked, leaning closer and flicking Tony's lips with his tongue. "Depends how well we make up." He pulled Tony on top of him and started attacking his mouth with his own.

-Page Break-

It was a couple of decades later that Loki got his next unexpected visitor and he had lost track on how much time had passed on Earth since his punishment had begun. About 21 years apparently.

"Father."

Loki looked up and smiled. It has been a few months since he'd seen his son and even then he hadn't been allowed to actually be there. Loki had never hated Asgard's holographic visiting system so much in his life. "You got the gift I sent." Loki noticed. "Do you like it? I had your Grandmother order it from a design I'd seen. I believe it is similar to the Dwarven military Jackets. Longer of course."

"I do, thank you." Jareth stroked the brown leather absently and walked to the only chair in the room, pointing at it instead of sitting. "Is this real?"

Smiling, Loki shook his head. "I expected your father to visit me next."

"I don't know how he falls for the same thing each time. I think he does it purposely to amuse you. I think the best way to shock him would be to replace it with an actual chair." Jareth sat facing his father on the floor, resting his elbows on his bent legs. "Aren't you going to sit?"

"I already am." The projection said before fading away. "You and your father both fall for that one." A voice came from behind Jareth, causing him to spin around to see Loki sitting half against the glass wall of his cage.

"Honestly father, do you have nothing better to do with your time."

"No, actually."

"You have unlimited time on your hands and you amuse yourself with trivial magic. Could you not… read a book or something?"

"Books don't interest me." Loki lied, focusing all his attention of Jareth. "You wouldn't have bothered checking if the chair was real if you were a projection." He grinned at his son. "Happy twenty first Birthday."

"Thanks."

"Come here." Loki got up, holding his arms wide. Jareth was understandably hesitant. He'd always presumed Loki didn't like physical contact, but seeing him like this he realised he likely didn't want to be aware that Jareth wasn't exactly… solid.

That hug was the first time Loki had cried since his imprisonment and he'd be damned if he let it show, but clingy fathers aside, Loki hadn't been so relieved since they'd learned Jareth's ordeal with extremis hadn't left any lasting effects.

Jareth later told Loki that Thor had already given him the apple and he had plans to go travelling for a couple of years. "Because that's what people my age do. I'll come and visit after, it's not like Dad won't come and see you."

When Jareth next visits with plans of university, Loki doesn't understand. There is so much more to learn on Asgard. But his plans to travel the nine realms with he and Tony cheers him up a bit. At least his son is open to experience real knowledge and culture.

After this, the visits get less frequent, and it's not his family's fault. It had been three years since his last visit from Tony when Thor comes with new of his mother's death. They make a bargain that day, for Loki's help defeating Malakith and his followers, Loki will be rewarded with his freedom and his revenge.

-Page Break-

The Bifröst dropped Loki on the roof of Stark Tower, and he instantly noticed how much taller the tower had become, no doubt an egotistical move by Tony to still have the biggest tower in New York. Not that he had anything to compensate for if memory served.

It was windy, and Loki's hair and the tails of his jacket whipped around him wildly, obscuring his view. Holding his hair back he noticed steps leading down to double doors that opened on his approach.

"I assume you want your presence to be a surprise Mr. Loki." A familiar voice spoke from around him, impossibly more lifelike than before.

"You're just letting me in?"

"You are no longer on SHIELD's most wanted sir."

"Oh." Loki was genuinely disappointed. "Is he in?"

"Just this way sir." The elevator doors slid closed and Loki began his descent. "Actually, SHIELD deformed years ago. There are now a number of separate government operations to replace them. The presence of Aliens is now a large part of our lives."

"Why are we going so far down Jarvis?"

"As Mr Stark expanded the tower he decided not to move his living quarters to a higher level. I warn you though, the layout will not be as you remember."

There was a ding as they came to a halt and the doors opened. Loki had expected to see more advanced tech so far, but was slightly disappointed. Perhaps Tony had been feeling nostalgic when he designed the elevator.

Whatever the reason, Loki was glad for it. Everything else about the tower had changed, and Loki felt more like an intruder than he was coming home. Loki did smile however at the sight of a familiar head of hair sticking out one end of the sofa and a pair of feet the other. Either Tony had grown or smaller sofas were the fashion now.

"You're earlier than expected Jare." He heard him say. "Everything go alright with Sarah?"

Oh yes, the elusive Sarah his son had become so attached to. Really, why couldn't he find himself a nice immortal girl. He guessed he wasn't much of a role model there.

"Hello?" Tony asked when Loki didn't answer, too caught up in his thoughts.  
Soon enough, Tony put his book down (Tony Stark reading? How very quaint) and turned to face him.

Loki could not help but smile at the man he hadn't seen in over three years.

"Loki..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while- I had some stuff happen at home and Spleenjuice doesn’t have the chapters to upload so... yeah. One chapter left! I will try and get it up this weekend, but I make no promises.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**_ Chapter 30  _ **

  
"Loki..." Tony breathed out, taking a step towards the god in front of him with his eyes wide in happy disbelief.

 

Loki only grinned back and pulled Tony into his arms. It had been close to three years since they'd seen each other due to the troubles on Asgard and Loki was beyond happy to see him. "You thought I was Jareth." Loki said, finally pulling back. "That means he's living with you?" Loki asked hopefully.

 

"Yeah, although he's out at the moment." Tony smiled at Loki with a hopeful expression that matched his mere seconds ago. "Are you back? For good?"

 

"Or arguably bad. But yes, I'm staying." Loki confirmed.

 

Tony breathed out a sigh of relief, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Loki's shoulder. "Finally."

 

"My mother is dead. Asgard had been at war. That is why it has been so long since you've heard from anyone. I am sorry. Did you not see Thor and the Dark Elves on the news?"

 

 "I think I was holed up in my lab a few days while that was happening." Tony pulled up his head up and sent him a regretful look. "I only learnt after it happened... Wait, did you- did you say that Frigga is..." Tony trailed off and looked away sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

 

"Thank you, but I have an eternity to grieve." He leant down so his lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Right now I'm going to make you scream until you are dry."

 

Tony jumped at the sudden touch, but then smirked as he felt his cock twitch in response. "Oh _gods_ yes!" He moaned

 

Within a minute Loki had picked him up bridal style, carried him to the bedroom, laid him on the bed, climbed over him, and had a perfectly lubed finger up Tony's ass. Loki kissed him deeply as he probed him. Magic would be quicker, but after all this time Loki wanted to _feel_ Tony again. Tony gasped as Loki entered a second finger.

 

"You know" Tony moaned, throwing his head back at the feeling he hadn't felt in so long. "I haven't had sex in over fifty years..."

 

"You haven't?"

 

Tony blushed slightly and looked away. "No... I couldn't."

 

"I didn't expect you to stay celibate. I presumed you'd have a different girl every night. Maybe not straight away, but eventually." Loki removed his fingers and raised himself above his lover to look at him properly. "You really love me don't you?"

 

"Well it's not like I didn't do things to myself... And besides, I had a lot going on, and didn't know when you'd be coming back. Also, I'm not..." He trailed off and the reddening in his cheeks brightened. "Doesn't matter."

 

Loki kissed him slowly, silently thanking him for waiting for him all those years. "What's bothering you, my love?"

 

"Well... It's just... You said a girl a night. But since Jareth was born I haven't really been, y'know, attracted to the female gender..." He looked into Loki's eyes and smirked. "And would you have forgiven me if I had slept with others? What if you'd arrived to see me being taken by another?"

 

"I would have pulled them off you and reminded you who you belong to. But I would not have been angry. I know you have needs, my love."

 

Tony chuckled then pulled Loki's mouth down into his. "Well then, you'd better take care of these needs now before I explode." He ground his hips up, forcing their erections to brush against each other through the clothing barriers.

 

"Do not think you are the only one. You have had the pleasure of masturbation." Loki replaced his fingers and finished preparing Tony before he lined himself up.

 

"Then let's make sure this is pleasurable for the both of us." Tony said with a grin, then wrapped his legs around Loki and pulled him forward, closer.

 

Loki pushed in with a moan from both of them, and Loki stayed there for a while before binging to move. Thrusting hard and fast directly where he remembered Tony's prostate to be. They could be as slow and loving as they liked later.

 

"Yes!" Tony cried out as Loki found it, hitting it continuously to make him see stars. He almost forgotten how good Loki felt inside him, and it made him wonder why there was ever a time here he hadn't wanted this. "Oh gods, Loki, Don't stop!"

 

Loki rested his heavy head on Tony's chest while he let his hips do the work. He was too breathless to speak and didn't let up in his pace.

 

One of Tony's hands moved to grab the pillow behind his head, whereas the other moved round Loki's back to hold him close. Gasps and moans escaped his lips as he felt Loki inside him, even shouting his name loudly when the waves of pleasure washed over him. As Loki picked up the pace, the hand that clung to him dug sharp nails into his skin, leaving red legions in their wake as he threw his head back again in a loud, lustful gasp.

 

"AH, TONY!" Loki squeezed his eyes tightly shut and his mouth hung open in bliss, knowing he was close.

 

"Harder, LOKI! Fuck me ha-AH!-rder, oh GODS!" Tony moaned wantonly, using his hips as much as he could to pick up the pace further.

 

They continued to rut until they both came with loud cries of each other's names. "Think ten minutes will be long enough between rounds?" Loki asked breathlessly, already kissing Tony again.

 

"Why wait?" Tony grinned mischievously, then moved so that he sat on top of Loki and straddled him, then leant down so that his mouth was level with the god's ear. "Make it so I won't be able to walk for a few days." He whispered in a low, husky tone.

 

Loki moaned. "I forgot how good you felt."

 

"I know." Tony said smugly, then ground his cock down against Loki, both of which were started to get erect again.

 

Loki smirked and moved lower on the bed, his tongue darting out to lick the tip of Tony's cock with a moan. "You taste the same too." He grinned, taking the rest of Tony's cock into his mouth.

 

"Uhhhh!" Tony groaned and shut his eyes in bliss. "Same with the feeling of your mouth, honey."

 

Loki sucked and licked, using all his tricks to make Tony come undone, which wasn't that hard because of the long time without this. "Please Lokes, never leave us again...!" Tony whined between pants, feeling his erection come up pretty quickly again.

 

Loki pulled off only to speak. "Not for a second." He said before taking Tony's cock in mouth once again.  
  
As a hand reached underneath him and fondled his balls, Tony cried out loudly and thrust up into Loki's mouth. Loki spluttered a little in surprise but soon corrected himself, please that Tony seemed to be enjoying himself so much

 

Tony's hands threaded themselves through Loki's hair, pulling slightly but not in a wholly unpleasant way. He apologised between gasps, trying to hold off coming too soon because it felt too damn good to stop. But with what Loki was doing to him now, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer.

 

One of Loki's hands joined Tony's in his hair, telling him that it was okay.

 

Tony hummed in reply, moving those hands out of his hand to link them together, placing the other on his shoulder to keep himself balanced. Because he was kneeling up, he found it hard to stay upright as he neared his peak.   
  
A few minutes later, Tony was coming hard into Loki's mouth.

 

Loki continued to swallow until Tony's orgasm was over and looked up at him with crazy eyes. It was three rounds later that Loki had finally had enough and would rather crawl up Tony's chest and kiss him lazily.

 

"So..." Tony said as they pulled apart and he held Loki in his arms, legs tangled loosely together as they played with the others fingers. "That was awesome, as always."

 

"It was." Loki pecked him on the lips. "I missed that. Your libido hasn't decreased in all these years."

 

"You got that right." Tony grinned wildly, then turned his head towards his discarded jeans as his phone started to ring, blaring out 'Carry on Wayward Son' by Kansas. "Uh, that's Jareth's ringtone. I'd better get it." Tony said as he tried to get up, but as soon as he stood, he fell over and groaned at the pain in his back.

 

"Hahah. I'm sorry love, I'll grab it." Loki stood up and walked over to the discarded clothing to grab what must be the new Starkphone but found he had no idea how to actually use it. Technology had changed a little since he's last been on earth.

   
"Put it against your ear, it puts you through automatically." Tony told him, not bothering to move from his spot on the floor. Loki smirked at him then looked at the still ringing phone, raised an eyebrow and put the device against his ear.   
  
"Hey dad, am I interrupting your knitting and tea drinking right now?" Came Jareth's smug voice, as clear as if he were standing right next to Loki in the room. He clearly meant it as a joke, which Tony rolled his eyes at, as the room was so silent that he could here it, but let Loki answer anyway.

 

"I don't think your dad would know how to make tea without burning himself, let alone knit."

 

An ‘Oi’ was heard from Tony’s direction on the floor.  


"Wait, Father? I didn't know we could have phone connections through to Asgard. Is Dad visiting you?"

 

Loki chuckled softly. "Not exactly. Inter-realm communication hasn't been invented as of yet."   
  
There was a few second of silence, and Loki felt that he could imagine the dawning of realisation on his son's face as he figured out where he was.   
  
"Y-you mean you're back?! Really?!" He raised his voice slightly, sounding as if he could barely contain his excitement.

 

"That I am. But we can talk when you get back. What did you call for?"

 

He heard a pleased laugh on the other end. "Oh my gods, this is great! I was going to say I'll be back late, but now I'll be home right away!"

 

"I thought you were on a date."

 

"Yeah, but I see her everyday. I haven't seen you in years, and this is more important..." He paused. "Unless you and Dad are, uh, catching up first?"

 

Loki laughed loudly. "Oh, we've already done that. How long will you be?"

 

On the other end if the line, Jareth rolled his eyes but couldn't help a smile. "Half an hour if the trains aren't late? Or I can be there in seconds?"

 

"Half an hour it is then." Loki confirmed, trying to give them a chance to get dressed and presentable. Loki hoped there were some earth clothes somewhere he could wear. "I'll see you then. Uh, Anthony how do I turn it off?" Loki turned the object in his hand upside down, looking for a button that he didn't find.

 

"It's off." He said, pulling himself into a sitting position on the floor while wincing then leaning half on the bed. "I need a warm shower. Fancy joining me?"

 

"Only to wash." Loki flopped down next to his lover and kissed his cheek. "Will you shampoo my hair?"

 

Tony looked thoughtful for a few seconds then smirked. "If you _wash_ my dick?" He tried, despite what Loki had said mere moments ago.

 

"I'm afraid I might have my hands full with washing everywhere else." He smiled at Tony's disappointed look, "I guess I'll have to use my mouth instead."

 

Tony didn't answer, merely stood abruptly and was quickly pulling Loki up and towards the bathroom, now apparently ignoring the pains in his lower back.   


-Page Break-

 

Loki sat by the door his leg bouncing up and down in an impatient habit. Perhaps he should've told Jareth to use his magic. "Anthony, could you perhaps fix me some food? I skipped lunch. And breakfast."

 

"You know where the kitchen is, I'm not moving unless Bilgesnipe suddenly appears and charges at this sofa." Tony grumbled, lying face down on the sofa with his head rested on a pillow. They'd gone another round or two while in the shower, hard and fast, making it so that Tony definitely wouldn't be able walk easily for the rest of the day. Loki had to carry him out and dry him, but for all the glorious sex, it had been worth it.

 

"Love, I am waiting patiently for the return of my son, of whom I have not seen for over three years. Kindly fetch me some food." He snapped, glaring at Tony across the room. "You should not have initiated sex if you couldn't handle the consequences."

 

Tony moaned in annoyance but didn't move. Loki was about to ask again, when a box of cold pizza appeared right in front of him. "Go nuts." Tony said, a hand appearing over the back of the sofa and batting lazily in Loki's direction.

 

"Thank you." Loki opened the box and pulled a face of disgust before completely devouring what was more than half a pizza in a couple of minutes. "If you come here, I can ease the pain in exchange for a glass of water."

 

"I don't want it eased. I told you, I wanted to feel this for a while." Tony pulled himself up, wincing a little, as he shot Loki a cheeky grin. "I love you."

 

Loki's returning smile was warm and it reached not just his eyes but his entire body. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome." Tony said as he flopped back down, groaning again as he hit the leather fabric harder than planned.   
  
"The young sir is back in the building sir's." Came the voice of Jarvis.

 

"Thank you, Jarvis. And Tony, I was thanking you for the water that you aren't getting me." He sighed. "Never mind, it can wait." Loki didn't know whether to stand or sit. He thought sitting might be awkward, so settled hovering by the door.  


After what felt like an eternity, the elevator opened and Jareth stepped out. There was a loud thud as the men's chests came together forcefully into a slightly painful looking hug, Loki squeezing Jareth close to him.

 

"Father- you're hurting me." Jareth said against his chest, but still smiled at his father's compassion. Despite the slightly suffocating hug, he didn't want it to end for fear Loki might go as soon as he pulled back.

 

But Loki did, and he looked his son in the eye before hugging him again. "You've changed your hair." He said into the hug, not as tight as the first.

 

"I fancied a change." He shrugged, then glanced around the room and frowned slightly. "By the way, where's dad?"   
  
Before Loki could answer, a hand shot up from the sofa and a voice followed. "Over here. Forgive me if I don't get up. Blame your father."

 

Loki chuckled slightly embarrassed and pulled back from the hug, holding Jareth's shoulders at arms length and inspecting him. He noticed he still wore the jacket Loki had given him about thirty years ago, and he had a faint scar by his collar bone. He had obviously inherited Loki's love of leather and tight clothing. Apart from this he looked very much the same as when Loki had last seen him about three years ago. "Ignore him. Come and tell me what you've been up to, and then I want to hear about this Sarah girl your dad's been on about. He says you're quite sweet on her. In... Not so many words."

 

"Yeah, she's nice. You should meet her, I think you'd like her." Jareth said as they walked over to where Tony was. Jareth looked as if he were about to say something, but then paused and looked away almost embarrassedly. "Um, would you mind if I switched forms...?" He asked carefully. He knew Loki wasn't all that keen on his own Jötunn appearance, but he hadn't really talked about his own in his presence.   


Loki was somewhat taken back by the question and didn't really know how to answer.  
"If-if you'd prefer. I mean, if you're comfortable."  


"Thanks." He said before letting go of the human half of him to embrace the Jötunn side. His markings were similar to Loki's, which made sense seeing as they were hereditary, although he kept his eyes green. He walked forward and plonked himself down in an armchair, throwing a leg over the armrest as he glanced at Loki, as if asking silently if he would sit too.

 

Loki laughed inwardly, recognising a lot of himself in his son. He moved to the sofa where Tony lay, lifting up his legs and sitting down before replacing Tony's legs onto his lap.

 

Tony groaned quietly as he turned around, still keeping his legs on Loki's lap. "Hey, Squirt. Date go well?" He asked with a sky smile. Tony had gotten into a habit of calling Jareth 'squirt' as a child, and even though he was taller than him, the name still kept.   
  
Jareth rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah thanks, we went to that Italian place you like... Venderichi's?"   
  
Tony smiled and nodded. "Great. Glad it's going well between you."   
  
Jareth returned the smile, and then shifted his happy look to a curious one. "Have you asked-"   
  
"NO!" Tony quickly interrupted, sitting up and holding up his hands to stop him from speaking. Jareth nodded and blushed slightly as he sunk into the chair a little, feeling embarrassed that he'd almost revealed something which Loki didn't know about. "Not yet..." Tony replied a little softer, sending his son an apologetic look for snapping suddenly.

 

"You’re keeping something from me already?" Loki asked incredulously before remembering the news of his own. "Actually Jareth, I've got some bad news."

 

Loki told him of the attack on Asgard and Frigga's death. She and Jareth had become close during her magic lessons and Loki hated giving him this news so soon after he was back. It was better than keeping it from him though, Loki knew that much. "I'm so sorry."

 

"No... Grandma's... She can't be..." Jareth was giving Loki a look with strongly mirrors his own when he found out he was adopted all those years ago. The same hurt look, although at least it wasn't because this fact had been kept from his every day of his life since it happened. Tony's panicked expression shifted into a sad one as he looked to the floor. He sat up, ignoring the pain (which by now had subsided a lot, but he was just milking it for the sake of it) and rubbed Loki's back comfortingly while glancing over at Jareth.   
  
"From what I gather, she died protecting Jane. And the one who is at fault is dead so she had been avenged." Tony said with a sympathetic smile. He too had been close to the woman, but obviously not as close as his lover or son.

 

Loki didn't know whether to hug Jareth or let him deal with this by himself. "I watched Thor squeeze the life out of the bastard by his throat." He said, trying to comfort his son.  


"And you think that helps? You really are a sick bastard aren't you?" Jareth stood. "I'm going to my room."

  
"Jare- Jareth, come back here..." Tony started to say, but trailed off as soon as Jareth had reached the bottom of the stairs and teleported off. Tony sighed, and then turned to look at Loki. "He's just upset, it's understandable. You should've seen his reaction to Clint's..."

 

"Jareth is right." Loki sat back pinching his nose. "I don't understand him. It's alright for you, he's grown up with you. But... We don't really know each other."  
  
Tony moved closer and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Give it time. We have centuries to spend together as a family. Like I said, he's just upset about the news. He was probably expecting everything to be okay now you're back." Tony leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You want to go check on him?"  
  
"No, I'll give him a couple minutes. But you're right, we just need to get used to each other." Loki leant into Tony's side and allowed his hair to be stroked. "I thought I'd come back and everything would be fine as well."

  
Tony chuckled lightly. "If only life were that kind."   
  
"Mmmm, what was it you didn't want Jareth to tell me?"

 

Loki felt Tony stiffen slightly. "Um, oh that? Nah, it was nothing." He tried to pass it off casually. 

  
"Anthony." He sighed, looking up. "There will be no better time than the present."

 

"Um, actually there is. I'll... I'll tell you later."

 

Loki looked at him sceptically but decided to let it slide. "What time is it? When I let it was early morning in Asgard. Actually what is the month?"

 

"Um..." Tony glanced at his phone. "Nearly five pm, September 8th, 2066. A whole millennium since the Battle of Hastings."

 

Loki gave him a confused look but didn't reply then let his eyes slide shut as he leant on his lover.

 

"I'm 93 years old..." Tony said to himself with a laugh. "I never thought I'd reach that age."

 

"Well you look very good for your age. What did you say to Steve, 'Spry for an older fellow'?"

 

Tony smirked. "You still remember that?"

 

"I haven't had many new memories to replace my old Anthony. Only your visits."

 

"Fair enough." Tony shrugged, and then glanced up the stairs where Jareth disappeared. "Do you wanna go or shall I? Might be better if you went, and..." He trailed off, pretending as if he didn't have anything else to add, but Loki had heard him.

  
"And what?"

 

"Well..." Tony rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just thought... It might make him feel a bit more at ease if you're, um, in your Jötunn form too?"

 

"As much of a bad idea as that sounds, I do not find it easy to control my transition into that form." Loki got up and crossed the room to the door Jareth had left through. "Uh, which room is his?"

 

Tony sighed heavily. "It was only because he's spent his entire life growing up thinking that form to be okay, because I taught him that. I love you both no less just because you get a little blue and frosty from time to time." He pulled a face and gave Loki a stern look before softening it. "You don't have to, it's just, I thought it might help calm him down, take his mind off things, reassure him that his father doesn't think him the same monster as he sees in himself... Third room on the right, you'll know it when you see it."

 

"Thanks." Loki disappeared up the stairs and laughed when he saw Jareth's door.

 

It was covered in various magic symbols and old words- mostly protection and warding off with a few swears added in. When he knocked and entered, he saw Jareth sitting on his bed, hugging his knees tightly into his chest. The room felt cold, and the bed sheets looked a little frosted around where he sat too. He didn't look up when Loki entered.

"May I come in?" When Jareth didn't answer, Loki came to sit at the end of the bed, frowning when Jareth didn't look up. Loki considered what Tony had said, but didn't know if he could control Odin's magic enough to turn to his Jötunn form without hurting someone. Perhaps he should practise when alone. "Jareth I-"

 

"Leave me alone." He said suddenly, cutting Loki off. He still didn't look up. "I don't want to talk to _you_ right now."

 

"Jareth." Loki put his hand on his son's knee and continued when it wasn't shaken off. "I love you, and I hope you love me in return, but we don't really know each other do we? At least we are not used to each other, we handle things very differently. When I heard of yore grandmother's death I was angry. I wanted revenge. I was brought up in a world where every young boy dreams of war, death, and glory. You were not. You have to understand that I can't help my way of looking at things, I was not brought up as diligently as you were by your dad, and I wish I could have been there. But what I'm saying is even though I may seem violent and barbaric to you, in Asgard that's the way things are done. And that doesn't make me a bad person. I just am yet to learn the Midgardian way. That is all." He tilted Jareth's face up to look him in the eye and was met with no resistance. "Just give me a chance okay? I've lost my mother too. Imagine how you'd feel if it was your Dad. You'd probably want someone's blood too." The thought of it nearly made his words catch in his mouth, but Loki didn't waver. Jareth needed to know his intentions were good.  


Jareth sighed heavily and lowered his knees as he looked at his hands against his lap. "I know... It's just... Weird. Asgard's way of life is so different to this world, and I do want to learn about them all. I'm just not used to it yet. I can understand- like you said, I'd probably try and extract revenge if anything happened to you or dad, but... Well, I was brought up differently, so I doubt we can really understand the other in this sense." He paused and looked up, his eyes, Loki noticed, now red. "But that does t mean I don't want to try." 

 

"C'mere" Loki held out an arm and smiled when Jareth hugged him. It was weird thinking that Jareth was fifty, but because he'd always looks like a twenty one year old, he always acted like one. Loki wondered for a moment if people in bars ever thought his ID was fake. "We'll learn to live with each other. It'll just take a little time. And we've got plenty of that."

 

Jareth laughed and nodded in agreement. "That we do, father."

 

"Before I go back down, care to tell me what it was that your Dad's putting off telling me?"

 

Jareth grinned smugly, a look which this time mirrors Tony more than Loki, and shook his head. "Nope. Wait and see."

 

"Just tell me if it's good or bad."

 

At that, Jareth just smiled and swiftly left the room, leaving a very confused Loki behind, although as soon as he opened the door, Tony nearly fell through it. Clearly the man had been trying to eavesdrop, but was now pretending to act casually as if nothing had happened.

 

Loki sighed and Jareth rolled his eyes, stepping past Tony and going back down the stairs, leaving his parents to talk.  


"Well?"

  
"Well what? Should I be asking you that? How'd the talk go?" 

 

"I'm intrigued as to what you have to tell me."

 

Tony blushed a little. "U-um... Look, Loki, what I have to say, it was supposed to come as a surprise, Jareth should've kept quiet, and I actually had a specific time to tell you it. Now isn't it." He paused at the look Loki was sending him. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

 

"Nothing bad _in your opinion_." Loki emphasised. "I don't like surprises." He stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover. "But I will let it slide this once if you help me catch up on fifty years of news and technology. We'll start with some movies and then tomorrow we can all go out. Tell me, what city are we in?"

 

Tony breathed a small sigh of relief, then quickly covered it with a smile and began to lead Loki out the room. "Same one we've always been in. The tower hasn't magically changed locations you know."

 

"But the rooms have changed. I don't know, we could have been in Malibu or something."

 

"That's a good point. But into these movies you said you wanted to catch up on..."   
  
-Page Break-   
  
After Tony and Jareth had spent a few hours catching Loki up on most, if not everything that he hadn't been told of while in prison. They had also, decided on by Tony who'd bought it, ordered take out food and rented a movie to watch while eating.  
  
Tony however seemed to have other plans, as he'd excused himself to the 'toilet', but had ended up being gone for 15 minutes as the movie played on. Before he'd left, he and Jareth had shared a look and their son had nodded before Tony announced his departure and left. Loki dismissed it at the time, but now felt it slightly suspicious.   


He kept giving Jareth sideways glances which were always returned with a smug smile and knowing eyes. Loki knew better than to ask; he wouldn't get an answer.

 

It was a further ten minutes before anything was said. Jareth's phone vibrated on the arm rest next to him, and his grin widened as he asked Jarvis to pause the film, which neither were really watching at this point anyway. He turned to Loki with an excited look, despite trying to keep as straight faced as possible.   
  
"Dad wants to talk to you in the bedroom."

 

Loki was beyond suspicious now, he was downright uncomfortable. Tony and Jareth were plotting a surprise for him. Loki got up tentatively and narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his son before making his way to the bedroom, cracking the door open and poking his head in.

 

The entire room looked completely different to how it had done earlier that day when they'd left it. The bed was nearly made up with fresh sheets, with rose petals scattered loosely over the pillows. _Rose petals_? All discarded clothing had been tidying away too, and all around the room, small lit candles flickered away, giving the room a warm, romantic feel to it _... romantic?_ Tony stood in front of the bed, shifting about from one foot to the other, but otherwise the same as he'd done before.   
  
"Hey." Tony said with a nervous smile as Loki walked further into the room

 

"What’s all this?" Loki stepped in, looking around properly.

 

"Just a mood setter." Tony shrugged. "But not for what you probably think I'm thinking... I wanted to talk to you about something." Even though the lighting if the room was dimmer than it would be with the lamps on, Loki could still see a tint of a blush starting to form on Tony's face.

 

He reached out and touched Tony's cheek, stroking the reddening area with his thumb.

 

"U-um, okay, before I get too nervous and chicken out of this, because I know I'll regret it if I don't, I'm gonna say it..." He paused and frowned at Loki's height, then pulled away ever so slightly from his touch. "Actually, do you think you could sit on the bed for me please?"

 

Loki faltered, getting an idea what Tony was going to say and sitting down on the bed silently, not wanting to make Tony feel any more nervous.  
  
"I know at first I didn't come across as particularly willing, sort of, but since the day I realised it, I've been in love with you. I still am. And now, we have a child, despite the fact he's 53... And taller than me, seriously? Both of you giants freaking tower over me, the small human... Anyway so yeah, I love you, Loki, and all this time with you locked up in the Asgardian cell made me realise something. That when you got out, I wanted to spend the rest of my extended life with you. Not because we have to as we have a child, not because of any reason other than the fact that I love you more than anything else in this universe."   
  
He paused and took in a deep breath, as if psyching himself up. "Now, uh, this thing I'm going to ask of you, years ago this thought terrified me. Because it meant commitment, heart, and soul. I had none of those things until I met you, and seeing as how we have the rest of eternity to spend together anyway, we may as well make it official, if you want to, so..."   
  
He reached into his pocket and grabbed a hold of a small green box, then knelt down on the floor in front of Loki and opened it. "Loki, will you marry me?"

 

"Oh, my beautiful perfect boy." Loki cupped his lover's face in both of his hands and kissed him carefully. "As touched as I am, you have not thought this through." Loki patted the bed beside him and waited for Tony to sit beside him before he continued. "On Earth I have no passport, no social security number, no record of birth or existence. We cannot legally marry for I have no identity. On Asgard a royal marriage is only legally binding if approved by the king, which will be nigh impossible. Please don't think i love you any less, but I am just being practical. Besides." He took both of Tony's hands in his. "Aren’t we as good as married anyway? We are more tied to each other than most other married couples. Not only do we have a child, but our immortality binds us."

 

Tony smiled sweetly. "That we are, but I just thought it might be nice to do this. You know, to deal the deal. I know you have nothing required for an earth marriage, but I could easily get you them or we could simply have a fake ceremony with the meaning only to us, as not to the states." He placed a finger on Loki's lips as he looked as if he were about to speak. "And as for the Cyclops in the Sky, I've grown on him in the last few decades. As has Jareth. He likes us, and despite everything, he is your adoptive father, so he must feel a tiny ounce of compassion hidden behind the patch somewhere?" He paused and frowned. "Or wait until Thor's king and he could do it, or perhaps a wedding in another realm-"

 

"You truly want to marry me so much?"

 

"Well, the idea isn't terrifying so much, I want everyone to know that we belong to each other in a way that doesn't involve Jareth, much as I love him. And also..." He paused for a brief second. "Your mother always wanted us to marry. I know she thought it, even asked me on several occasions if you'd asked me yet." He pulled a face the. Glanced back to Loki and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Although don't think that I'm asking this now just because if what happened to her, I've been planning this encounter for years."

 

Loki's heart almost broke at Tony's words and he gathered who he guessed he should call his fiancé into his arms. "You truly are perfect Anthony. How could I have survived so long without you?"  


"Same way as me but with less masturbating?" Tony replied with a smug grin, but then lessened it to a hopeful smile. "So... Is that a yes then?"

 

"By now you should know that I’d do anything to make you happy. And if marriage is what you want, then that is what my boy shall get." Loki pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled at him warmly. "I’ve only been back a matter of hours and its already been a roller-coaster of emotions. However am i to survive a week, let alone eternity?"

 

"Well, I'm here to help with that now." Tony said sweetly, taking Loki's hands and entwining them in his own. "Plus, like you said, we have eternity."

 

"I thought I’d never sleep with the inter-realm jet-lag but it appears you have tired me out." He stood, not letting go of Tony's hand. "Care to let me fall asleep on you during a movie and then carry me to bed?"

 

"Sounds perfect, and we also need to let Jareth know the good news." Tony grinned, squeezing Loki's hand once then they walked out the room together. "Oh, and we're so having sex in here later with this setting." Tony leant in to whisper in his ear.

 

Loki smirked as they entered the living room. He waited for Tony to sit with his back against the arm of the sofa before sitting between his _fiancé's_ legs with his back against Tony's chest and his legs stretched out before him. He smiled again when Tony's arms instinctively wrapped around him instinctively.  


"Well,?" Jareth asked expectantly. "What happened? You were in there long enough for more than a simple answer and too short to have fucked."  


"Jareth!" Loki scolded while Tony laughed. Loki swatted at the man's arm in annoyance.  


"He said yes." Tony said with a huge grin. "Though the when and how is yet to be decided."   
  
"Yes! I knew it would be fine, _Dad_." He looked pointedly at Tony who cringed and looked away with an awkward cough.   
  
"Yeah yeah, I know."

 

"You though I cold possibly say no?" Loki looked behind him curiously.

 

"No, I just... I mean... I was nervous okay? I didn't know how you'd react."

 

"I'm not mocking you love." Loki reached behind him and ruffled Tony's hair. "Are we going to continue this movie. I believe there's quite a way to go."

 

"Yeah, Jarvis play." Jareth said, then twisted around in his seat and watched the movie again.

 

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here it is! Thank you to everyone who has read or shown support for this all the way through, we greatly appreciate it :D Adios!


End file.
